Un bouquet de trop
by Mackayla Lane
Summary: Edward collectionne les femmes, mais quand il s'agit de séduire Bella Swan c'est une autre histoire.
1. Edward C

« Quelle magnifique journée ! » En effet le temps était magnifique aujourd'hui, le soleil aveugla Isabella lorsqu'elle ouvrit les volets de la boutique. Il était encore très tôt, mais elle adorait être debout lorsque la plupart des gens dormaient encore. Ainsi elle pouvait admirer le soleil se lever, les rues se remplir petit à petit … C'était son moment à elle.

« Bon ! Aujourd'hui il faut absolument que je mette de l'ordre dans les comptes de la boutique. » Elle s'installa confortablement avec une tasse de thé et commença à regarder les livres de comptes. Deux heures plus tard, Isabella était contente d'elle, elle avait bien avancé. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit un bruit venant de l'escalier.

_ Hey ! Bonjour Bella ! Jasper était toujours d'excellente humeur le matin. Un vrai rayon de soleil. Il s'approcha de Bella et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

_Non tu rigoles t'es déjà en train de travailler !

_Salut Jazz ! Bien dormi ? T'as vu je t'ai fait du café. Bella lui fit un magnifique sourire tout en lui montrant la cafetière. Elle espérait ainsi éviter le discours devenu maintenant habituel depuis quelques temps. Mais c'était peine perdue.

_ Oui oui c'est ça Bella, change de sujet ! Lève le pied un peu ! Depuis ta rupture avec Jacob, tu te noies dans le travail ! Il serait temps que tu prennes un peu de temps pour toi. Ce soir on va au ciné et après je t'emmène dîner quelque part. OK ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas refuser pour une fois que c'est moi qui invite !

_Arrête un peu avec ça Jazz, ça n'a rien à voir avec Jacob d'accord! J'adore me lever tôt, je peux profiter de ma journée comme ça. Et puis jeter un coup d'oeil à nos comptes, ça peut pas nous faire de mal hein ? Pour ce soir, Ok, mais à une condition !

_ Oui t'en fais pas je te laisse le choix du film !

_Et ? T'oublies quelque chose là non!

_Et le choix du resto ! Non mais franchement Bella, fais moi un peu confiance de temps en temps.

_Tu veux que je te rappelle la dernière fois où c'est toi qui a choisi ! On s'est payé une intoxication alimentaire et…

_ C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris. Bon alors on y va tout de suite après la fermeture. Tu vas voir, une soirée avec moi et tu auras oublié tous tes soucis !

« J'adore Jasper, il est vraiment adorable avec moi. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai rencontré à Forks quand j'allais voir mon père pendant les vacances. J'adore Charlie mais son boulot lui prend beaucoup de temps alors j'étais souvent seule dans la journée. Je suis vite devenue amie avec Jasper, et on s'est jamais perdue de vue malgré les années. Il me connaît par cœur, il sait me remonter le moral quand il faut, il sait me faire rire, il est vraiment génial. C'est pour ça que notre colocation marche si bien d'ailleurs! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. On avait toujours eu l'idée de monter un projet ensemble. Alors il y a quatre ans on s'est lancé et on a monté une petite affaire ensemble à New-York. On a toujours rêvé de découvrir cette ville et je dois dire qu'on n'a pas été déçus ! Ca n'a pas toujours été facile, je dois avouer qu'il y a deux ans j'ai bien cru qu'on allait mettre la clé sous la porte. Faut dire que les clients n'accouraient pas et des fleuristes à New-York, y en a à la pelle ! Ah oui je vous ai pas dit, on vend des fleurs. Enfin, moi je m'occupe des fleurs. J'adore ça, le mélange des essences, l'harmonie des formes, le mariage des couleurs… Je suis toujours émerveillée quand je dois faire une composition. Quant à Jasper... et bien, il s'occupe de tout le reste ! »

_Et alors ça donne quoi ?

_Pardon ?

_Bah les comptes. On a pas trop des soucis à se faire je pense ! T'as vu un peu nos ventes ce mois-ci ! Sans compter le mariage des Dwyer, celui des Crowley et le baptême de la petite Renésmée… Puis attend, oublie pas notre client n°1. On pourrait faire tourner la boutique rien qu'avec lui !

_ Oh bah ça c'est sûr ! Attend rien que le mois dernier il a commandé plus d'une vingtaine de bouquets, et puis il ne regarde pas à la dépense. Il envoie toujours d'énormes bouquets de roses rouges.

_Hey mais ma ptite Bella, un homme est prêt à toutes les folies pour mettre une femme dans son lit !

_ Ouai mais là c'est pas une femme c'est des centaines ! Puis on ne peut pas avoir de doute sur ses intentions quand on regarde les messages qu'il nous demande d'écrire sur les cartes. Des fois j'en ai honte.

_ Oh t'es rabat-joie Bella ! Moi j'adore prendre ses commandes, je suis très admiratif ! Jasper arborait un petit sourire moqueur, et Bella le regardait de travers.

_Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai ! Attend tu te rends pas compte de l'imagination qu'a ce mec, chaque bouquet ou chaque femme plutôt a son petit message personnel. On n'a encore jamais eu deux messages identiques à écrire…

_Ni deux femmes identiques à livrer ! Bella avait répondu un peu sèchement. On pouvait déceler dans le ton de sa voix une pointe de jalousie. Jasper l'avait bien remarqué et ne se fit pas prié pour le lui dire. Il adorait taquiner Bella.

_Mlle Isabella Swan seriez vous jalouse !

Isabella savait très bien que Jasper plaisantait mais cette remarque l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Il faut reconnaître qu'elle aurait bien aimé elle aussi se savoir le centre d'attention de quelqu'un. Elle adorait les fleurs, elle en avait son métier et pourtant elle n'avait jamais reçu de tels bouquets, même lorsqu'elle était avec Jacob. Pour ne pas se trahir auprès de Jasper, Bella garda la tête baissée sur le registre des commandes qui était posé sur ses genoux et l'observa attentivement.

_Jalouse ! Et de qui ? dit-elle en parcourant du doigt les lignes du registre.

_De Tanya ? De Victoria, Jessica, Lauren… Oh ou peut-être de Leah, Jane ou Irina... Je pourrais continuer comme ça encore longtemps, j'ai un cahier rempli de ses conquêtes d'une nuit. Non mais franchement Jazz ! J'espère que tu me souhaites de rencontrer autre chose qu'un coureur de jupon !

_Oh Bella bien sûr enfin! Mais rien ne t'empêche de t'amuser un peu ! Enfin on peut remercier ce monsieur… Edward. C pour l'instant, parce qu'il rempli nos caisses. Alors je lui souhaite de rencontrer encore un paquet de jolies filles !

_Hey ! qui te dit qu'elles sont jolies d'abord ?

_J'ai fait la livraison moi-même un jour par curiosité ! Bah crois-moi, il se fait plaisir !

Bella et Jasper se mirent à rire tous les deux.

_Allez arrête de raconter des bêtises et allons travailler, il va bientôt être 9h.

La journée se déroula tranquillement et comme prévu, le soir, Bella et Jasper allèrent voir un film puis manger un morceau. Le tout arrosé de quelques verres. Jasper n'avait pas menti. Une soirée avec lui et Bella en oubliai jusqu'à son prénom tellement elle était ivre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella était occupé dans le magasin et Jasper était dans l'arrière boutique lorsque le son de la sonnette retentit. Belle s'apprêtait à saluer la nouvelle cliente qui venait d'entrer, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'abord de la dévisager. Cette femme était … il n'y avait pas de mots. C'était assez étrange, elles ne connaissaient pas et pourtant depuis son entrée, Bella était détendu, un sourire était apparu sur son visage. La jeune femme était plutôt petite, brune. Tout dans cette femme respirait la joie de vivre. Bella se reprit enfin et s'adressa à elle, toujours animée d'un grand sourire.

_Bonjour madame ! Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

_Ah NON ! Pas de madame avec moi ! Appelez-moi Alice.

Alice sautillait sur place et tournait sur elle-même pour admirer le magasin. Elle avait l'air émerveillé, presque autant que Bella. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau face à Bella, elle reprit la parole.

_Tout ceci est vraiment magnifique, vous faîtes des merveilles. J'ai hâte de voir ma commande !

Bella était un peu perdue. De quelle commande parlait-elle ? Alice dût lire l'hésitation dans les yeux de Bella puisqu'elle enchaîna.

_Oh oui pardon je ne vous ai même pas donné mon nom. Je suis Alice Cullen ! dit fièrement la jeune femme avec toujours autant de gaieté. Je vous ai téléphoné la semaine dernière…

_Ah oui Mademoiselle Cullen, pardon, Alice. Oui je me souviens de votre appel, c'est pour l'anniversaire de votre mère n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui oui oui !

_ Ne bougez pas je reviens tout de suite.

Isabella alla chercher la commande d'Alice. Elle se rappela le coup de téléphone d'Alice et sourit. Alice lui avait fait une description très détaillée de sa mère, elle voulait quelque chose de très coloré, de gai… d'exceptionnel lui avait-elle dit.

Bella revint avec la composition. Elle s'était donné du mal pour cette commande et elle était plutôt contente du résultat. Alice semblait ravie également, elle sautillait dans tous les sens.

_Oh c'est magnifique ! Maman va adorer. C'est vraiment gé…

Bella observa Alice, elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne disait plus rien. « Ce qui ne devait pas arriver souvent », pensa Bella.

Lorsque Bella se tourna pour découvrir ce qui attirait l'attention d'Alice, elle sourit. Jasper venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avançait vers Bella. Les yeux rivés sur la feuille qu'il tenait il n'avait pas vu Alice.

_Hey Bella, tu savais que… Là il leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Alice. Un large sourire vint illuminer son visage. Il ne disait plus un mot – ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent non plus.

Puisqu'aucun d'eux ne se décidait à ouvrir la bouche, Isabella fit les présentations.

_Jasper, je te présente Alice Cullen. Alice, voici Jasper, mon associé. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Jasper ?

_Euh ! Qu'est-ce que je voulais te dire… ? ... J'en sais rien. Ca devait pas être très important. Jasper émit un petit rire nerveux tout en s'adressant à Bella mais sans jamais détacher ses yeux d'Alice.

Alice finit par engager la conversation avec Jasper. Quant à Bella, si elle n'avait pas eu cet imposant bouquet dans les bras, elle aurait très bien pu tenir la chandelle. Isabella n'avait jamais vu Jasper dans cet état. Elle essaya de les interrompre à plusieurs reprises, elle abandonna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Elle alla préparer du café er proposa à Alice de rester un peu. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier.

Ils restèrent un long moment à parler et à rire ensemble. L'ambiance était très détendue. Alice était vraiment adorable. Elle avait craqué sur Jasper –lui aussi d'ailleurs- mais elle s'entendait également très bien avec Bella. Presque deux heures après son entrée dans la boutique, Alice annonça qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre. Mais avant, elle prit les devants et invita Jasper à sortir le lendemain.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Enfin si on met de côté le comportement de Jasper. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne cessa de parler d'Alice toute la soirée. Ce fut encore pire après leur premier rendez-vous.

_Oh tu as vu comme Alice était magnifique ! Et tu savais qu'elle était styliste, c'est génial non ? Oh puis elle est tellement marrante…

Bla, bla, bla… On ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Alice par ci, Alice par là. Très vite Alice devint une habituée de la boutique. Elle y passait presque tous les jours. Isabella était très contente pour Jasper. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Alice, il respirait le bonheur. Et puis entre Alice et Bella le courant passait très bien. Très rapidement, elles devinrent de véritables amies. Et Alice avait réussi là où Jasper avait échoué. Avec Alice, Bella sortait beaucoup plus souvent, -et sa garde-robe avait doublé de volume ! Il faut dire qu'on ne peut pas refuser grand-chose à Alice Cullen. Mais au grand dam d'Alice et Jasper, il n'y avait toujours pas d'homme dans la vie de Bella.

Un jour elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans un café, lorsque un type plutôt pas mal – qu'est-ce je raconte carrément canon- s'assit à la table juste à côté. Bella ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard. C'est à peine si elle l'avait remarqué.

_BELLA !

_Hey qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ! Je ne suis pas sourde.

_Non mais t'es aveugle !

Bella n'avait pas l'air de voir où voulait en venir Alice. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la table d'à côté.

_Non non non je t'arrête tout de suite Alice ! Je n'irai pas aborder ce type.

_Oh mais Bella !

_Non Alice. Et s'il te plaît, arrête de sauter sur la moindre occasion pour me présenter quelqu'un.

_Oh oui mais tu ne fais aucun efforts, alors il faut bien que je le fasse pour toi ! Regarde nous avec Jasper ! Ca ne te tente pas !

Bella se mit à penser à ses deux amis. « C'est vrai que depuis qu'Alice et Jasper sont ensemble, je me sens un peu seule. Je les adore tous les deux, mais les sorties à trois je commence à en avoir marre ! Et puis Alice ne me lâche plus, je crois qu'elle m'a présenté tous les hommes de son carnet d'adresse ! Bon c'est vrai que j'ai passé quelques moments agréable avec certains, mais bon ça s'arrête là. Oh non puis les deux derniers je ne sais pas où elle est allée les chercher ! »

Soudain Alice fit un bond sur sa chaise. Bella leva la tête. Alice semblait surexcitée, elle fixait Bella avec un grand sourire.

_Oh non ! ALICE! Peu importe à quoi tu penses, oublie !

_Oh NON non non! J'ai une idée géniale !

_C'est bien ce qui me fait peur !

_Je vais t'organiser un rendez-vous avec…

_Alice !

_Oh oh non ! Je sais ! Tu ne veux pas d'un rendez-vous arrangé ? Très bien ! Je vais organiser un petit dîner chez moi plutôt. Hey, ne fais pas cette tête Bella. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu refuses de venir dîner chez moi ! Tu sais que je le prendrai très mal. Ca va être génial toi, moi, Jasper, mon frère Emmet et Rosalie tu souviens tu les as déjà rencontré.

_Oui oui je m'en souviens, ils sont très sympas. Et le dernier invité qui est-ce ?

_Ca veut dire que tu viens ! Génial ! Oh il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que tu vas porter. T'as le temps pour du shopping…

_Alice, qui veux-tu me présenter ?

_Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Alors ?

_Alors quoi ?

_Bah le shopping. Bella concentre-toi un peu !

Alice était ravie de son idée. Quant à Bella, elle ne se réjouissait pas vraiment à l'idée d'un nouveau rendez-vous arrangé, mais il y a longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à s'opposer aux décisions d'Alice.

Le dîner devait avoir lieu la semaine suivante, le vendredi. Alice avait traîné Isabella dans un nombre incalculable de boutiques, et avait fini par lui trouver une magnifique petite robe bleu nuit qui lui allait à ravir. Il était convenu que Bella rejoigne Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie et l'inconnu vers 20h. C'était parfait, elle fermerait la boutique vers 18h, comme ça elle aurait largement le temps de se préparer tandis que Jasper filerait directement chez Alice.

Le jour venu, Bella était un peu stressé, elle se demandait ce que lui préparait Alice. La journée passa assez rapidement. Vers 16h le téléphone sonna. C'était Angela Weber.

Angela et Ben devaient se marier bientôt. Ils formaient un couple adorable tous les deux. Isabella avait appris à connaître Angela et elles s'entendaient plutôt bien. Il faut dire qu'elles avaient passées beaucoup de temps ensemble. Angela avait un mal fou à se décider pour tout ce qui concernait son mariage. D'ailleurs Angela connaissait également Alice, puisqu'elles habitent dans le même immeuble, et que c'est Alice qui s'occupe de la robe d'Angela.

Bella raccrocha et appela aussitôt Alice.

_ Bella ! Ne me dis pas que tu appelles pour annuler !

_Mais non ! Seulement je serais sûrement un peu en retard. Je dois passer chez Angela. J'irai en allant chez toi, ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

_Ah Angela a encore changer d'avis c'est ça ? Moi aussi j'ai du mal avec sa robe, elle veut un truc, ensuite elle veut le contraire… Si j'arrive à en venir à bout ce sera un vrai miracle ! Bon Biz Bella, à ce soir alors !

A peine le combiné posé, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Décidément ! Cette fois c'était un client. Un homme. Wouah ! Il avait une voix… envoutante ! Bella commençait à partir dans ses pensées, se laissant entrainer par cette voix sexy. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé, elle ne connaissait même pas cet homme, elle n'entendait que le son de sa voix. Et pourtant ça la mettait dans un drôle d'état. Bella finit par se ressaisir.

« Hey Bella reprend toi, arrête de rêver ! Si cet homme appelle un fleuriste, y a pas cinquante raisons, et aucune ne te concerne. Quoique je serais vraiment curieuse de voir quelle allure il a… »

_ Allô ?

_Oui excusez-moi, je suis là. Alors vous souhaitez faire livrer un bouquet de fleurs, et qu'est-ce que…

_ Comme d'habitude !

Ah, tout le charme retomba ! Cet homme n'était vraiment pas très aimable, il avait répondu très sèchement. D'ailleurs il ne s'était même pas présenté, comment voulait-il que Bella sache ce qu'il commandait d'habitude ?

_Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je ne connais pas votre nom alors encore moins vos habitudes, si vous pouviez me donner votre nom…

_ Oh oui bien sûr, d'ordinaire ce n'est pas moi qui appelle, c'est ma secrétaire ! Faîtes livrer un bouquet, le même que d'habitude, à mon bureau, et facturer le au nom de Edward.C.

_ Ohh ! Ah oui, d'accord ! Euh…

_Un problème ?

_Non non ce sera fait. Vous le voulez à votre bureau…

_Oui ! C'est bien ce que j'ai dit !

_C'est très inhabituel de votre part… Bella avait presque murmuré cette phrase. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler directement à ce fameux Edward. Elle était plutôt mal à l'aise et sur la défensive. Elle avait horreur de ce genre d'homme, qui change de femmes comme de chemises. « Quelle idée de se faire livrer à son bureau ! A moins que ce soit pour sa secrétaire. »

_Oui en effet, mais j'ai un dîner ce soir, et je n'ai pas le temps de passer le prendre, alors je vous donne l'adresse de mon bureau. Je vous précise qu'il me le faut avant 20h !

_Très bien, ce sera fait.

_Merci. Au revoir.

_...

Bella avait à peine eu le temps de dire un mot, qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Cet appel l'avait un peu énervé, mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il était presque 18h. Bella quitta la boutique, rentra chez elle se préparer en vitesse, enfila la robe choisit par Alice, et à 19h45 elle pénétrait dans l'immeuble d'Alice. Son appartement était au 12émé étage. Il était vraiment splendide, très spacieux, lumineux… Quant à la déco, c'est la mère d'Alice qui s'en était chargée, et s'était très réussi.

Avant d'aller chez Alice, Bella devait passer chez Angela au 19éme étage. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur. Il y avait un grand miroir dans l'ascenseur, elle en profita pour s'arranger un peu. La robe qu'Alice lui avait choisie était vraiment magnifique, elle lui allait à merveille. Bella avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et opté pour un maquillage léger. Les portes de l'ascenseur commencèrent à se fermer, Bella était en train de se recoiffer devant le miroir lorsqu'au dernier moment, une main vint se glisser entre les portes de l'ascenseur juste à temps pour empêcher leur fermeture. Bella sursauta, et se retourna vivement. Les portes s'ouvrirent à une vitesse bien trop lente pour Bella. Mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée.

L'homme qui venait d'apparaître était à couper le souffle. Il était plutôt grand, incroyablement beau et d'une élégance rare, le genre d'homme à la fois classe et décontracté. Sa chemise laissait deviner des muscles parfaits. Ses cheveux d'une extraordinaire couleur bronze ne donnaient qu'une envie à Bella : glisser ses mains dedans. Et ses yeux… Lorsque Bella les rencontra, elle crut défaillir. D'un incroyable vert émeraude, son regard était si intense, qu'elle se sentit transpercée. Isabella était complètement absorbée par ce nouvel arrivant, il lui fallut faire un énorme effort pour revenir à la réalité. D'ailleurs était-ce bien réel ? Une telle beauté chez un homme ne pouvait exister que dans son esprit. Non ?

Bella ne sortit de sa contemplation que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de cet homme. Il venait de s'adresser à elle.

« Oh mince ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? J'en sais rien ! Aller Bella, dis quelque chose ! Dis quelque chose !

L'esprit de Bella tournait à toute vitesse, mais elle était incapable de prononcer un mot. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, et Bella vit l'homme la détailler sous toutes les coutures, et un magnifique sourire apparaître sur son visage. Oh mon Dieu, ce sourire… Bella sentit son corps tout entier frissonner sous ce regard.

_Vous êtes absolument ravissante.

Sa voix était calme, posée, et à la fois très sensuelle, tout comme ses mouvement lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Bella pouvait sentir son odeur envoutante et admirer ses lèvres si tentantes.

L'ascension vers les étages n'avait jamais paru aussi longue à Bella.

« Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Il faut que je sorte de là ! Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sinon. Je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état. Si il continu à me regarder comme ça je crois que je vais me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser ! »

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'approcha encore un peu plus près et déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses baisers. Une de ses mains pris alors place dans le dos de Bella de façon à la soutenir, elle semblait prête à flancher à tout moment. Il continua de parsemer sa peau de délicats baisers tout en remontant légèrement et en suivant les courbes de sa mâchoire. Bella était transporté dans un autre monde, ces simples baisers lui provoquaient des sensations telles qu'elle n'en avait jamais connues ! Lorsqu'il arriva à son oreille, il en mordilla le lobe, puis se dirigea lentement vers sa bouche. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, puis s'arrêta quelques instants. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il s'approcha pour l'embrasser lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

Il resta un instant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, puis se redressa, rompant tout contact avec Bella, la laissant tremblante. Il recula jusqu'à se placer entre les portes. Il fixa Bella, sourit, mais ne prononça pas un mot. On aurait dit qu'il attendait que ce soit Bella qui se lance.

Isabella était encore un peu déboussolé par cet arrêt brutal, mais une chose est sûre elle serait bien restée encore un peu dans cet ascenseur. Il lui fallait prolonger ce moment, ne serait-ce que de quelques secondes.

_Vous habitez ici ? dit-elle presque dans un soupir

_Non. Je dîne chez ma sœur ce soir. Vous êtes tellement ravissante que je ne peux pas vous quitter sans vous offrir au moins ceci, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux et des yeux pétillants.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Bella remarqua le bouquet dans la main d'Edward. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il faut dire que toute son attention était concentrée sur quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. L'homme vint placer les fleurs dans les bras de Bella, et lui saisi la main. Encore une fois Bella était absorbée dans la contemplation de cet apollon. Elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ainsi elle ne se rendit pas compte de ce qui se passait. Quand elle se ressaisi, les portes de l'ascenseur commençaient à se refermer sur l'inconnu. Jusqu'au dernier moment, leurs regards restèrent accrochés.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Bella se précipita dans le couloir pour s'adosser au mur et reprendre ses esprits. Un petit moment plus tard, elle vit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit sur sa main. Un numéro.

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de Bella.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là dedans, mais je serais prête à retenter l'expérience. Non qu'est-ce que je raconte. Bella arrêtes tes bêtises, tu ne peux pas te mettre à fantasmer sur un inconnu. Tu ne le reverras sans doute jamais ! Quoique … » elle porta à nouveau son regard vers sa main.

Puis l'attention de Bella fut attirée par quelque chose. Le bouquet. Il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain elle comprit…

-OH LE GOUJAT ! Bella avait crié un peu fort. La colère se lisait maintenant sur son visage.

Dès que Bella avait reconnu SES fleurs, elle s'était mise à chercher une carte. Après tout, ce bouquet ne lui était pas destiné, il devait bien y avoir une carte quelque part. Lorsqu'elle l'eu trouvé, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en la lisant!

'_Edward.C'_

_Bon sang, quelle idiote ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser berner par un tombeur pareil ! Et il a le culot de m'offrir des fleurs qu'il destinait à une autre. J'ai même pas vu à quel étage il est descendu ! J'étais tellement captivé par ce… ce …AH Quelle cruche ! Bella ça t'apprendra ! »

Bella se mit à frotter furieusement sa main pour faire disparaître le numéro inscrit. Puis s'apprêtant à jeter le bouquet dans la poubelle du couloir, elle se ravisa.

_Après tout ce sont MES fleurs, il est hors de question que je les jette !

C'est d'une humeur massacrante que Bella sonna chez Angela. Pour une fois elles tombèrent vite d'accord et à 20h15 Bella était à nouveau dans l'ascenseur direction le 12éme étage. Elle s'était un peu détendue en présence d'Angela et Ben mais n'était franchement plus d'humeur à subir les excentricités d'Alice avec son inconnu.

« Allez Bella motives toi un peu ! Alice ne te lâcheras pas comme ça, alors autant essayer de profiter de cette soirée ! Et puis ce sera l'occasion de revoir Emmet et Rosalie»

C'est dans cet état d'esprit, que Bella sonna à la porte d'Alice. C'est Emmet qui l'accueilli.

_Hey Bells Salut ! Tu es radieuse ! dit Emmet en prenant Bella dans ces bras

_Hey ! J'ai à peine le dos tourné et tu dragues déjà d'autres filles ! dit Rosalie en riant, puis elle embrassa Bella avant d'aller se loger dans les bras d'Emmet.

Bella ôta son manteau, et avança un peu plus dans le salon. Les voix d'Alice et de Jasper ainsi qu'une troisième voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui parvenait de la cuisine. Bella resta dans le salon avec Emmet, qui n'arrêtait pas de sortir des blagues. Ces deux là adoraient se taquiner. Ainsi elle repoussai le moment où elle allait devoir rencontrer l'invité d'Alice.

« Je me demande bien qui ça peut être. Je croyais qu'Alice m'avait présenté tous les hommes disponibles dans un rayon de 10 kilomètres, mais apparemment non. Ca doit être quelqu'un de proche pour qu'elle l'invite chez elle… »

_Bella ! Alice se précipita vers Isabella. Elle la fit tourner sur elle-même pour l'admirer.

_Wouah je suis fière de moi, cette robe te va à ravir !

Alice sautillait de joie, puis tout d'un coup s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils.

_Hey ! C'est quoi ce bouquet ?

_Tu fais bien d'en parler ! Tu vas halluciner quand je vais te raconter qui me l'a…

Plus aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Bella. Elle fixait quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice. Alice se tourna vivement et se mit à sautiller sur place comme à son habitude quand elle est contente. Le tout accompagné d'un énorme sourire.

_Oh Bella ! Bella ! Voici mon frère. Edward. Edward, je te présente Bella Swan.


	2. Coïncidence

_MERCI à mes premières revieweuses =)_ _et à_ _toutes celles qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris et alertes. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira._

* * *

__Oh Bella ! Bella ! Voici mon frère. Edward. Edward, je te présente Bella Swan_.

Le visage de Bella s'était décomposé. Celle-là elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Elle resta là quelques instants sans rien dire, toujours en dévisageant son inconnu de l'ascenseur. L'effet de surprise passé, Bella garda tout de même le silence. Il valait mieux, car à ce moment là elle était furieuse. Furieuse contre Edward, furieuse contre Alice, mais surtout furieuse contre elle-même !

« Bon sang, dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré ! Je ne peux tout de même pas passer la soirée avec ce type ! Surtout après l'épisode de l'ascenseur, il doit se croire en terrain conquit ! D'un autre côté, il est hors de question que je le laisse prendre le dessus et me déstabiliser. Il me suffit de l'ignorer au maximum- ce qui ne va pas être facile avec Alice ! Non mais j'en reviens pas le frère d'Alice ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils soient de la même famille ces deux-là.»

Mais ce silence ne fut pas interprété de la même façon par Emmet.

_Bah alors Bella, mon frangin te laisse sans voix ! Il fait souvent cet effet là aux femmes, ne te laisse pas avoir. Emmet riait tellement qu'il s'écroula sur le canapé.

« Ressaisi toi Bella ! »

_Ah Emmet toujours le mot pour rire ! Non c'est jute que je suis un peu surprise. Je savais qu'Alice avait un deuxième frère, mais elle est toujours restée très mystérieuse à son sujet. Mais je suis ravie de te rencontrer Edward, dit Bella tout en se forçant à sourire.

Edward s'avança vers Bella et la salua à son tour. Il affichait un large sourire, ce qui ne rassura pas Isabella. Tout en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue, il lui murmura discrètement, _Je dois avouer que je pensais bien te revoir mais pas aussi tôt._

Puis il s'écarta et sourit malicieusement à Bella_._

Alice était toute joyeuse. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens. Elle tira Bella par le bras pour l'attirer un peu plus loin.

_Alors ? Alice sautillait sur place tout en tapant des mains. Tu le trouves comment ?

_Alice, tu n'espères tout de même pas me caser avec ton frère ! Et puis pourquoi tu ne me le présentes que maintenant ? Tu ne m'as quasiment jamais parlé de lui…

_Il ne te plait pas ? Tu le connais à peine. Attends un peu avant de te faire une idée catégorique sur lui, je t'assure qu'il est vraiment adorable, et puis il est plutôt pas mal non ? Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis sa sœur ! Non puis tu me connais, si je te pousse vers lui, c'est que je pense vraiment que vous iriez bien ensemble ! Allez Bella ! S'il te plait ! Fais un effort. Pour moi !

« Oh Alice, si seulement tu savais qui est réellement ton frère, tu ne me pousserais pas dans ses bras ! Bon je vais faire un effort devant Alice, après tout c'est son frère -malheureusement- et je vais surement être amené à le revoir alors autant commencer à m'habituer à lui dès maintenant ! Mais il est hors de question que cette relation aille plus loin. C'est le frère d'Alice, Très bien ! Je m'en accommoderais. Mais qu'il n'espère rien d'autre.»

Bella jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Edward, celui-ci les observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Hey, au fait, elles viennent de qui ces fleurs alors ?

_Les fleurs… ah… oui, et bien… elles sont pour toi ! Tu le crois ça. J'ai eu une commande ce matin, et l'adresse était la tienne alors je me suis permise de te les amener moi-même.

Bella mis le bouquet dans les bras d'Alice, qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Elle chercha une carte. Et lorsqu'elle vit qu'elles étaient d'Edward, elle se précipita vers lui.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Bella comme pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Celle-ci lui décocha un magnifique sourire tout en haussant les épaules.

_Oh Edward ! C'est trop mignon merci ! Mais dis-moi, ça ne te ressemble pas d'offrir des fleurs à ta sœur. Vas pas croire que je m'en plains, non non, c'est juste que ce n'est pas ton genre ! Enfin ça me fait plaisir. Oh bah c'est toi qui as dû appeler Bella ce matin alors, mais tu ne savais pas encore qu'elle était ton rendez-vous de ce soir. D'ailleurs t'es un peu gonflé, c'est pas à ta sœur qu'il fallait offrir ces fleurs mais à Bella ! Franchement Edward t'as encore quelque progrès à faire avec les femmes !...

Edward n'eu même pas le temps d'en placer une, Alice était partie sur sa lancée, elle ne le lâchait plus. Emmet riait. Et Rosalie était occupée à mettre la table. C'était le moment idéal pour aller voir Jasper. Il était sûrement dans la cuisine. Bella jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Edward. C'est bon, elle était tranquille pour un moment !

En effet, Jasper était bien dans la cuisine. Dans ce domaine il se débrouillait plutôt bien, mieux que Bella toujours.

_Oh Jasper je suis dans le pétrin.

_Oh Bella ca y est t'es arrivée, goûte-moi un peu ça.

_Non, non, écoute moi, le frère d'Alice…

_Oui ! Il est sympa hein ? J'ai discuté un peu avec lui, il a l'air cool. Il m'a invité à un match de baseball le mois prochain, on lui a offert des places…

_Tais-toi un peu et écoute-moi s'il te plait!

Jasper se retourna vers Bella en voyant son visage, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Le frère d'Alice, Edward, Edward Cullen…

_Oui, et bien ? Quoi ?

Jasper ne voyait pas trop où voulait en venir Bella. Elle avait l'air étrange.

« Et bah ca commence bien si elle est dans cet état alors qu'elle vient juste de le rencontrer. »

_Edward Cullen ! C'est NOTRE Edward !

_Bella je vois pas où tu veux…

_Notre super client !

_Nooon ?

Jasper avait à présent de grands yeux ronds. Il resta un moment abasourdi puis éclata de rire. Ce fut au tour de Bella d'être perdue. Lorsque Jasper vit la tête de Bella, il essaya de reprendre un peu de son sérieux.

_Hey tu ne trouves pas ça marrant comme coïncidence ? C'est dingue non ?

_Marrant ? Non c'est pas le mot que j'emploierai. Je te rappelle qu'Alice veut me caser avec lui. Il n'en est plus question maintenant que je sais qui c'est. Mais le problème n'est pas là…

_Ah bon ? Jasper avait l'air de trouver la situation marrante.

_C'est à dire qu'on s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans l'ascenseur quand je suis arrivée, et…

En repensant à cet épisode, Bella se sentit rougir, Bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était il ne se passerait rien -du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre parce qu'elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne lui était pas vraiment indifférent. Bien au contraire elle le trouvait plutôt… attirant.

Bella raconta à Jasper sa rencontre avec Edward. Jasper avait vraiment l'air de trouver la situation très drôle.

_Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui maintenant…

Jasper sourit.

_Et bien… tout dépend de ce que tu attends de lui !

Bella lança un regard noir à Jasper, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre, elle entendit Alice arriver. Alice envoya Bella dans le salon, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous à table pour le dîner. Bien entendu, Isabella se trouvait installé face à Edward, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

…

Edward avait été quelque peu désorienté en découvrant l'amie de sa sœur. Il faut dire qu'il essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passer dans l'ascenseur avec cette inconnue –qui ne l'était plus vraiment maintenant. En effet, ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Bella, en la touchant… jamais il ne l'avait encore ressenti. C'était une sensation… nouvelle. Son corps tout entier avait été comme traversé par une décharge électrique. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait ressentir de telles émotions. Edward ne manquait pourtant pas de femmes dans sa vie. Mais Isabella…

Mais une chose tracassait Edward. Dès le moment où il avait aperçu Bella, il avait pensé finir la soirée avec elle, c'est dans ce but qu'il lui avait laissé son numéro. Les femmes ne lui résistent jamais très longtemps. D'ailleurs il avait eu la sensation qu'elle s'était abandonnée à lui dans l'ascenseur tout à l'heure –quoique lui aussi s'était perdu sous son charme. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient été présentés chez Alice, elle l'évitait. Oui c'est ça, elle s'arrangeait pour ne jamais se trouver trop proche de lui, dès qu'elle le pouvait elle filait dans une autre pièce ou encore mieux elle lui mettait Alice dans les pattes. Edward n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une femme l'ignore, et encore moins lui résiste.

Heureusement il pouvait faire confiance à Alice. A table il se retrouva face à Isabella et ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Hélas ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'éclat de désir qu'il y avait lu dans l'ascenseur.

L'ambiance était très détendue –sauf peut-être entre Edward et Bella mais ça personne ne le remarqua. Tout le monde riait, Emmet n'arrêtait pas de taquiner les filles.

_Oh Emmet ! Des fois je me demande ce qui m'a pris le jour où je t'ai épousé. Dit Rosalie en riant. Emmet l'attrapa et l'embrassa.

_ En tout cas si tu penses au divorce, n'hésites pas à m'appeler Rose, je serais ravi de plumer mon frère pour toi ! répondit Edward dans un éclat de rire.

_Ne lui donnes pas de mauvaises idées toi !

Là Emmet croisa le regard de Bella.

_Oui Bella, mon petit frère est avocat ! Et devine dans quoi il s'est spécialisé ? Les affaires de divorces, ou plutôt les divorcées je devrais dire !

« Et bah au moins maintenant je sais à qui il envoie toutes ces fleurs! De mieux en mieux ! Maintenant je ne vais pas arrêter de l'imaginer dans son cabinet au milieu d'un tas de femmes éplorées prêtes à jeter sur lui. »

Bella en apprit encore un peu plus sur la vie d'Edward au fil de la conversation. Il possédait son propre cabinet et son appartement se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville…

« Je serais curieuse de voir ça. Son appart doit ressembler à une vraie garçonnière. Pas du tout dans le genre de celui d'Alice ! »

Bella finit par se détendre, Edward avait enfin cessé de la fixer. Elle discutait fringues avec Alice et Rosalie, tandis que les garçons parlaient voitures –oui parce qu'apparemment Edward ne faisait pas que collectionner les femmes, il collectionnait aussi les voitures ! Soudain Bella sentit quelque chose frôler son pied, une fois, deux fois… Edward avait retiré sa chaussure et faisait du pied à Bella tout en continuant sa conversation avec Emmet et Jasper. Qui a dit que les hommes ne savaient pas faire deux choses en même temps ? Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Edward, mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas, en revanche il affichait un grand sourire. Bella, elle, avait un peu perdu le fil de sa conversation. Elle inspira profondément et tout en décrivant à Alice le nouveau petit magasin qui venait d'ouvrir au coin de sa rue, Bella chatouilla à son tour le pied d'Edward. Comme prévu celui-ci revint à la charge et remonta lentement son pied le long de sa jambe. Soudain, Bella écarta sa jambe et vint écraser le pied d'Edward avec le talon de sa chaussure.

Edward lâcha un grognement. Tout le monde le regarda, Bella lui envoya son plus magnifique sourire.

_Bah qu'est-ce qui te prend Edward ? Ca va pas ? demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils

_Euh… si, si, j'ai juste… une crampe. Ca fait un mal de chien, dit-il en regardant Bella droit dans les yeux.

_Bon je sers le dessert et après je te sers un petit verre, ca va te détendre !

_Ouai sûrement !

Une fois le dessert fini, Emmet se leva, mit de la musique et entraîna Rosalie dans le salon pour danser. Bella s'était déjà lever et se dirigeait vers la cuisine avec quelques assiettes dans les mains. Alice allait faire de même, mais Edward la stoppa et lui prit ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

_Laisse ça, je vais le faire, va donc danser avec Jasper, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie ! Et oublie pas mon verre hein ! Sers en un à Bella d'ailleurs !

_T'es sûr ? Laisse tout ça là sinon, je le ferais plus tard…

_Non non files, dit Edward en poussant Alice vers le salon.

Il se dépêcha ensuite d'aller dans la cuisine. Bella était près de l'évier, de dos. Il avança tout doucement vers elle. Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver mais ne se retourna pas.

_Je met ça là, je ne sais pas où se trouve…

Soudain elle sursauta, se retourna vivement tout en décochant une gifle à Edward. Surpris, il retira ses mains des hanches de Bella, et ses lèvres de son cou.

« Bon sang, elle a de la force pour son petit gabarit, déjà tout à l'heure elle m'a tué le pied ! J'adore les femmes avec du caractère ! Pour une fois qu'elles ne me tombent pas tout de suite dans les bras. Enfin bon faudrait pas non plus que ça dure trop longtemps. J'ai pas l'habitude de devoir leur courir après. »

_Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Bella maîtrisa sa voix pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent, mais les expressions de son visage étaient suffisantes pour montrer à Edward son humeur.

_Mais enfin ma chérie, je reprends là où on s'est arrêté tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant à nouveau de Bella.

« Décidément il ne comprend pas quand on lui dit non celui-là ! »

Bella le repoussa brusquement, et en profita pour se dégager du coin où elle se trouvait, elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Edward.

_Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'as compris ? Et arrêtes ton petit manège, ça ne marche pas avec moi !

« Ca c'est ce qu'on va voir ma belle »

Isabella gagna vite le salon et rejoignit les autres. Edward arriva quelques instants plus tard.

Isabella dansa avec Alice puisque Jasper avait enfin daigné la lâcher quelques minutes.

« Vivement que cette soirée se termine ! Il va me rendre folle. »

Bella s'amusait, bien qu'Edward ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu étourdie à force de danser, elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Vers 2h, tout le monde était fatigué. Emmet et Rosalie s'apprêtaient à partir.

_Bon Bella la prochaine fois tu viens à la maison, OK ?

_Ca marche ! Mais laisses Rose faire la cuisine je t'en prie !

_Hey !

Rosalie était avec Alice, elle était partie chercher son manteau. Entre temps Jasper se joignit à Emmet et Bella. Edward n'était pas à portée de vue, il était sûrement avec Alice.

Emmet jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et tapa sur l'épaule de Jasper.

_Hey Jazz, j'en profite tant qu'Alice n'est pas là ! Surtout, suis mon conseil…

_ Quel conseil ?

_Ne laisse pas Alice prendre les commandes sinon t'es foutu !

Bella se mit à rire, et Jasper soupira.

_Je crois que pour ça il est déjà trop tard !

Emmet fit une grimace et plaça à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper.

_Dans ce cas… je te souhaite bon courage mon pote !

_Merci quand même du conseil Emmet. J'aurais dû l'appliquer plus tôt ! Mais tu connais ta sœur…

Tous les trois sourirent, puis Jasper reprit la parole au moment où Alice, Rosalie et Edward entrèrent dans la pièce.

_ Bella je dors ici, mais si tu veux je te raccompagne, y en a pas pour longtemps.

_Sinon si tu veux tu peux rentrer avec Rose et moi, on te déposera !

_NON ! Laissez. C'est moi qui vais raccompagner Bella !

Bella était de dos, mais inutile de se retourner pour savoir qui avait fait cette proposition.

« Alors là certainement pas, je préfère encore rentrer à pied. »

_Non non vous en faîtes pas, c'est bon ca va aller.

Bella avait parlé un peu vite, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver coincée seule dans une voiture avec Edward. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice.

Rosalie avait rejoint Emmet, ils se tenaient à côté de la porte, prêts à partir. Edward s'était rapproché de Bella, il avait discrètement placé une main dans le bas de son dos.

_Ca va pas Bella il est hors de question que tu rentres toute seule à cette heure là. Edward va te ramener ! Et ne discutes pas !

Lorsqu'Alice donnait un ordre, on pouvait rarement revenir dessus.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Edward, il avait l'air fier de lui. Ses yeux pétillaient et il affichait un sourire triomphant. Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur tandis qu'Emmet était déjà dans le couloir. De sa main, Edward émit une légère pression dans le dos de Bella pour la faire avancer.

_En route Bella !


	3. Balade en voiture

_Coucou ;) Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Gros Bisous, merci_

* * *

__En route Bella !_

Bella trainait les pieds. Edward plaça son bras autour de sa taille, mais Bella se dégagea rapidement. Ca va elle n'allait mourir pour un trajet en voiture, mais elle n'aimait pas être piégée. Et c'est ce qui venait de se passer.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble et saluèrent Emmet et Rosalie. Une fois seuls, Edward entraîna Bella vers le parking.

_Alors mademoiselle Swan, où dois-je vous déposez ? Edward arborait un petit sourire en coin, qui rendait folle Bella.

Folle. C'etait bien le mot. A un moment donné elle le trouvait terriblement attirant et la seconde d'après son comportement la mettait hors d'elle.

Bella lui indiqua son adresse alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la voiture. Et quelle voiture ! Une Ferrari, à peine voyante avec son rouge flamboyant!

« Décidément, on a vraiment rien en commun ! », pensa Bella.

Les premiers kilomètres se firent dans un silence de plomb. Même le bruit du moteur se faisait remarquablement discret. Edward jetait des petits coups d'œil à Bella. Mais cette dernière n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Ce fut Edward qui se lança.

_J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, pas toi Bella ? Pour une fois, je suis ravi des manigances d'Alice. Elle m'a réservée une magnifique surprise, dit Edward d'une voix veloutée qui fit presque fondre Bella.

« Ah si seulement je ne lui connaissais pas une telle réputation, il serait l'homme idéal ! Enfin je doute sérieusement qu'il existe celui-là. Non mais c'est vrai il est vraiment craquant ! Je l'ai observé avec Alice, il était plein d'attentions, je suis sûre qu'en cherchant bien il doit être capable de tendresse. Et puis d'un côté, rare sont les hommes qui ne vous trompent pas, y a qu'à regarder Jacob, au moins lui il annonce la couleur… NON mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Il est hors de question d'envisager quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. De toute façon c'est pas ce qu'il me propose. Loin de là. Là aussi il est plutôt clair, tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'amuser. Une nuit, deux peut-être, mais c'est tout. Oh je ne dis pas que je suis contre, ce serait même plutôt tentant ! Mais ça n'arrivera jamais ! Entre passer une folle nuit avec un quasi inconnu qu'on ne reverra probablement jamais, et avec Edward, le frère d'Alice, que je risque de revoir pas mal, y a une grosse différence. J'ai toujours casé les hommes –qui m'intéressait je veux dire- dans deux catégories, les dragueurs invétérés avec lesquels il m'est arrivé de passer quelques bons moments mais je n'espère pas grand-chose d'eux. Et ceux qui ont le potentiel pour construire quelque chose de sérieux. J'avais classé Jacob dans la deuxième catégorie, mais au final il s'est avéré qu'il appartenait à la première. Et le cas d'Edward me déchire ! Non je suis sérieuse! Il a tout pour rentrer dans la deuxième catégorie –il est à tomber, plutôt charmant dans son genre. Il me plait, ça je ne peux pas me le cacher, même si son comportement me donne envie de le gifler en permanence ! C'est peut-être ce qui fait son charme !- mais il est clair que c'est le roi de la première catégorie. Et je ne serais pas contre quelques bons moments avec lui, mais HELAS c'est le frère d'Alice. Et puis j'en ai assez des histoires qui ne mènent nul part. Ce que je veux maintenant c'est quelque chose de concret. De la stabilité. Je peux tout à fait renoncer à lui, c'est bien mon intention d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas obsédée par lui non plus. Mais il faudrait qu'il arrête de me courir après comme ça ! C'est pas faute de le repousser pourtant ! Surtout que, si il ne lâche l'affaire, je doute que ce soit à cause de ma plastique de rêve non je pencherais plutôt pour le fait qu'il ne doit pas souvent –si ce n'est jamais- se faire repousser par une femme.»

Isabella s'était perdue dans ces pensées, elle en fut rapidement tirée lorsqu'elle sentit une main glisser sur sa cuisse. Elle lança un regard furibond à Edward, et lui retourna le poignet pour dégager sa main de sa cuisse.

_ISABELLA…Bon sang tu prends du plaisir à me torturer ou quoi !

« C'est pas impossible », pensa Isabella en souriant.

_Je ne te comprends pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses comme ça ? Explique-moi ! Je n'avais pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça pourtant quand on s'est… croisé… dans cet ascenseur. Je suis sûr que tu as ressenti la même chose que moi… cette …incroyable attirance entre nous. C'était comme une évidence ! Tu sais que ce genre de choses ne se produit pas souvent… une telle alchimie entre deux personnes… Alors arrêtes de me repousser ! Tu ne penses pas qu'on ferait mieux d'utiliser …toute cette tension qu'il y a entre nous pour s'amuser un peu. Imagine un peu les étincelles qu'on pourrait faire ensemble. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis le moment où je t'ai vue. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi ! J'ai envie de toi Bella, alors arrêtes ton petit jeu, et allons chez moi !

Bella regarda Edward stupéfaite. Elle bouillonnait. Au prix d'un très gros effort, elle n'explosa pas. C'est d'une voix posée mais ferme qu'elle s'adressa à Edward –du moins au début !

_Arrête toi !

_Quoi ?

_ARRÊTE TOI !

_Non mais arrêtes tu déconnes Bella…

_Je t'assure que si tu n'arrêtes pas cette voiture maintenant, je…

_C'est bon, c'est bon, calme toi, je vais me ranger sur le côté.

L'arrêt d'Edward entraîna une avalanche de klaxon. Bella reconnaissait cette rue, elle ne se trouvait plus très loin de chez elle. Bella avait la chance d'habiter dans un quartier qui ne dormait jamais. Résultat, même à cette heure, les rues étaient plutôt bondées. Il lui faudrait marcher quelques minutes avant d'atteindre son appartement.

Aussitôt la voiture arrêtée, et sans un mot, Bella ouvrit la portière et s'élança sur le trottoir.

Edward avait essayé de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne sorte de la voiture, mais elle avait été si rapide qu'elle lui avait presque écrasé les doigts dans la portière. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la vitre côté passager.

_BELLAAA ! BELLAA arrête tes bêtises ! Et remonte !

Bella ne se retourna pas. Elle fila à travers la foule. Enervée et en colère, ce n'est qu'après quelques centaines de mètres, qu'elle commença à faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle s'était trompée de chemin. Il lui fallut 15 minutes de plus pour rentrer chez elle. Bella se dépêcha de mettre la clé dans la serrure, d'ouvrir la porte et de jeter ses affaires dans l'entrée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle referma la porte qu'elle se détendit complètement.

« Enfin ! Cette soirée est ENFIN terminée ! »

Bella n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite, elle se servit un verre de vin, mit de la musique et se fit couler un bain. Ce moment de détente lui fit un bien fou. C'est en ayant presque réussi à oublier le comportement d'Edward, que Bella s'endormit paisiblement.

….

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC…

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? Non mais les gens n'ont aucune compassion ou quoi! Qui oserait frapper comme ça chez quelqu'un à une heure pareille ! D'ailleurs il est quelle heure ? »

Isabella entrouvrit les yeux quelques secondes, tout en essayant d'attraper son réveil.

« QUOI ! NON ! Alors là, personne ne me feras lever de mon lit à 7h un samedi matin ! »

Bella roula sur le ventre, remonta la couette jusque sur sa tête, et plaqua ses deux mains emmitouflées dans la couette sur ses oreilles. Elle s'assoupit à nouveau quelques secondes, mais revint à elle, à nouveau dérangée par le bruit.

_Qui que ce soit, il va me le payer !

Bella se leva. Un peu trop vite, à en croire la pièce qui se mit à tourner légèrement. N'étant pas encore totalement réveillée, elle eu le temps de se cogner dans deux, trois meubles avant d'atteindre la porte. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur.

Bella ouvrit la porte.

_Bonjour ma belle !

Bella n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Edward entrait déjà dans l'appartement. Il se mit à lui parler des embouteillages qu'il avait rencontré sur le chemin pour venir jusque chez elle, du soleil qui brillait dehors, des quelques nouvelles qu'il avait entendu à la radio… tout cela en retirant sa veste et en s'installant sur le tabouret près du bar dans la cuisine. Bref il faisait comme chez lui. Bella ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ce qu'il disait, elle n'arrivait pour l'instant qu'à le suivre des yeux. Le comportement d'Edward la déroutait totalement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il se pointerait chez elle.

« Quel culot ! »

Bella était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur la poignée. Immobile, sans voix et le regard perdu, elle était tournée vers Edward qui était assit en face d'elle. Elle était partagée entre colère et admiration. Il faut dire qu'il était –comme toujours- captivant avec sa chemise blanche ouverte de quelques boutons, son jean sculpté sur lui, ses cheveux tout ébouriffés, son magnifique sourire…Oh et puis ses yeux, on s'y perdrait.

Edward scrutait Isabella du regard, en remontant de ses pieds jusqu'à son visage. Et ce qu'il voyait n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, à en croire ses yeux brillants.

_Allez Bella approche ! Edward était tout souriant. Alors, comme je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais… j'ai pris …des brioches, des petits pains au chocolat…oh et puis des petits gâteaux absolument délicieux dont je n'ai aucune idée du nom! Enfin… ils ne sont pas aussi délicieux que toi ! Je dois bien reconnaître que…j'adore ton pyjama Bella! Alors thé ou café ?...

Cette lueur dans les yeux d'Edward, tandis qu'il la dévorait littéralement du regard, eu le don de faire émerger Bella. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait qu'un vieux short et un caraco légèrement trop petit. Le tout ne couvrait pas grand-chose. Bella fusilla Edward du regard et se dépêcha d'enfiler le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main. Mais Edward se mit à rire.

_J'ai hâte de te voir dans la mienne, le short en moins sûr…

Edward riait tout en remplissant la cafetière. Bella fronça les sourcils, regarda ce qu'elle venait d'enfiler…une des chemise de Jasper.

« Si il rangeait ses affaires celui-là aussi ! »

_Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et…et ça ! Bella fit un signe de tête en direction du sachet en papier où devait se trouver les brioches…

_Oh, on s'est quitté sur un désaccord hier, je voulais remédier à ça au plus vite. Si tu ne veux pas venir chez moi, y a pas de mal, on reste chez toi. Donc… me voilà ! En plus je ne suis pas venu les mains vides, je me suis dit qu'on aurait faim. Edward arborait un petit sourire innocent, tout en secouant le sachet de sa main droite.

_Alors Bella, tu ne m'as pas répondu, thé ou café ?

Bella regardait Edward les yeux ronds, le visage crispé par la colère.

_Sors d'ici ! Sors… sors d'ici ! Non mais… tu n'abandonnes jamais ! Alors là mon pote… si tu crois que c'est en me tirant du lit avec tes petits pains que tu vas me mettre dans ton lit, tu fais une grosse erreur ! Ca ne se fera NI chez toi, NI chez moi, alors va voir ailleurs !

Bella était maintenant furieuse, presque hystérique. Elle ne cessait de pester contre Edward. Celui-ci était debout, mais il n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre pas vers la porte. Bella se rua alors vers lui et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Il se retrouva très vite sur le pas de la porte. Enfin si Edward avait voulu, il aurait pu résister à Bella, ça n'aurait pas été très difficile, mais elle semblait tellement furieuse… Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle était en colère.

_J'aurais dû attendre un peu, tu n'es pas de très bonne humeur lorsqu'on te tire du lit ! Edward arborait son petit sourire en coin.

Pour seule réponse Bella lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle allait faire demi-tour, mais elle se ravisa, rouvrit la porte et arracha le sac en papier des mains d'Edward qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Que je ne me sois pas levée pour rien !

Edward appela deux, trois fois Bella à travers la porte, puis restant sans réponse il partit. Bella rumina un bon moment et se défoula en dévorant tout ce qu'Edward avait acheté.

« Je dois dire qu'il a raison sur un point, ces gâteaux sont vraiment délicieux ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de débarquer chez moi comme ça ? Il a le don de m'agacer, c'est incroyable. Il se croit tout permit ! Il se comporte comme si il était chez lui, comme si j'étais A lui ! Ah je retiens Alice sur coup là ! Quelle idée de me pousser dans les bras d'Edward. »

Bella profita de sa journée, tout en douceur. Installée près de la fenêtre avec un livre, elle pouvait sentir le soleil la réchauffer lentement. Elle s'endormie en début d'après-midi, rattrapant ainsi le sommeil dont Edward l'avait privé le matin. Bella s'attendait à avoir des nouvelles d'Edward, que ce soit une visite, un coup de téléphone ou autre chose… puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Mais rien. Rien ce jour-là. Ni les jours suivants. Peut-être avait-il comprit.

Bien sûr Alice avait appelé pour avoir des nouvelles. Elle voulait savoir si tout s'était bien passé en rentrant. Enfin elle voulait plutôt savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Edward ! Bella tourna autour du pot, ne donnant que de vagues réponses à Alice. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle en eu assez. Elle adorait Alice, elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies. Et en temps ordinaire, elle supportait très bien toute ses extravagances, mais là, il fallait qu'elle arrête de lui parler de son frère ! Alors Isabella raconta tout à Alice, les fleurs, leur rencontre, l'insistance d'Edward, sa visite surprise… Enfin, elle dû faire son récit en deux fois, car à peine avait-elle commencé qu'Alice lui raccrocha au nez et frappa à sa porte 20 minutes plus tard. Alice écouta Bella et l'interrompit un nombre incalculable de fois. A peine Bella avait-elle fini qu'Alice prit la parole tout en sautillant assise sur le canapé.

_Aah je ne savais pas que c'était lui ton fameux client ! Bon je sais pas qu'il a de nombreuses aventures, MAIS je t'assure Bella que si je ne pensais pas sérieusement que vous feriez un couple parfait tous les deux, je n'aurai jamais essayé de vous rapprocher ! Ouiii il papillonne un peu, mais je suis CERTAINE que s'il trouvait la femme qu'il lui faut il ferait un mari idéal. Et tu es la femme qu'il lui faut Bella…

_Alice arrête tes bétises…

_Oh mais non non. Je suis sérieuse ! Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Laisse-lui une petite chance pour voir. Allez, je te promets que s'il fait un truc de travers il va entendre parler de moi !...

_Alice… Alice écoute moi, je sais que… tu ne te préoccupes que de mon bonheur, de celui d'Edward aussi d'ailleurs, mais lui et moi… ca ne se fera pas. D'accord ? Promet-moi d'arrêter toutes tes manigances s'il te plaît.

Alice soupira. Puis d'un sourire éclatant, elle s'adressa à Bella en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_OK, OK. De toute façon, je suis certaine que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, si tu ne me crois pas, tanpis ! Alors pour l'instant tu lui résistes… attends je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, tu as raison d'agir comme tu le fais. Un peu de résistance de la part de Mademoiselle Swan ne lui fera pas de mal puisqu'il se comporte comme un parfait imbécile ! Mais il sait aussi être tout à fait charmant. Et quand il aura comprit qu'il ne t'aura pas avec une telle attitude, il changera de comportement crois moi ! Tu peux me regarder avec ton petit sourire là ! Mais moi j'ai vu comment il te regardait, et je t'assure qu'il n'est pas prêt de te laisser tranquille ! Alors OK, je ne te parle plus de lui ! De toute façon, le plus gros du travail est fait !

Alice avait l'air fier d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle était comme ça. Avec Alice on a toujours l'impression qu'elle sait ce qu'il va se passer avant tout le monde, elle a l'air tellement sûre d'elle. Et d'ailleurs la plupart du temps, elle a raison.

Bella secoua la tête, et alla préparer de quoi manger avec Alice. Alors qu'elles étaient assise en train de manger, Alice se mit rire toute seule. Bella la regarda, attendant qu'Alice lui explique ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

_Hey… je me disais bien aussi que c'était bizarre qu'Edward m'offre des fleurs !

Alice et Bella se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

_Enfin tu es bien difficile quand même, moi Jasper ne m'a jamais surprise au petit matin avec le petit déjeuner ! Quoique de toute façon… quand il me réveille le matin, c'est pas d'un petit déjeuner dont j'ai envie…

Alice et Bella continuèrent à discuter et à rire ensemble une bonne partie de la journée.

…

Lorsque Jasper rentra, Bella eu avec lui à peu de choses près la même conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Alice.

Jasper aimait bien Edward. Il le trouvait sympa, drôle… Ils s'étaient bien entendus lors du dîner chez Alice. Et en discutant avec lui, il s'était rangé à l'avis d'Alice. De plus Edward et Bella s'étaient dévorés du regard toute la soirée. « Certes il s'y prend mal avec Bella, mais elle ne le laisse pas indifférent, loin de là », pensa-t'il. « Ces deux-là seraient parfaits ensemble. Surtout que Bella n'a pas l'air insensible à son charme non plus ! Mais remontée comme elle l'est, ça ne va être du gâteau de la faire changer d'avis ! »

Jasper se mit à rire tout seul. « Le passage en force avec Bella, ça ne marche pas trop ! J'espère qu'il a de l'imagination parce qu'il va lui en falloir pour séduire Bella après ça ! »

Edward n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir courir après les femmes. La plupart du temps, quelques petits signaux de sa part suffisaient à attirer celles qu'il voulait. Il faut dire que toutes les femmes qu'il séduisait cherchaient la même chose que lui. Une aventure. Un bon moment, sans engagement, sans complication. Exactement ce qui satisfaisait chacune des parties. Mais avec Bella, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu ! Au début il avait cru qu'elle jouait un simple jeu en le repoussant ou alors uniquement parce qu'ils se trouvaient chez sa sœur. Mais non. Elle avait continué à le repousser, non sans mal d'ailleurs. Elle lui avait presque écrasé la main dans la portière.

De plus un petit détail l'avait surpris. En général sa voiture suscitait pas mal de remarques de la part des femmes. Elle avait d'ailleurs en règle générale le don de les pousser encore plus rapidement dans son lit ! Mais Bella non. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté après avoir vu la voiture, lui avait donné envie de cacher sous terre. Il en avait été à la fois vexé et ravi. Bella n'était pas superficielle, elle ne s'arrêtait à ce genre de détails. Et parmi toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues, celles qui ne s'étaient pas intéressées à son argent tenaient sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Ce qu'Edward avait éprouvé en voyant Bella était… nouveau. Cette femme le bouleversait. Et ce n'était pas sans lui poser de problème. Il ne voulait pas d'une vraie relation. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était… Bella. Mais depuis qu'elle avait appris son nom, son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Après l'épisode du matin, Edward était en colère. Pourquoi lui résistait-elle comme ça ? Et lui pourquoi insistait-il tellement ? Sous le coup de la colère Edward décida de laisser tomber. Elle ne voulait pas de lui, et bien qu'elle aille voir ailleurs ! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate! Il s'efforça de ne plus penser à elle, et donc de ne pas l'appeler, ni de lui rendre visite…

…

Les jours passèrent et Bella n'eut pas de nouvelles d'Edward. Elle en était à la fois soulagée, et un peu frustrée aussi.

Bizarrement elle n'eut plus une seule commande pour 'Edward.C'.

« Il doit avoir changé de boutique ! Tant mieux ! »

Dans la semaine, Emmet appela Bella pour l'inviter à venir dîner chez lui comme promit.

_Ok ça marche Emmet ! Tu veux que j'appelle Jasper ?

_Laisse tomber ! Rosalie a appelé Alice, elle doit déjà être en train de lui faire essayer des tenues !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

_Tu as appelé Edward aussi ? demanda Bella d'une petite voix qui se voulait totalement décontractée.

_OH Bella, mais c'est que t'es accro !

_Arrêtes ! C'est une question comme ça.

_Ouai c'est ça ! D'ailleurs …

Emmet se mit à rire à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

_... pour le dessert, Rose a prévu des brioches et des petits pains au chocolat…

Emmet rit de plus belle.

« C'est dingue, dans cette famille, tout le monde sait tout en moins de deux ! »

_C'est ça moque toi de moi, en attendant je vais raccrocher ce sera mieux…

_Non non, attend, dsolé, mais c'était trop tentant ! Oui j'ai appelé Edward, mais il m'a inventé une excuse vaseuse pour ne pas venir, il aurait soi-disant du travail ! Personnellement je pense plutôt qu'il lui faut un petit peu de temps pour se remettre de son échec cuisant avec toi…

-…

_Allô ? Bella ? Et bah voyons elle a raccroché, si on ne peut plus rigoler un peu !

En effet Bella avait raccrochée. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de l'absence d'Edward. Enfin elle passerait une soirée tranquille au moins.

Tout le monde passa une bonne soirée chez Emmet.

Edward lui passa sa soirée au bureau. Il aimait son bureau. Indépendamment du travail, c'était un endroit très agréable, décoré par sa mère, il s'y sentait tranquille. Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel d'Emmet, il avait su aussitôt qu'il n'irait pas. Il aurait pu, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il n'avait pas encore mis ses idées au clair en ce qui concernait Bella. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines et il n'avait eu aucuns contacts avec elle. Pourtant elle l'obsédait toujours autant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si son obsession venait du fait qu'elle le repoussait –fait nouveau pour lui-, ou s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus… de plus fort. La seconde hypothèse ne le ravissait pas tellement. Il y pensa toute la soirée.

« C'est idiot ! Je ne suis pas amoureux, je ne l'Aime pas, je ne la connais même pas… Non j'ai juste envie d'elle c'est tout… D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'elle en a autant envie que moi. Et pourtant… Je n'ai jamais été obsédé comme ça par une femme! C'est dingue. »

Edward ruminai, essayant de mettre le doigt sur le qui le tracassait depuis bientôt deux semaines.

« NON, non non ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour. Comment cette idée a pu ne serait-ce que me traverser l'esprit ? »

Edward sourit et se balança sur le siège de son fauteuil.

« Non, mon égo en a juste pris un coup c'est tout. Mais je ne vais pas en rester là ! Je suis sûr qu'elle en a autant envie que moi. Elle joue au chat et à la souris pour l'instant, mais elle ne me résistera pas bien longtemps ! Je ne vais pas la lâcher comme ça. Je vais juste avoir un peu plus d'efforts à fournir que d'habitude, voilà tout. Je suis le meilleur dans mon travail parce que je ne lâche jamais l'affaire. Je persévère jusqu'à ce que j'ai ce que je veux. J'utilise tous les moyens qui sont à m disposition pour gagner. Et rare sont les affaires que j'ai perdues. Et bien je ne perdrais pas celle-ci. Je vais me consacrer à cette affaire, et la considérer comme un défi personnel ! Même si je dois changer de tactique, je mettrais Isabella Swan dans mon lit. Tôt. Ou tard. Mais je gagnerais.


	4. Audace et passion

Coucou à toutes ;) , je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais je vais profiter des vacances pour avancer un peu plus ;)

En espérant que cette suite vous plaira, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, gros bisous, mack

* * *

Les rayons du soleil irradiaient la pièce d'une délicieuse lumière lorsque Bella ouvrit les yeux.

« Hum ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. »

Le dîner chez Emmet remontait maintenant à une semaine. Bella n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Edward, du moins pas directement. En effet, grâce aux membres de la famille Cullen, elle ne perdait pas une miette de la vie d'Edward. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour amener la conversation sur lui. Enfin, chaque membre de la famille avait sa façon bien à lui –et plus ou moins subtile- d'amener le sujet. Alice tout d'abord -bien qu'ayant promit de tenir sa langue- ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire quelques commentaires de temps à autre. Mais –même si cela peut paraître étonnant- c'est encore elle qui laissait Bella le plus tranquille. En effet, si Alice faisait de son mieux pour tenir sa promesse, Jasper lui ne se privait pas de donner son point de vue à Bella, surtout qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec Edward. Quant à Emmet, le sujet l'inspirait Enormément, et les blagues fusaient dès qu'il se retrouvait avec Bella.

Mais Isabella pouvait s'accommoder du comportement du clan Cullen, tant qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à Edward.

« Je suis bien contente de voir qu'il a reprit ses esprits. Il a dû enfin comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter avec moi comme il se comporte avec les autres femmes. Une liaison entre nous aurait été une erreur Monumentale ! Surtout avec Alice dans les parages! » Bella se mit à rire. « Il doit déjà avoir reprit ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Quoique non, une chose a changée ! Il ne commande plus chez nous. Enfin il aurait eu un sacré culot de continuer à me faire livrer des fleurs chez ses conquêtes ! » A cette pensée Bella rit de plus belle « Et bien ça va nous faire un sacré trou dans les bénéfices! Edward était un client vraiment très… fidèle! » C'est dans la bonne humeur que Bella rejeta la couette à un coin du lit. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et admira la vie qui bouillonnait déjà à l'extérieur. Cette journée s'annonçait magnifique, ce qui fit naître un sourire radieux sur le visage de Bella. Le soleil se reflétait d'une manière extraordinaire sur l'immeuble en brique rouge situé juste en face. Le vent, frais et léger, ne donnait qu'une envie : sauter dans ses vêtements et partir à la découverte des trésors cachés de cette ville. Un sourire béat aux lèvres, Bella ferma les yeux et inspira profondément puis elle ferma la fenêtre et partit toute sautillante à la manière d'Alice affronter cette nouvelle journée.

Aujourd'hui, contrairement à ses habitudes et pour la première fois, Bella n'allait pas travailler bien qu'on soit un jour de semaine. Non, aujourd'hui Alice lui avait proposé –non lui avait ordonnée- de la suivre dans une journée 100% filles comme elle l'avait appelée. Au programme : shopping –comment y échapper- salon de beauté, déjeuner au resto… Enfin, avec Alice aux commandes Bella pouvait s'attendre à tout !

Bella prit donc tout son temps pour se préparer, déjeuner, s'habiller… Une fois prête, elle descendit l'escalier et se retrouva dans le magasin. Tout était calme. A première vue, il n'y avait personne.

_Jasper ?

…

_JASPER ?

Aucune réponse. Bella avança dans l'arrière boutique où elle avait entendu du bruit. En chemin elle se cogna contre un meuble, ce qui dû avertir Jasper de sa présence car il sortit en trombe de la pièce et alla au devant de Bella. Les yeux grands ouverts, et le souffle court, il se dandinait en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

_OH Bella ! Mais …qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Euh... je croyais qu'Alice venait te chercher aujourd'hui… non ?

Bella fronça les sourcils en regardant Jasper. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? ».

Bella s'amusa intérieurement du fait que Jasper avait toujours été un piètre menteur. Dès leur rencontre, cette complicité, cette simplicité dans leurs rapports, cette confiance presque instantanée… les avaient unis d'une façon presque irrationnelle. Aujourd'hui encore elle se demandait si elle saurait un jour établir ce genre de relation avec un homme. Une relation basée sur l'égalité des deux êtres, sur une confiance pleine et entière, un abandon de soi complet et honnête… Jusqu'à présent elle avait essayé, elle y avait même cru parfois, mais sans jamais vraiment y parvenir.

_Oui oui je passe la journée avec Alice. Mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée, alors j'en profite pour venir dire bonjour à mon pti Jazz ! Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Un petit sourire aux lèvres elle ajouta :

_Mais j'ai comme l'impression que je te dérange non ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Jasper ?

Bella se tenait les mains sur les hanches, et affichait un petit sourire en coin.

_Quoi ? Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! Jte croyais déjà partie, c'est tout. Tu veux un café avant de partir ? Viens je vais t'en faire un, dit Jasper tout en entrainant Bella un peu plus loin et en la ramenant vers l'entrée de la boutique.

_Ah bah tiens, voilà Alice. Tanpis vous prendrez votre café en route, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard.

En effet Alice venait juste d'apparaître à la porte. Jasper et elles échangèrent un regard l'espace de quelques secondes. Bella les observa en fronçant les sourcils, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, Alice l'attrapa par le bras, et après avoir embrassé Jasper elles se retrouvèrent en moins de deux dans la rue.

_Allez Bella dépêche toi un peu ! J'ai tout un programme de prévu. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Aller aller…

Alice et Bella montèrent dans un taxi et ainsi débuta une journée qui allait s'avérer très longue pour Bella.

…

10h : _Oh Bella Bella, viens par là, essaie moi ça…

10h31 : passage en caisse

10h34 : _Oh Bella Bella, regarde, tu serais magnifique là-dedans…

10h36 : _Bella attend attend prend ça aussi !

10h36 : _Oh et puis ça…

10h36 : _Wouah t'as vu ça… ?

10h37 : Bella… ? Bella t'es où ? Ne pars pas si vite, prends ça aussi !

…

…

…

Jusqu'à 13h30 elles ne firent que passer de magasins en magasins, tout en augmentant à chaque fois le nombre de sac accrochés à leurs bras ! Elles avaient acheté assez de vêtements pour remplir le dressing de la moitié des habitantes du quartier. Et si de ventre d'Alice ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre elle aurait pu traîner Bella dans encore bon nombre de magasins. A la place elles allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant du coin. Lorsque Bella s'assit sur sa chaise elle se demanda si elle arriverait à se relever tellement elle avait les jambes lourdes. Quant à Alice, elle eu un petit moment de mou, mais très vite elle retrouva toute sa vivacité et sa gaieté légendaire.

…

…

_Ah Edward, salut ! T'arrives au bon moment !

_Salut ! Alors, tout est prêt ?

_Ouai ouai c'est bon. Mais tu vas devoir m'aider à monter tout ça là-haut ! Et puis je te préviens, frère d'Alice ou pas il est hors de question que je te fasse un prix, tu vas payer plein pot mon gars !

_Ouai OK ok !

Jasper et Edward se mirent à rire. Puis Edward commença à retirer son manteau et à déposer ses affaires. Il avait pour une fois prit une pause déjeuner et en avait profité pour faire l'aller-retour à la boutique. Lorsqu'il se releva pour aller aider Jasper, celui-ci était adossé au comptoir, les jambes croisées et le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable et un petit sourire en coin

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un air terriblement sexy.

Jasper continuait de rire.

_Tu sais… je suis d'accord avec Alice, vous seriez parfait tous les deux avec Bella ! Surtout que de toute évidence elle te fait de l'effet pour que tu t'acharnes autant. Jasper fit une petite grimace puis continua. Mais bon, contrairement à Alice je sais que pour l'instant ce que tu cherches ce n'est pas une histoire sérieuse ! Et ma foi Bella est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Peut-être qu'elle te fera sortir des histoires sans lendemain, sait-on jamais…

_Jasper…

_NON, dit Jasper d'un ton ferme. Laisse-moi finir ! Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir cette conversation et je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de me lancer sur ce terrain, mais … Je ne suis pas en train de te faire la leçon. Je te considère comme mon frangin, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi… Bon je ne vais pas m'épancher, je fais vite et on n'en reparle plus. Vous êtes tous les deux majeurs et vaccinés, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais sache que si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à moi, et ça que tu sois le frère d'Alice ou non ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

Jasper était maintenant tout près d'Edward et le regardait avec des yeux sombres. Devant la mine déconfite d'Edward, Jasper éclata de rire et s'éloigna.

_Ca va détend toi ! Bon maintenant qu'on a mit les choses au point, faut que jte dise un truc… Jasper riait de plus belle, ce qui avait l'air d'agacer Edward.

_Bon vas-y crache le morceau…

_Je t'aide avec le plus grand plaisir Edward… mais… t'as du chemin à faire mon vieux ! Si tu crois que ça va suffire pour faire tomber Bella, je vois que tu la connais mal ! Entre nous… elle a pas trop apprécié de découvrir que tu faisais tomber les femmes comme des mouches, elle doit pas avoir envie de finir dans ta collection. Ajouté au fait que tu sois le frangin d'Alice, alors là… t'es grillé. Mais bon t'as l'air de pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire, et moi jsuis curieux de voir ce que tu vas nous trouver de nouveau… Ca promet d'être intéressant…

_ T'exagère toujours, les femmes ne m'ont jamais résisté très longtemps, je ne vois pas pourquoi Bella ferait exception. Il faut juste que je déploie un peu plus de moyens… Et j'ai une imagination débordante quand il s'agit des femmes. Et puis avec Bella c'est… je sais pas… ça doit être le fait qu'elle me résiste comme ça qui fait que je la désire encore plus. Je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas habitué… avoua Edward en riant.

Toujours adossé au comptoir Jasper regardait Edward les yeux brillants et un petit sourire en coin. Lorsqu'Edward s'en aperçu il fit une drôle de tête.

_Quoi encore ?

_Tu penses à elle souvent non ?

Edward regarda Jasper les yeux ronds.

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire ? Je pense à Bella pas plus que… Je…

_Bah alors tu perds tes mots ! Ca n'arrive pas souvent chez les Cullen ça !

Je parie qu'elle t'empêche de dormir la nuit ! Que tu penses à elle toute la journée et que ça te rend malade qu'elle te repousse comme ça ! Avoue que ce que tu ressens pour Bella est un brin différent de ce que tu ressens pour les autres !

_Arrête tes conneries Jasper ! Où vas-tu chercher ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que Bella m'attire que je…

_Ouai bon aller, arrête de dépenser ton énergie à mentir, aide moi plutôt à monter ça !

…

…

_Ouhhh …C'est tellement agréable. Alice ! Je te remercie de m'avoir forcé à te suivre, si tu savais ce que ça fait du bien.

Isabella était installée sur une table de massage et se laissait emporter dans un merveilleux moment de détente. Elle s'était déjà fait masser mais jamais par un professionnel et la jeune femme qui s'occupait d'elle avait des mains de fées. Dès les premières impulsions, Isabella se dit qu'elle devrait s'accorder ce genre de petits plaisirs plus souvent et qu'elle devrait s'assurer des compétences en la matière du prochain homme qui entrera dans sa vie.

_ Ah bah enfin ! Heureuse de te l'entendre dire. J'ai TOUJOURS de très bonnes initiatives, mais rares sont les personnes qui les reconnaissent ! C'est bien, la prochaine fois que je voudrais organiser quelque chose je n'aurais pas à me lancer dans des pourparlers interminables. Tu es très têtu tout de même ! Bon alors on se refait ça la semaine prochaine ?

Alice avait achevé sa phrase sur un ton pressé et enjoué, ce qui déclencha un lourd soupir chez Bella.

_Alice… !

_C'est bon n'en dit pas plus ! J'ai compris. Alice faisait mine de bouder.

_Alice…

_Non non c'est bon !

_...

Alice s'acharna sur Bella encore un petit moment, puis une fois tous leurs soins terminés, elles s'installèrent au salon de thé et s'accordèrent une pause gourmande. La fin de journée approchait, et les deux filles -même Alice- étaient épuisées.

Tout en buvant son thé, Bella discutait avec Alice. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre elle se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer.

_J'ai passé une très bonne journée ! Mais je suis crevée. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est rentrer, me mettre sous ma couette et dormir ! Il nous faudrait presque une voiture toute entière pour transporter tous nos achats. Alice et Bella regardèrent tous leurs sacs posés près de leur table et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, elles partirent toutes les deux dans fou rire. Alice finit par se calmer un peu et attrapa son téléphone qui vibrait.

_Jasper ! Tu fais bien de m'appeler tiens, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

La conversation continua encore quelques minutes puis Alice raccrocha.

_Voilà j'ai résolu notre problème de sacs !

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux filles se tenaient sur l'élégant perron de l'institut, et attendaient Jasper qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Bella aperçu Jasper de loin. Il faut dire qu'Alice lui avait demandé de venir avec la camionnette qui servait aux livraisons. Alice et Bella fourrèrent tous leurs achats dans le véhicule et montèrent dans un taxi, tandis que Jasper reprenait la route.

Les filles avaient choisis le bon moment pour rentrer. En effet, à peine avaient-elles mis un pied dans le taxi, qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattait dans la ville.

Lorsque le chauffeur demanda la destination, Alice lui donna son adresse sans laisser le temps à Bella de répondre.

_Ca aurait tout de même été plus court de passer par chez moi avant.

_Quoi tu rigoles ! Tu manges à la maison ! Jasper est censé avoir préparé le dîner. Si je te laisse rentrer chez toi maintenant, tu es capable d'aller de coucher sans rien avaler !

Bella était épuisé et ne montrait pas grand enthousiasme pour l'invitation d'Alice. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

_Et inutile de discuter. Promit je ne te garde pas longtemps ! On mange et je te laisse rentrer chez toi.

Bella était trop épuisé pour tenter de s'opposer à Alice. Elle se laissa donc conduire chez elle. Après tout, Alice avait encore une fois raison, si Bella était rentré chez elle, elle n'aurait probablement pas eu le courage de se préparer quelque chose.

Alice et Bella se ruèrent hors du taxi pour éviter la pluie. En passant dans le hall, Bella fit signe au gardien, un homme déjà d'un certain âge, assez grand, les cheveux parsemés d'argent et toujours très sympathique.

En pénétrant dans l'ascenseur, l'esprit de Bella fut assaillit par des visions d'Edward et elle. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce qu'il aurait put se passer entre eux, si il n'avait eut une telle âme de prédateur et bien sûr si il n'avait pas été le frère d'Alice.

La petite sonnerie de l'ascenseur ramena Bella sur terre, et elle se précipita dans l'appartement d'Alice avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, suivie de peu par Alice.

Jasper arriva une petite demi-heure plus tard. Les deux filles étaient toujours assises sur le canapé.

_T'en a mis du temps dis donc !

_Hey ptite maligne, j'ai déposé tes paquets à l'appartement, ça m'a fait un détour.

_Oh désolé Jasper. T'es un amour.

Alice se redressa soudain, fit les yeux doux à Jasper et lui décocha son plus magnifique sourire.

_Oh toi tu veux me demander quelque chose ! dit Jasper en s'approchant d'Alice, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_Euh… ouiii... tu es tellement un amour que tu vas bien nous préparer des plateaux et les amener ici. Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit et elle se dandina sur les coussins de façon à arracher un nouveau baiser à Jasper.

Jasper, qui se tenait debout devant Alice, sourit tout en soupirant. Puis il se pencha vers Alice et plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il s'approcha encore plus près d'Alice, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ma puce, … mais j'espère bien que tu m'en seras reconnaissante… Jasper déposa de délicats baisers dans le cou d'Alice, celle-ci se dandina et plaça ses bras autour du cou de Jasper.

_Oh hey ! Jsuis pas venue pour vous voir…. Aahhh… attendez au moins que je sois partie !

Jasper gratifia Alice d'un dernier baiser et s'éloigna, tout en ne quittant pas un instant Alice des yeux.

Installés sur le canapé, Alice Jasper et Bella mangèrent un plateau télé devant une émission de télé réalité. Ils s'amusèrent à critiquer tour à tour chacune des candidates. Sans s'en rendre compte, Bella s'assoupit. Elle fut réveillée par des voix très lointaine, des éclats de rire peut-être… Lorsqu'elle émergea enfin elle se rappela où elle était. Alice était pliée en deux devant la télé, une des candidates venait apparemment de faire une belle chute.

_Bon je crois que je vais y aller.

_Déjà ?

_Oh oui oui, je suis fatigué. Mais je suis vraiment ravie de ma journée avec toi !

Jasper appela un taxi tandis que les deux filles en profitaient pour discuter de leurs achats.

_Rentre bien Bella ! Et profite bien de ta soirée.

_Oh c'est tout fait ! Je vais rentrer et me coucher !

Jasper jeta un coup d'œil à Alice, puis vint embrasser Bella. Isabella se dépêcha de gagner le hall de l'immeuble, laissant Alice et Jasper dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le pas de la porte.

Le taxi ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, et Bella se laissa tomber sur le siège arrière. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bas de chez elle, elle paya son trajet, et commença à chercher ses clés dans son sac. « Oh j'espère que Jasper ne m'a pas déposé ça n'importe où, n'importe comment. Il a le chic pour tout mettre en désordre ». Bella trouva enfin ses clés. Elle ouvrit la porte, et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, mais quelque chose en bloquait l'accès. Un bouquet. « Oh Jasper a dû en déposer un dans la journée. Bella referma donc la porte d'un coup de pied. Le léger courant d'air provoqué par le mouvement de la porte, fit voler un doux parfum jusqu'aux narines de Bella. Isabella s'arrêta et plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer quelque chose. Petit à petit ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à la pénombre, et elle distinguait à présent le contour de plusieurs choses dans la pièce. Elle avança en direction du canapé, pour allumer la lampe posée sur la petite table à côté. Bella n'aurait dû rencontrer aucun obstacle sur son chemin mais soudain elle se cogna dans quelque chose et trébucha par terre. Bella se frotta le genou tout en pestant. « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça. Ah si j'attrappe Jasper ! ». Bella tendit les bras pour essayer de se repérer, sa petite chute l'avait un peu désorientée. Soudain elle sentit la douceur d'un tissu sous ses doigts. « Le canapé ! Bon la lampe ne devrait pas être loin ». Bella chercha autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle sentit un fil qui courait sur le sol. Elle le suivit et remonta ainsi jusqu'à l'interrupteur. Avant de l'allumer, elle se remit debout. Lorsqu'elle pressa sur le bouton, la lumière illumina toute la pièce.

Isabella ouvrit alors grand les yeux et resta bouche bée. Sous l'effet de surprise, elle n'était plus totalement maîtresse de ses mouvements, ainsi elle resta plantée là au milieu de son salon, les yeux brillants, éblouie par ce qui l'entourait. Puis machinalement, elle tourna sur elle-même pour avoir un aperçu de toute la pièce. Un rire nerveux s'empara d'Isabella, alors que ses yeux brillaient toujours de milles feux.

Des bouquets étaient disposés dans tout l'appartement. Isabella n'aurait su en estimer le nombre, mais chaque endroit de l'appartement où il était possible de poser un vase en était couvert. Aucun bouquet n'était identique. Ils étaient tous de différentes espèces, néanmoins ils possédaient tous un point en commun : leur couleur rouge. Bella marcha se dirigea lentement vers celui qui était le plus proche d'elle. Elle se pencha, respira le délicat parfum de magnifiques orchidées. Puis elle se tourna, se dirigea vers un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre… Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, un énorme, magnifique, éblouissant… bouquet trônait devant la fenêtre où le matin même elle avait admiré l'ambiance qui régnait à l'extérieur. Composé de roses rouges, et d'œillet rouge et blanc, il donnait une intensité particulière à la pièce. Bella était subjugué par tout ce qu'elle avait vu, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué la carte posée au pied de l'imposant vase. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçue, elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Le visage empreint d'émotions, elle lut le message d'une voix troublée.

« Tu me repousse, mais tu ne repousseras pas ces fleurs Isabella. Rien n'est à la hauteur pour décrire les tourments dans lesquels tu m'as plongé mais ces magnifiques et si délicates fleurs que tu aimes tant auront au moins le mérite de t'exprimer, si non par des mots, au moins par des émotions toute l'ardeur et la chaleur de ma passion. Je n'ai pas choisi ce bouquet au hasard. J'ai lu un jour que l'œillet était symbole d'audace et d'admiration. C'est une fleur très romanesque, blanche elle évoque la passion, rouge, les sentiments charnels. Quoi de mieux comme association pour nous caractériser ? Je pense à toi nuit et jour, je meurs de sentir ta douce et délicate peau glisser sous mes doigts… Notre rencontre n'est pas une coïncidence Isabella, quand tu l'auras réalisé ne tarde pas à me rejoindre… Je tiens à préciser, si tu es toujours obstinée à nier l'attirance inéluctable qu'il existe entre nous, que ceci n'est que ma première tentative. Bien à toi Isabella, en espérant te sentir bientôt frissonner sous mes baisers… »


	5. Capitulation ?

Bella frappa deux coups secs à la porte. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent interminables. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Edward. Il était à tomber dans son jean délavé et sa chemise légèrement ouverte, les cheveux encore humide de la douche et le visage soudain éclairé d'un sourire.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste, Bella plongea son regard noir de désir dans celui d'Edward. Ils restèrent là quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis Edward s'avança vers Bella. Ils étaient à présent si proche qu'elle sentait sa peau crépiter sous son souffle chaud et son parfum si envoutant lui faire perdre le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait.

_Tu es resplendissante, murmura-t-il à son oreille, la main plaquée sur son dos.

Cette main qu'elle brûlait d'envie de sentir courir sur sa peau. Isabella failli fondre de plaisir. Elle avait l'impression de se faire dévorer de l'intérieur par ce désir si oppressant.

_Merci…

_Bella…

Elle planta ses yeux les siens, puis, soudain assaillie par des visions si sensuelles d'elle et Edward, elle leva la main et vint poser son doigt sur sa bouche.

_Plus tard…

Le regard que Bella lança à Edward acheva de le faire taire. Et sans jamais quitter Bella des yeux, sans jamais laisser la moindre distance s'insinuer entre eux, Edward l'attira à l'intérieur. Un fond de musique s'échappait de l'appartement. Leurs corps semblaient évoluer avec une telle fluidité, et à la fois une telle sensualité. Tel deux aimants, ils semblaient se battre en duel au rythme effréné des battements de leurs cœurs, tentant de résister un peu plus longtemps à cette incroyable attirance qui les submergeaient, suppliant chacun que l'autre cède enfin, qu'il brise enfin les dernières barrières qui subsistaient entre eux, les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore.

Ce fut Bella qui craqua la première. Assaillie par un torrent d'émotions devenant de plus en plus incontrôlables, elle lâcha prise et s'abandonna contre Edward, appuyant son front contre son épaule tandis que la musique ralentissait pour enchainer sur une nouvelle piste. Leurs deux corps à présent soudés évoluaient au rythme enivrant de la musique qui se répandait dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois tranquille et érotique dans la façon dont Edward évoluait contre Bella. S'abandonnant à cette sensation, Bella oublia tout, les yeux clos et la tête légèrement penchée en arrière.

Lorsque Bella rouvrit les yeux, son front appuyé contre celui d'Edward, ses yeux rivés aux siens son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle s'empara violemment de la bouche d'Edward, ses mains parcourant son corps de manière frénétique, s'entrechoquant au contact de celles d'Edward. Son désir redoubla à la sensation des cuisses d'Edward pressées contre les siennes. Tous deux se perdirent dans ce baiser fougueux et passionné, prenant à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle de peur d'en perdre la moindre seconde.

Leur étreinte semblait ne jamais devoir prendre fin. Ce besoin impérieux d'approfondir leur baiser les poussant à retarder le moment de la séparation. A bout de souffle, ils finirent tout de même par s'éloigner.

Edward prit Bella par la main et ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers la chambre. Au pied du lit, il s'arrêta et l'embrassa à nouveau, s'emparant de sa bouche avec passion. Elle accueillit sa langue sans retenue la laissant se mêler à la sienne. Brûlant de désir, elle enfouie ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'attirant toujours plus près d'elle. Edward tenait son visage entre ses mains, fermement. En quelques secondes le baiser devint brûlant et Bella ne put dissimuler l'ivresse qui s'était emparé d'elle.

Edward la souleva alors dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il s'avança lentement au dessus d'elle, traçant un chemin de baisers sur sa peau jusqu'à enfin pouvoir reprendre possession de sa bouche tandis que ses mains hantaient le corps de Bella. Il repoussa les bretelles de sa robe et caressa ses seins. Bella tressaillit tandis que ses tétons durcissaient. S'envolant sous ses caresses, Bella fit courir ses mains sous la chemise d'Edward, explorant sa peau et savourant sa chaleur puis elle entreprit de défaire un à un chaque bouton. Edward se redressa, délaissant Bella l'espace de quelques secondes pour se débarrasser de sa chemise. Il reprit aussitôt ses caresses, la dévorant des yeux.

A son tour, Edward entreprit de déposséder Bella de sa robe. Il chercha la fermeture éclair, puis fit lentement descendre la robe d'Isabella. Il dégagea d'abord ses épaules, puis son buste… tout en laissant une trainée de baisers derrière lui. La déshabillant avec une lenteur exagérée, il regarda le corps de Bella frémir sous ses mains.

Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, il fit rouler la pointe de ses seins entre son pouce et son index, avant de les torturer avec sa langue. A présent Bella ne pensait plus à rien, se laissant aller aux sensations que faisaient naître Edward en elle.

Lentement les mains d'Edward erraient sur son corps, puis se fût sa bouche. Lorsqu'il la posa à la naissance de sa cuisse, sa bouche était brûlante et humide. Les yeux brillants d'une étincelle farouche, Bella tendit les mains vers lui et l'attira contre elle, pressant son bas-ventre contre le sien. Durant un moment il la laissa faire et elle sentit le désir monter en lui. Puis, avec un gémissement, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la plaqua contre lui avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec passion. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court.

Tout en souriant à Bella, Edward fit glisser sa main le long de son corps jusqu'à ses hanches et glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de sa culotte. Bella prit appui sur son coude et d'un coup poussa Edward. Le prenant par surprise, elle le poussa si bien, qu'il se retrouva allongé à son tour sur le lit. Edward s'appuya sur ses coudes et observa Bella. Elle glissa les doigts sous sa culotte et la fit descendre sur ses jambes en se déhanchant. Puis après avoir dégagé ses pieds, elle la fit tourner autour de son doigt avant de l'envoyer voltiger un peu plus loin. Edward était plus que captivé par le petit numéro de Bella.

Sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant, elle revint s'agenouiller sur le lit et s'avança au dessus de son corps tout en gardant le buste écarté du sien. Ils se regardaient, ils se dévoraient mais ils ne se touchaient pas. Pas encore… Lentement, elle descendit sur lui. Sous le tissu un peu rêche de son jean, son sexe ferme lui procurait des sensations délicieuses. Elle déboutonna son pantalon. Il s'en débarrassa en vitesse et bouscula Bella pour reprendre sa place au dessus d'elle avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses mains reprirent alors leur exploration, descendant sur ses cuisses, passant sur ses seins, remontant vers son cou… Il la caressa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Bella perde tout contrôle d'elle-même. A présent elle creusait les reins, suppliant Edward de la prendre et de la libérer de la tension insupportable qui l'étreignait.

_Edward… j'en peux plus…

Bella le sentit sourire contre sa peau alors qu'il embrassait son cou.

_Répète-moi ça un peu…

_Edward… je t'en prie…

Tenaillée par le désir, Bella sentit le trouble l'envahir de plus en plus. Ses pensées se mélangeaient, ses sens la trompaient, était-ce les mains d'Edward sur sa peau ou sa bouche ? Venait-il de parler ou étaient-ce ses gémissements ? Prise dans ce tourment exquis elle ne distinguait plus le réel parmi toutes les sensations qui la submergeaient.

_Edward…

_Bella…

_Oh Edward… je t'en prie …viens…

Bella essayait de rester accroché à la réalité et de formuler quelques pensées cohérentes pour ne pas se laisser glisser dans ce creux sans fond où le désir la submergeait. Elle voulait être pleinement consciente de chaque baisers d'Edward, de chaque caresses, de chaque émotions qu'il allait faire naître en elle. Elle essaya de renouer avec son corps, avec Edward…

« Edward a attrapé ma main, il la caresse. Non il la presse. Ou plutôt il la secoue… Ohh je perds l'esprit. Il faut qu'il me prenne maintenant, je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps… »

_Bella…

_Oui…, soupira Bella. Un soupir qui contenait toute sa frustration, toutes ses attentes, tout son désir maintenant intenable.

_Bella…

« Edward, je te veux maintenant ! »

_Bella …

_Bella !

Bella se volatilisa soudain des bras d'Edward. La frustration s'insinua partout en elle, jusque dans sa moindre petite parcelle de peau. Elle ressentit presque comme une douleur le manque si brutal d'Edward. Sa bouche n'effleurait plus la sienne, ses mains ne survolaient plus son corps… Ses sens ne percevaient plus Edward. « Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

_Bella

_Hein ?

_Bella…

Ah, enfin elle sentait à nouveau quelque chose. Une main. Oui une main sur son bras. Bella ouvrit les yeux, prête à prendre possession de son amant. Son désir plus présent que jamais.

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour assembler tous les morceaux. Mais avoir face à elle la tête de Jasper l'aida très vite à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Aussi brutal que ce fût.

* * *

Un chapitre très court je sais bien mais qui vous plaira tout de même j'espère ) N'hésitez pas laisser des petites reviews, j'aime bien savoir ce que vous en pensez =)

Un pt clin d'oeil à Edward-Cullen-Addict et Nell Davis à qui je fais de gros Bisous.

Bisous Mack


	6. Une chance pour Edward ?

_Jasper… ? Bella se redressa d'un coup et fixa Jasper, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

_Ouh ouh ? Jasper passa sa main devant les yeux de Bella, toujours hypnotisée. Aucune réaction ! Hey… tu comptes me fixer bêtement comme ça encore longtemps ?

Bella revint alors sur terre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce, tout en portant une main à ses cheveux. Ils lui collaient au visage. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu, pourtant il faisait plutôt frais dans la chambre. Les rayons du soleil inondaient déjà la pièce. De la fenêtre lui parvenait les bruits extérieurs. Des klaxons, de la musique… Des bruits diffus, preuve que la journée devait déjà être bien entamée.

Bella se retourna alors brusquement vers Jasper.

_Il est quelle heure ?

_Bonjour à toi aussi ! Jasper regarda Bella et se mit à sourire, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il est 11 heures passé !

Stupéfaite, Bella sauta du lit et attrapa son réveil. 11h07 !

_Oh mais tu peux vérifier ! Il est bien 11h ! J'ai cru que t'allais hiberner toute la journée ! T'en fais pas Alice va m'entendre ! Elle t'enlève une journée et je me retrouve tout seul à bosser le lendemain. Pourtant vous ne sembliez pas épuisées après votre petite séance de massage ? Tu devrais être en pleine forme.

L'air incrédule, Bella regardait Jasper, qui se tenait à présent bras croisés sur le pas de la porte.

_Un massage… ? Quel…Aahh ! oui …. oui bien sûr… hier… avec Alice… Bella secoua la tête puis enchaîna. Non non mais je suis en pleine forme, c'est juste que… j'ai pas entendu le réveil! Bella se plaqua un grand sourire sur le visage et se dirigea à grands pas vers son armoire.

_Oh je vois ! Une panne de réveil ! Bien sûr…

Elle ouvrit les portes de son armoire et farfouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir quelques vêtements.

_Comment ça bien sûr ? Oui ! Le réveil a dû sonner et … je ne sais pas peut-être que j'ai appuyé dessus sans m'en rendre compte et je me suis rendormie. Oh et puis hey ! Je suis rarement en retard, si ce n'est jamais ! Ose me dire que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber ! Alors, si pour une fois tu t'es retrouvé tout seul pour gérer la boutique et ben… ben tu vas pas m'en faire un plat !

A ce moment là, Bella se retourna avec l'intention de filer dans la salle de bain. Mais ce qu'elle vit la stoppa net et ne l'enchanta guère. Jasper se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les yeux pétillants de malice et un petit sourire en coin, il agitait sous son nez une rose rouge.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Bella, il pencha la tête sur le côté et accentua son sourire. Tout en respirant profondément le parfum de la rose, il enchaîna.

_Oh oui ! Le réveil bien sûr … Ta petite panne de réveil n'a absolument rien à voir avec les centaines de fleurs éparpillées dans tout l'appartement, ni même avec un membre de la famille Cullen… C'est évident ! Jasper prit une tête extrêmement sérieuse sur cette dernière phrase, mais ne tint pas longtemps avant d'éclater de rire.

Bella sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et tous ses muscles se contracter. Entre deux éclats de rire, Jasper réussi à caser quelques mots.

_Bah alors, tu dis plus rien ? … T'étais plus bavarde que ça dans ton sommeil dis moi…

Bella déboula au pas de charge sur Jasper, le bousculant pour sortir de la chambre. Elle fonça vers la salle de bain comme une furie, n'entendant plus un mot de ce que pouvait dire Jasper entre deux fous rires.

_Oh Bella, le prend pas comme ça ! On peut s'amuser un peu non ?...

La porte de la salle de bain claqua violemment laissant le fou rire de Jasper résonner dans l'appartement silencieux.

… …

Bella sortit de la douche. Elle était énervée. Ce que Jasper pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait ! Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était les images extrêmement troublantes qui ne cessaient de lui venir à l'esprit depuis son réveil. Ça et l'extrême frustration et la déception qu'elle avait ressentie en se réveillant face à Jasper. Parce que bien sûr elle s'était réveillée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et une part d'elle, mais alors une toute petite part, le regrettait amèrement. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'agaçait le plus !

Bella se regarda dans le miroir tout en essuyant ses cheveux avec une serviette.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je passe mon temps à l'envoyer balader, j'ai clairement établi qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi et qu'il était hors de question de laisser quoi que ce soit se passer entre nous ! Alors qu'est ce qui me prend de rêver de cet idiot ? En même temps… faut dire que c'était pas franchement désagréable…Je serais bien resté un peu plus longtemps dans mon lit… Bella se pinça les lèvres, le regard dans le vague puis se reprit. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Ça suffit ! Cullen a juste changé de tactique, il croit qu'il a gagné ! Je suis sûre que je vais le voir débarquer dans la journée ! Il doit s'attendre à ce que je lui tombe dans les bras ! Et bien il va être déçu !»

Bella enfila son jean et un T-shirt en vitesse puis hésita quelques secondes avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle se demandait si Jasper était encore là. Là tout de suite elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter d'Edward Cullen et surtout pas avec Jasper. Si elle pouvait l'oublier au moins l'espace d'une journée d'ailleurs, ce serait une bonne chose. Les questions viendront bien assez vite. Surtout avec le coup des fleurs !

« Oh bon sang quand Alice va apprendre ça… elle ne va plus tenir en place ! Tout ça c'est la faute de Jasper ! Cet idiot de Cullen n'a pas pu faire ça tout seul ! Je suis sûre que Jasper l'a aidé ! D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment il a trouvé le temps de préparer tout ça ! Bon… je peux pas rester cachée ici toute la journée ! »

Bella déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit doucement et pencha la tête pour tenter de savoir si Jasper avait quitté les lieux. Rien. Pas un bruit. Elle sortit donc et se dirigea vers le frigo, elle mourrait de faim ! A mi-chemin, Bella s'arrêta net et regarda tout autour d'elle.

« Wouah ! » Malgré elle, un sourire était venu illuminer son visage. Elle était éblouie, subjuguée, sans voix… C'était encore plus magnifique en plein jour. Un délicat parfum emplissait toute la pièce. Les rayons du soleil transperçaient la pièce de toute part. Le salon n'était plus qu'une boule de feu. « J'avais oublié qu'il y en avait autant ! » Bella se promena lentement entre les bouquets, effleurant du bout des doigts chaque pétale qui se présentait à elle. Son esprit fut alors assailli de délicieuses pensées pleines de sensualité dont Edward était l'instigateur. Il lui était impossible de les repousser. Elle sentait presque ses doigts courir sur sa peau. « Aah si Edward n'était pas aussi… prétentieux… aussi sûr de lui, aussi… Ahh s'il n'était pas aussi agaçant ! …Si Alice n'était pas sa sœur… Oui, si on retirait tout ça je crois…je crois que je pourrais me laisser tenter… Juste histoire de voir quel amant il est… » Soudain un klaxon hurla dans la rue et tira brutalement Bella de sa béatitude. Bella se ressaisie, se redressa et fonça dans sa chambre. Là, elle chercha la carte d'Edward.

« Bon sang où est-ce que j'ai mis cette fichue carte ! » En s'accroupissant à côté du lit, elle la trouva glissée sous la table de nuit.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut entre les mains, elle se releva, la regarda quelques instants puis la déchira en deux ! « Trois malheureuse phrases piochées je ne sais où et je lui tombe dans les bras. Certainement pas ! Y a beaucoup trop de si pour que je me laisse tenter. »

Bella retourna dans le salon, jeta la carte à la poubelle et entreprit de déjeuner vite fait. Jasper, sûrement pour se faire pardonner, lui avait préparé un petit plateau. Elle s'installa donc et dévora tout. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle releva ses manches et contempla la pièce les mains sur les hanches.

« Bon ! Ça ne va pas être du gâteau de débarrasser tout ça de là avant qu'un membre de la famille Cullen vienne fourrer son nez ici ! Je sais même pas par où commencer ! … J'espère au moins qu'il a fait gonfler notre chiffre d'affaire avec ces idioties ! »

Bella rassembla toutes les fleurs dans le salon, ce qui lui prit un certain temps car il y en avait vraiment partout. Tout en s'activant, elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas les jeter, et même temps il était hors de question de garder tout ça chez elle.

Quand Bella eut fini, elle saisit ses clés sur le meuble à l'entrée et descendit au magasin. Jasper finissait de servir une cliente lorsque Bella entra dans la boutique. La dame, d'un certain âge déjà, adressa un sourire radieux à Jasper.

_Merci beaucoup. Au revoir jeune homme et bonne journée !

Bella sourit. Jasper avait la côte auprès des clients, enfin surtout auprès des clientes. Il fit un signe de tête à la vielle dame et avança vers Bella.

_Ah Bella ! Ça y est t'as retrouvé ton calme ? Les clients n'ont pas cessé ce matin…

Bella s'était dirigée directement vers le comptoir, laissant Jasper seul au milieu de la pièce. Jasper la suivit des yeux. Elle fouillait à droite, à gauche…

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Le numéro d'Edward peut-être ? Tu devrait penser à l'enregistrer dans ton téléphone !

Bella s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais Jasper lui adresse un sourire charmeur. Bella le regarda quelques secondes puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

_Je cherche les clés de la voiture de livraison, tu t'en es servi hier pourtant ! Ah Jazz, si tu remettais les choses à leur place de temps en temps !… Tu sais… depuis que tu passes ton temps chez Alice, tout est en ordre là-haut, y a plus de trucs qui traînent partout, de chemises éparpillées n'importe où…

_Ah bon ! Pourtant j'ai trouvé l'appart plutôt… encombré ce matin !

_Ah ! Je l'ai trouvée ! Bella afficha une mine ravie à Jasper. Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Hey, dis-moi au moins où tu vas !

_J'ai une course à faire. Tu vas être content, il va falloir te passer de moi encore un peu.

Alors que Bella passait la porte, Jasper continua :

_Et t'en as pour longtemps ? … Oh… Bella… ! Tu vas pas me laisser seul…

_ Si tu te sens seul, appelle Edward, je suis sûre que vous avez plein de chose à vous dire…

Bella alla chercher la voiture, la gara au bas de l'immeuble, et entreprit de charger toutes les fleurs à l'intérieur. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, elle aurait bien eut besoin de l'aide de Jasper, mais il était hors de question de l'appeler

… …

A l'heure du déjeuner, Alice vint voir Jasper, tout en espérant voir Bella aussi. Elle en fit voir de toutes les couleurs à Jasper, lorsque celui-ci lui dit qu'elle était sortie. Elle lui reprocha d'avoir laissé Bella sortir et de ne pas l'avoir appelée. Pour se consoler, elle monta quatre à quatre les marche jusqu'à l'appartement. Si elle ne pouvait pas harceler Bella, elle pouvait au moins voir le chef d'œuvre d'Edward. La veille, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Jasper, après le départ de Bella, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et à force de persuasion, il avait fini par lui avouer qu'il avait aidé Edward à préparer une surprise à Bella.

« Je suis quand même géniale ! Présenter Bella à Edward est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eue ! ! Il n'a jamais fait autant d'effort pour séduire une femme, faut dire qu'aucune ne lui avait encore opposé de résistance ! C'est bien ! Ça va le changer mon petit frangin. Aah ils seront parfaits tous les deux ! Encore quelques efforts du côté d'Edward et il fera craquer ma petite Bella. » Alice arriva enfin devant la porte. Elle mit la clé dans la serrure, appuya sur la poignée et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte… Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Le salon était d'une propreté déconcertante, rien ne traînait, tout était à sa place, ce qui était loin d'être le cas dans son propre appartement depuis que Jasper y passait le plus clair de son temps ! Alice fit le tour de toutes les pièces, mais rien ! Elle redescendit comme une furie. Elle arriva à toute vitesse dans la boutique, si bien qu'elle se cogna contre Jasper. En voyant la tête d'Alice, Jasper ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Elle est tellement belle quand elle est en colère ! »

_ Rien ! Y'a rien ! Tout est vide !

Jasper fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Alice s'agitait de plus en plus.

_Comment ça y'a rien ? Ce matin encore y'avait des bouquets de fleurs partout. On pouvait pas circuler. Et j'y ai pas touché alors comment veux tu que Bella ait retirer tout ça toute seule ? Jasper marqua une pause, réfléchit quelques secondes et tout s'éclaira.

Alice se posta devant Jasper, les mains sur les hanches, et le fixa de ses yeux noirs.

_Quoi ?

_Ben… Bella m'a dit qu'elle avait une course à faire et elle a pris les clés de la camionnette. Donc … même si ça a dû lui prendre un certain temps pour tout chargé, je suppose qu'elle doit être en train de… à vrai dire je sais pas trop ce qu'elle va faire de toutes ces fleurs, mais bon de toute évidence elle est en train de s'en débarrasser !

_J'en reviens pas qu'elle m'ait fait ça ! Je me dépense pour eux, je les présente, je fais tout pour les rapprocher, ce qui n'est pas facile parce qu'ils me donnent vraiment du fil à retordre … et quand enfin il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant, ils ne me disent rien, pire ils ne me laissent même pas en profiter un petit peu! Ils n'ont aucun respect pour ce que je fais pour eux.

Alice marchait de long en large, s'énervant un peu plus à chaque pas.

_Alice, tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu là ?

Alice stoppa net ses va-et-vient. Elle se tourna vers Jasper et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

_Oh Alice… fait pas cette tête, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi, il s'agit d'eux…

Alice se redressa et tourna les talons.

_Bon d'accord t'es fâchée !... Mais n'oublie pas qu'on sort ce soir! Je passerais te prendre vers 8h… Sois prête ! … Alice !...

Alice se dirigeait toujours vers la sortie. Elle entendit à peine les derniers mots de Jasper lorsqu'elle franchit la porte.

_ … Moi aussi je t'aime…

Jasper avait fini par s'habituer au tempérament d'Alice. Parfois elle pouvait vraiment se montrer impossible, mais aux yeux de Jasper c'était la douceur incarnée, elle respirait la joie de vivre, et elle mettait tous les jours un grain de folie dans sa vie. Jasper resta un moment à réfléchir à sa vie depuis qu'il avait rencontré Alice. Puis il finit par se remettre au travail, il ne fallait pas qu'il finisse trop tard s'il voulait être à l'heure chez Alice.

… …

Bella avait fait le tour de la ville, et avait offert gracieusement les fleurs à tous les voisins, commerçants et restaurants qu'elle appréciait et où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. Vers 15h lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle rentra à la boutique et reprit le travail. Jasper lui dit qu'Alice était passée. Bella se garda bien de l'appeler, préférant laisser Alice se calmer avant.

Jasper essaya d'amener la conversation sur Edward à plusieurs reprises mais Bella déjoua toutes ses tentatives. Contre toutes attentes, la journée passa et Edward ne se manifesta pas. Ce qui ne contraria pas Bella mais l'intrigua. « Pourquoi faire un tel cinéma si c'est pour rester dans son coin ! Décidément je ne le comprendrais jamais.». A la fin de la journée, Jasper laissa Bella et se rendit chez Alice. Quant à Bella, elle ferma la boutique et remonta chez elle. Elle était épuisée. Depuis la veille au soir, rien ne se déroulait comme d'habitude. Elle rentra, se fit couler un bain, puis s'installa confortablement avec un livre. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Alice et les membres de sa famille, les moments de calme se faisaient rares.

… …

Bella était installée sur le canapé, devant la télé, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Bella baissa le son de la télé et attendit quelques instants. « Si c'est Cullen, j'ouvre pas ! Il finira bien par partir ! » On frappa encore une fois à la porte. Bella ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua de manger tout en regardant la télé, mais sans le son le film devenait beaucoup moins marrant. Comme il n'y eut pas de troisième coup, elle se dit que son visiteur avait mit les voiles. Mais non.

_Hey Bella ! Espèce de chipie, tu crois que j'ai pas entendu la télé. Ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite !

Bella soupira et résignée, se dirigea vers la porte.

_Tu sais que je peux rester là toute la soirée s'il le faut. Et c'est toi qui ira expliquer à Rose pourquoi je suis pas rentrer dîner ! Allez ouvre! J'ai une surprise pour toi…

Bella s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle entendit Emmett parler de surprise elle secoua la tête et se pinça les lèvres. « Oula une surprise ! Venant d'Emmett ça ne présage rien de bon ! »

Bella ouvrit la porte. Personne.

_Emmett... ?

Un bras surgit brusquement devant elle et Emmett se décolla du mur où il s'était adossé à côté de la porte. Ce grand costaud d'Emmett, se tenait droit devant elle en lui fourrant sous le nez un petit bouquet de …

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Bella étouffa son envie de rire, et se pencha en avant pour examine la 'surprise' d'Emmett.

_Ça sent bon hein ? De la ciboulette ! Désolé je suis loin d'égaler mon frangin … coté romantisme. Mais hey …tu vas pas faire la difficile !

_Emmett !

_Oh désolé… mais je pouvais pas laisse passer ça ! D'ailleurs si tu pouvais te pousser un peu, je suis curieux de voir les exploits d'Eddy… Emmett poussa un peu Bella et rentra dans le salon. Bah y'a plus rien !

Emmett se retourna et regarda Bella les sourcils froncés.

Les mains sur les hanches, Bella haussa les sourcils et sourit malicieusement à Emmett. Elle ferma la porte et retourna vers son assiette.

_Désolée, t'arrives trop tard !

_Oh t'es vache, j'avais amené mon appareil photo !

_Emmett !

Emmett retira son manteau et vint s'installer à côté d'Isabella.

_Bon ça va, j'arrête ! Mais tu pouvais pas t'attendre à ce que je laisse passer un truc pareil ! Quand Alice m'a appelé, j'en revenais pas…

Emmett riait, mais au bout d'un moment il se tourna vers Bella, la regarda dans les yeux. Bella ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… sérieux.

_Tu sais Bella… je charrie beaucoup Edward. Il a toutes les nanas qu'il veut et il n'a aucune intention de se caser ! La belle vie quoi ! J'étais pareil avant Rose. Mais comme dit ma mère, ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme a soif d'amour, qu'il doit se jeter sur la première gourde ! Et des gourdes crois-moi il en a fait défiler le petit Eddy ! Mais je saurais pas te dire pourquoi, je trouve qu'il est… je sais pas il est différent. Bon de là à te dire qu'il a changé, peut-être pas…

_Emmett qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire ?

_Rien ! Je ne suis pas en train de te dire d'aller te jeter dans ses bras, loin de là ! Je pense pas encore qu'il soit vraiment sérieux… mais…

_Mais quoi…

Emmett fit un bond et se leva du canapé.

_Mais je dois y aller !

Il avançait déjà vers la porte que Bella n'était même pas encore debout.

_Emmett, tu peux pas partir comme ça !

_Désolé ma petite Bella, mais Rosie m'attend ! Et quand Rose attend elle est pas de bonne humeur ! Or moi, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit d'excellente humeur ce soir.

_Files d'ici, je ne veux pas en entendre plus !

Emmett dit au revoir à Bella, et alors qu'elle allait lui ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un frappa.

Bella fronça les sourcils et regarda Emmett. Il haussa les épaules.

_Tu sais la porte va pas s'ouvrir toute seule !

Bella adressa une grimace à Emmett et ouvrit la porte. Elle découvrit un homme, la trentaine peut-être, grand, les cheveux noirs coupés court, de magnifiques yeux, il portait un costume qui lui allait parfaitement, il ne le rendait ni trop sévère, ni trop sérieux… en fait il était… pas mal du tout ! Mais malheureusement il lui était totalement inconnu.

_ Mlle Swan ?

_Oui…

L'homme sourit et lui tendit alors un paquet.

_Bonsoir. Ceci est pour vous. En vous souhaitant une très bonne soirée. Au revoir Mademoiselle Swan.

A peine lui avait-il mit le paquet dans les mains, qu'il s'était volatilisé. Bella se tourna vers Emmett.

_C'était quoi ça ? Je ne sais même pas qui c'est ?

_Moi je sais.

Bella le regarda d'un air interrogateur, attendant qu'il continu. Mais bien évidemment Emmett se contenta de sourire. Puis voyant la mine de Bella, il se décida à répondre.

_C'est Embry l'assistant d'Edward ! Enfin… son larbin serait plus approprié ! Bon c'est pas le tout, mais tu pourrais pas te dépêcher de l'ouvrir que je puisse m'en aller !

Bella défit le ruban du petit paquet, elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle ouvrit la boîte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du paquet et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle poussa un petit soupir et tourna la boîte vers Emmett.

_Wouahhh ! Bah dis moi il a vu les choses en grand ! Il sort les grands classiques, d'abord les fleurs, ensuite des bijoux… A ce train là, il aura plus un centimes sur son compte avant la fin de la semaine !

Emmett contourna Bella de sorte à se retrouver sur le pas de la porte, Bella lui tendit la boîte.

_Tiens tu lui redonneras quand tu le verras ! J'en veux pas !

_Sûrement pas ! Tu te débrouilles avec lui ma petite Bella !

Emmett lança un clin d'œil à Bella et s'en alla. Bella referma la porte et regarda le collier encore une fois. « Il croit vraiment que je vais porter ce genre de choses ? Dans le genre discret on repassera, je me ferais remarquer à trois kilomètres avec ça autour du cou, le pire c'est que ça a dû lui coûté une petite fortune ! J'accoure pas quand il joue les tombeurs, alors il sort sa carte bleu ! Je le croyais plus malin que ça ! » Bella referma la boîte et la posa sur le petit meuble à côté de la porte. Elle retourna alors à sa place sur le canapé. Mais le film était fini et son assiette froide ! « Décidément il aura gâché ma journée jusqu'au bout ! »

… Bella dormit d'une traite. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla il était 6h45. Elle était en pleine forme. La journée se déroula sans problème, il pleuvait alors il n'y avait pas grand monde. Vers 16h Alice passa et aussi surprenant que ce soit elle ne fit aucune remarque. Bella prit un café avec Alice et elles discutèrent un petit moment. Alice avait enfin réussie à se mettre d'accord avec Angela sur le choix de la robe pour le mariage. Alice lui expliquait en détail à qui ressemblerait la robe une fois finie, lorsqu'un client entra. Bella laissa Alice quelque secondes et se dirigea vers lui.

_Bonjour monsieur. Je peux vous aider ?

_Oui en effet, je cherche Mademoiselle Isabella Swan.

« Encore ! »

_C'est moi.

_Dans ce cas, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Excusez-moi quelques minutes, je reviens tout de suite.

L'homme, d'un certain âge déjà, sortit et se dirigea vers une magnifique voiture garée juste devant. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Alice pour faire un bond de sa chaise et se retrouver à côté de Bella.

_Tu le connais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? C'est pas un client hein ? Il a quelque chose pour toi ? Alice se pencha pour observer un peu mieux l'homme qui se tenait dehors. Hey ! Mais je le reconnais !

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire.

_Ça ne peut pas être son assistant en tout cas !

Alice regarda Bella en haussant un sourcil.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Non laisse tomber. Alors qui est-ce ?

_C'est William, le chauffeur d'Edward.

_Ah parce qu'il a un chauffeur ?

_Oui… enfin il fait plein de choses pour lui !

Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le dénommé William refit son entrée dans la boutique. Il avait les bras chargé d'une grande boîte rectangulaire. William la tendit à Bella et aperçut Alice.

_Oh bonjour Mademoiselle Cullen. Vous allez bien ?

_Oui merci William et vous ? Les enfants vont bien ? Alice se rapprocha de lui, passa son bras autour du sien et lui adressa un immense sourire accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil.

_Dîtes-moi William… vous savez ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ? dit Alice en faisant un signe de tête vers la boîte.

_Mademoiselle Cullen, je…

_Non non non je vous ai déjà dit de m'appelez Alice…

William lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et eu l'air peiné de devoir la décevoir.

_Je suis navré mais je ne peux rien vous dire, Monsieur Cullen m'a expressément demandé de…

_de quoi ?

_de… et bien de vous éviter autant que possible.

William avait l'air gêner, et Alice complètement dépitée.

_Ahh ! Bon très bien. Je vois ! Décidément tout le monde me trouve trop envahissante en ce moment.

Vexée, mais pas assez pour se désintéresser totalement de la situation Alice vint se poster à côté de Bella. Quand à William, il salua Isabella et Alice et s'éclipsa discrètement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Alice pour retrouver toute son énergie. Elle sautillait à présent tout autour d'Isabella.

_Allez ouvre ! Dépêche-toi !

Bella se dirigea vers le comptoir et posa la boîte dessus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore avoir trouvé ! C'est dingue, c'est toujours quand on voudrait être tranquille, qu'il y a un Cullen dans les parages ! Et Alice en plus ! »

Bella ouvrit la boîte, un papier de soie cachait son contenu, mais il y avait une enveloppe posée dessus. Bella la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une petite carte. C'était une invitation à une soirée très prestigieuse, une remise de prix aux avocats les plus renommés apparemment. Au bas de la carte figurait dans une écriture parfaite : Tu feras une cavalière parfaite. E.

Bella posa la carte qui disparue une demi-seconde plus tard dans les mains d'Alice. Elle souleva le papier et découvrit une magnifique robe. Elle la déplia et tendit les bras pour mieux l'admirer. Dans des tons bleu nuit et une matière délicate, la robe était splendide. Même Alice n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

… …

Se débarrasser d'Alice après ça ne fut pas une mince affaire. Et lui retirer de la tête l'idée de faire essayer la robe à Bella releva presque de l'impossible. Mais lorsqu'Alice partit enfin, Isabella retrouva enfin un peu de calme. A la fin de la journée, elle rentra chez elle. Bella hésitait encore à garder la robe –aucun rapport avec Edward, il s'agissait juste de la robe- elle était tellement belle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se mit devant le miroir, et mit la robe devant elle.

« Elle est vraiment superbe. Je pourrais peut-être la garder… Surtout que je pense pas m'en payer une à ce prix là de si tôt ! » Mais Bella se résigna à remettre la robe dans sa boîte et posa celle-ci à l'entrée. « Il faudra que je me décide à lui ramener tout ça… Mais pas ce soir. Il est vraiment bizarre, il m'encombre de tous ces trucs mais il n'est pas fichu de passer en personne, ou de téléphoner. Non, lui son truc c'est d'envoyer un de ses employé faire le travail…» Bella stoppa là sa réflexion et préféra aller se coucher.

Le lendemain la journée fut très chargée. On était lundi et Isabella avait plusieurs rendez-vous et pas mal de choses à faire. Elle passa sa journée à courir dans tous les sens et vit à peine Jasper de la journée.

Edward appela Jasper dans la journée pour lui rappeler les horaires d'un match où ils devaient aller. Il ne fit aucune allusion à Bella. Jasper écourta la conversation, lui expliquant que la journée était très chargée aujourd'hui.

Lorsque Bella rentra en fin de soirée, Jasper lui proposa de venir dîner avec lui chez Alice, mais elle déclina gentiment. Elle était épuisée et donc pas vraiment en bonnes conditions pour affronter Alice. « Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer et de m'allonger dans mon lit, je crois que j'aurais pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ! » Bella rentra donc, jeta tout de même un coup d'œil dans le frigo au cas où quelque chose de tout prêt traînerait. Mais non.

« Tanpis ! Je vais me coucher.» Elle s'était à peine éloigné de quelques pas, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille, c'est pas possible, il peut pas se trouver quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder ! » Énervée, Bella se dirigea vers la porte. L'énervement mêlé à l'épuisement, elle n'allait vraiment pas être très commode avec son interlocuteur. Isabella ouvrit la porte à grande volée et regarda d'un air furieux la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

_C'est pour quoi aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme regarda Bella, un peu déstabilisé par son accueil.

_Bonsoir Mademoiselle… excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais… je vous livre votre commande. En effet il tenait un sac à la main.

_Ma commande ? Désolée, j'ai rien commandé. Gardez-le, faites-en ce que vous voulez !

Bella allait pour fermer la porte, mais le jeune homme se pencha vers elle.

_Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que tout est déjà réglé.

Bella allait le renvoyer encore une fois, mais en voulant fermer la porte, son regard tomba sur la boîte d'Edward posée sur le petit meuble.

_Attendez… Je vais le prendre.

Le livreur lui tendit le sac. Bella le remercia -un peu froidement peut-être - et referma la porte. Elle ouvrit le sac et sourit en voyant ce qu'il contenait. « Ah Edward pour une fois tu vises bien ! » Bella se jeta dans le canapé et mangea le repas qu'Edward lui avait fait livrer par un traiteur. « En plus, c'est pas mauvais !

Ce petit manège continua tout le restant de la semaine, mais Edward ne se montrait toujours pas. Il attendait que Bella vienne à lui d'elle-même. Il était plutôt sûr de lui d'ailleurs. Son idée selon laquelle avec des fleurs et des bijoux on mettait n'importe quelle femme à ses pieds, s'était toujours vérifiée. Il était donc sûr que Bella finirait par flancher. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'ait pas déjà eut de ses nouvelles. Mais il était confiant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était attendre.

Le vendredi, après avoir reçu une énième invitation à dîner dans un restaurant chic de la ville, Bella décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir Edward et de lui rendre tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé. En fin de journée, elle sortit dîner avec Emmett et Rosalie mais ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps. Elle repassa chez elle, prit tous les cadeaux d'Edward et appela un taxi pour se rendre à son bureau. Elle avait hésité à passer chez lui directement mais il n'était pas encore très tard, il était sûrement encore à son bureau.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble, Bella demanda au taxi de l'attendre. Elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Il était tout de même tard pour pénétrer dans les bureaux, le gardien hésita à laisser Bella monter. Mais quand elle lui dit qu'elle était une amie d'Alice, la sœur d'Edward Cullen, le gardien la laissa passer tout de suite, lui indiquant l'étage et lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Dans l'ascenseur, Bella réfléchit. Elle avait décidé d'accepter de dîner avec Edward, mais elle tenait à lui rendre tous ses cadeaux hors de prix, et à une condition bien sûr. Elle dînerait avec lui mais après il devrait la laisser tranquille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva l'étage des bureaux d'Edward, tout était désert. Bella avança dans le couloir, elle passa devant un bureau, sûrement celui de la secrétaire pensa-t-elle. Mais il n'y avait personne, elle devait déjà être partie. Tous les bureaux étaient déserts d'ailleurs. Bella continua d'avancer, et finit par apercevoir une faible lumière venant d'un bureau au fond. En se rapprochant, elle se rendit compte que c'était bien le bureau d'Edward, les stores étaient baissés, mais on voyait quand même de la lumière. Il était donc bien là.

Bella frappa à la porte. Il y eut un silence alors elle recommença.

_Edward, c'est Isabella. Je sais que t'es là c'est allumé !

Bella attendit quelques instants, puis se décida à ouvrir la porte mais Edward la prit de court.

_Hey Bella ! Salut ! Je savais bien que tu finirais par venir !

Bella poussa un peu Edward et entra. Elle posa son sac sur le petit canapé qu'il avait juste à côté et jeta un coup d'œil la pièce. Son bureau était immense et plutôt bien décoré, enfin de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, puisque la lumière était très faible.

Elle se retourna et regarda Edward. Il semblait très sûr de lui mais il y avait dans son attitude quelque chose d'inhabituel. Bella mit ses pensées de côté et reprit la parole.

_T'emballe pas, je passe juste te rapporter tout ça et te dire que j'accepte de dîner avec toi.

Edward afficha une mine ravie.

Tout en s'approchant d'elle, Edward lui répondit.

_Je savais bien que tu finirais par retrouver la raison !

Edward était maintenant tout proche de Bella. La lumière se reflétait sur sa peau, il avait dû retirer la veste de son costume parce qu'il ne portait plus que sa chemise où quelques boutons étaient défaits. Bella regarda alors Edward et éprouva l'envie de poser ses mains sur ses larges épaules. Troublée, elle s'éloigna rapidement, faisant tomber son foulard par terre.

_Tu t'avances un peu trop là ! J'accepte de dîner avec toi à une condition. Qu'après tu me laisses tranquille.

Edward s'adossa contre son bureau ses manches froissées.

_Si tu veux ! Mais je doute qu'après avoir dîné avec moi, tu veuilles toujours que la soirée s'arrête là.

_Ça c'est ce qu'on verra.

Bella se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta au niveau du canapé.

_Et arrête de m'envoyer tous ses trucs ! Il me semble que tes employés ont autre chose à faire que de jouer le livreur pour toi !

Bella sortit et alors qu'elle s'avançait déjà dans le couloir, elle entendit Edward lui dire qu'il l'appellerait le lendemain pour lui dire quand il passerait la chercher. Elle ne répondit pas et continua son chemin vers l'ascenseur.

….. ….

Lorsqu'Edward vit Bella disparaître au bout du couloir, il referma la porte de son bureau et s'affala dans le canapé.

_C'est bon Tanya sort de là !

Tanya sortit de sous le bureau, elle ne portait pas grand chose sur elle. A vrai dire, il ne lui restait plus que ses sous-vêtements et ses talons.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux et reboutonna correctement sa chemise.

_J'ai eu chaud ! Heureusement qu'on n'était pas plus avancé, sinon j'étais grillé. Je savais bien qu'elle finirait par craquer.

Tanya s'avança vers Edward et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

_On peux reprendre où on en était tu sais !

Edward se dégagea et se leva. Il alla vers son bureau, se servit un verre d'alcool et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

_Non Tanya, pas maintenant !

Tanya se rapprocha de lui en se dandinant et fit courir ses mains le long de son cou.

_Je ne vois ce que tu lui trouves.

_Moi je vois, c'est le principal.

Edward but une gorgée et continua.

_Elle est… différente. Y a un truc qui m'obsède chez elle.

Tanya fit glisser sa main sous sa chemise. Edward toujours dans ses pensées, but une autre gorgée.

… …

Bella appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle allait entrer à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son foulard. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis se décida à retourner le chercher. « Bon je fais vite ! » Bella se dépêcha de faire le chemin en sens inverse. Elle arrivait près du bureau, la lumière était toujours allumée. Bella ne frappa pas et ouvrit la porte.

_Ne te fais pas d'idées, j'ai juste oublié mon…

Bella venait de poser ses yeux sur une femme à moitié nue, grande, blonde, la poitrine très généreuse et les mains plongées sous la chemise d'Edward. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague, il avait l'air complètement absorbé. Mais quand il aperçut Bella, il lui fallut à peine une seconde pour se redresser.

_Bella !... C'est juste ma secrétaire ! Rien de sérieux !

Isabella émit un petit rire.

_Oh oui bien sûr ! Tu fais juste des heures supplémentaires, c'est ça ?

Alors que Bella allait franchir le seuil de la porte, elle ajouta :

_Inutile de préciser que ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler.

* * *

Petit message:

_Merci à toutes de suivre ma fiction =D N'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton du dessous et à laisser un petit message ;)_

_Merci à Edward-Cullen-Addict d'avoir jeter un coup d'oeil à mon chapitre ;)_

_**!** Avant de vous laisser, je voudrais juste passer un petit message :_

_**Nell Davis**__, **Edward-Cullen-Addict et moi **____nous lançons dans l'écriture d'une fiction toutes les 3: « __**Les Sœurs Swan **__»._

_N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil et à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, ça nous ferait énormément plaisir !_

_Vous trouverez notre histoire sur notre profil : __**Nelly-ECA-Mack - **__dont vous trouverez le lien dans ma liste d'auteurs favoris._

_Je compte sur vous ! ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

_Bisous, Mack_


	7. Un verre de trop

**Coucou ;)**

Vous devez être surprise ;) Pour une fois je n'attend trois mois avant de mettre le chapitre suivant! J'essaie de faire des efforts ;)

Merci pour toutes vos super review! J'adore quand vous me laissez une petite trace de votre passage ;)

Et j'ai vu que le chapitre précédent vous a fait beaucoup réagir. C'est vrai que pour l'instant Edward est vraiment 'un con'! (_Je ne fais que reprendre vos mots!) _Mais il va bien finir par changer! (_Enfin j'espère ) )_

**Avant de vous laissez lire la suite,**

_je vous refais passer un petit message (parce que j'ai fait une bêtise avec le avec le chapitre précédent et quand je m'en suis rendue compte, vous étiez déjà toutes passées ; d'ailleurs je me suis fait remonté les bretelles par Nelly et ECA ! ;) :_

_Avec Nell Davis et Edward-Cullen-Addict nous avons commencés une fiction à trois, **Les Soeurs Swan**, d'ailleurs Nell Davis vient de publier le troisième chapitre =)_

_Donc n'hésitez pas à aller faire un petit tour et dîtes-nous ce que vous en pensez ;)_

_A bientôt, Bisous_

_Mack_

* * *

**Edward POV :**

« Et merde ! »

… …

**Isabella POV :**

« Quel con ! »

Isabella se retrouva au bas de l'immeuble en moins de deux et sauta dans le taxi qui l'attendait toujours. Alors que le taxi venait de démarrer, son téléphone sonna. Edward.

Bella rejeta l'appel et éteignit son téléphone.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Jasper était là.

_Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien avec Alice ?

Jasper était assis sur le canapé devant un match de foot. Il leva les yeux vers Bella.

_Oui oui ca va, elle a juste pas mal de boulot en ce moment, et comme ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé une soirée tous les deux, je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion. Mais apparemment t'étais occupée !

Jasper lui fit un petit clin d'œil, puis la regarda un peu plus sérieusement et fronça les sourcils.

_Hey mais dis-moi, t'as l'air… étrange. Tout va bien ? T'étais où ?

_C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. J'avais une affaire à régler. Et ça s'est avéré plus rapide que prévu !

Jasper ne dit rien et continua à regarder Bella l'air perplexe. Bella vint s'asseoir à côté de Jasper et se tourna vers lui.

_Ca te dit une soirée tout les deux ? Comme avant. Je te laisse m'emmener où tu veux.

Jasper fit une petite grimace et regarda sa montre.

_Vu l'heure, on risque pas de rentrer avant…

_Mais c'est que tu deviens sage ! Faut que je pense à dire à Alice de te sortir plus souvent !

_Hey ! Bon allez bouge tes fesses de là, on décolle !

Bella lui adressa un immense sourire et ils partirent tous les deux. Ca faisait longtemps que Bella n'avait pas passé une soirée avec Jasper – enfin une soirée sans Alice, Emmett ou même Edward ! Elle adorait Alice et Emmett –ne parlons pas d'Edward !- mais parfois ils pouvaient se montrer… envahissant ! Oui c'est ça, les Cullen –Edward y compris !- étaient envahissants !

… …

Lorsque Jasper et Bella rentèrent au petit matin, Bella s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormi immédiatement. Bella eu un sommeil plutôt agité, des images de la journée lui vinrent à l'esprit. Le gardien à l'entrée, le bureau vide de la secrétaire, ce long couloir jusqu'au bureau d'Edward… Edward…Edward à nouveau, tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil et cette grande perche en arrière plan…

Bella se réveilla en début d'après-midi, la tête encore un peu embuée de sa soirée d'hier. Elle ne se souvenait plus en détail de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille avec Jasper, mais apparemment elle n'avait pas bu qu'un verre.

Bella se leva et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le temps était vraiment moche aujourd'hui.

Arrivée dans le salon, Bella trouva Jasper endormi sur le canapé, ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Isabella prépara le petit déjeuner, ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Jasper.

Bella et Jasper passèrent le week-end tous les deux comme avant. Bella avait décidé de laisser courir l'histoire avec Edward. Les Cullen seraient bien assez vite au courant alors autant profité d'un petit moment de répit. Et surtout autant repoussé le plus possible la prochaine discussion avec Alice.

Le lundi, Bella ralluma son téléphone. Edward avait apparemment tenté de la joindre tout le week-end. « Si il tient vraiment à me parler, il n'a qu'à se déplacer. Bien que ça ne change pas grand-chose. Ce type est un vrai…con ! A croire que je n'attire que ceux-là. Il serait grand temps que je me trouve quelqu'un de correct. »

Edward passa voir Bella plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour venir. Mais il ne représentait plus aucun danger pour Bella. Toutes tentations avaient disparues. Tout le charme qu'elle avait pu lui trouver, tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en le voyant, l'envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser… Tout ça disparaissait lorsqu'elle repensait à la grande blonde.

Donc chaque fois qu'il eut le culot de venir la voir et d'essayer 'd'éclaircir les choses' -d'après ses propres mots !-, Bella l'envoya balader

… …

Edward était en colère. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile.

Il avait sorti le grand jeu pour séduire la jolie Bella. D'ailleurs elle avait montré pas mal de résistance, mais ça n'avait fait qu'augmenter son désir pour elle. Et lorsqu'elle avait enfin cédé, il s'était fait prendre comme un vrai débutant. « D'habitude je suis plus prudent que ça, j'ai vraiment été con sur ce coup là ! Maintenant je vais vraiment ramer pour redorer mon image. Mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne, elle m'obsède. J'ai toujours adoré les défis ! Et avec Bella l'affaire risque d'être vraiment coriace à présent ! »

Edward n'avait aucune idées de la tactique qu'il allait adopter, mais il était certain qu'il finirait par renverser la vapeur. Quand il avait appelé Emmett pour lui demander conseil –c'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs !-, celui-ci s'était énervé. Emmett lui avait dit que cette fois-ci il était allé trop loin, que Bella ne faisait pas partie des écervelées qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre dans son lit et qu'il ferait bien de la laisser tranquille. Sa discussion avec Emmett l'avait fait réfléchir. C'est vrai que Bella ne ressemblait à aucune autre femme, elle avait quelque chose de différent. Mais quoi… ? Tout ce qu'Edward voyait pour l'instant c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle et qu'elle de tout évidence se portait très bien sans lui. Ce qui en mettait un sacré coup à son égo.

… ….

En fin de semaine Alice appela Bella pour l'inviter à venir dîner chez elle. Depuis qu'elle était passée au bureau d'Edward, Bella n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec Alice.

Emmett était au courant du comportement de son frère. Apparemment Edward lui en avait parlé de lui-même. Emmett avait alors appelé Bella avant de partir pour la semaine en voyage d'affaire. Il lui avait dit d'oublier son idiot de frère, il n'avait pas du tout changé. Rosalie était au courant aussi, Bella avait passé plusieurs soirées avec elle en l'absence d'Emmett.

Quant à Jasper, Bella l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance. Il s'entendait bien avec Edward et Bella pensait que le fait qu'Edward soit un parfait idiot avec les femmes ne devait pas joué contre l'amitié que Jasper lui portait.

Pour ce qui est d'Alice, elle était tellement occupée en ce moment avec sa toute nouvelle ligne de vêtement, que lorsqu'elle passait un coup de fil à Bella, c'était pour lui parler de ce nouveau contrat avec un grand magasin qui lui prenait tout son temps. Ce qui arrangeait grandement Bella.

Mais en cette fin de semaine, Alice avait décidé d'inviter tout le monde pour fêter son nouveau contrat. Ses créations seraient bientôt en vente et elle commençait enfin à avoir à nouveau un peu de temps pour elle.

En fin de journée, Bella alla donc se préparer tandis que Jasper filait chez Alice.

Bella se doutait qu'Edward serait présent ce soir, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop.

Vers 20h, Emmett et Rosalie passèrent prendre Bella et ils se rendirent tous les trois chez Alice.

_Alors Bella, Edward est toujours sur ton dos ? Tu sais s'il t'embête vraiment, je peux lui remettre les idées en place.

_Emmett ! Arrête.

_Quoi ? C'est mon frère c'est vrai, mais…

Emmett se tourna vers Bella et lui fit un clin d'œil.

_...toi aussi je t'aime bien tu sais !

Bella sourit.

_C'est gentil Emmett ! Moi aussi ! Mais tu sais, je n'ai besoin de personne pour envoyer balader Edward.

_Oh ça je l'ai bien remarqué ! Mais je me dis qu'un grand costaud comme moi ça peut toujours être utile ! Hein Rose ?

Rosalie, assise sur le siège passager, posa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse d'Emmett et lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux.

_Ca, c'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire !

_Oh oh ! Si vous pouviez arrêter ça tout de suite, ça m'arrangerait.

_Oh Bella ! Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un. Tiens tu sais quoi, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, je vais m'arranger pour inviter quelques amis célibataire à ma fête surprise !

_Ta fête surprise ? Bah pas si surprise que ça apparemment !

_Oh non mais tu sais ça c'est Alice ! Chaque année elle se met en tête d'organiser un super truc, en toute discrétion bien sûr ! Mais Alice et la discrétion ça fait deux ! Et tu me connais, j'ai pas le cœur de lui dire que je suis au courant depuis le début.

_Oui c'est ça ! Emmett au grand cœur ! T'es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt que ça t'arrange de n'avoir rien à organiser, et en plus ça te permet d'arriver super classe, tu te fais pas surprendre en tenue de tous les jours !

_Je te ferai savoir ma chère Isabella que je suis élégant en toute circonstance !

_Toute mes excuses !

Emmett, Rose et Bella arrivèrent assez vite chez Alice qui les accueillit en fanfare. Elle semblait surexcitée. Et resplendissante par la même occasion.

Jasper était dans la cuisine comme d'habitude, mais apparemment tout était déjà prêt. Il les rejoignit donc dans le salon alors qu'Alice étaient déjà en train d'exposer toutes ses nouvelles créations. Elle ne laissait d'ailleurs à personne le temps de faire le moindre commentaire.

Alice dû arrêter sa petite présentation lorsque son téléphone sonna, ce qui donna l'occasion à Rose, Bella et Emmett de se disperser en vitesse.

Jasper servit l'appétitif, et ils s'installèrent à table tandis qu'Alice raccrochait son téléphone.

_Bon Edward ne devrait plus tarder.

« Génial ! » pensa Bella.

Alice fila s'asseoir à côté de Jasper, et interrogea tout le monde pour savoir ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines.

Bella parla de banalités et du mariage d'Angela qui approchait. D'ailleurs Alice lui dit qu'elle lui montrerait la robe plus tard dans soirée.

Emmett lui, parla de son voyage, et exposa à tout le monde son projet d'ouvrir une salle de sport en ville. Il avait déjà repéré quelques locaux qui seraient parfaits mais il attendait encore l'accord de la banque.

A cette nouvelle, Alice sauta de joie et harcela Emmett de questions.

_Wouah mais tu nous caches ça depuis quand ! C'est génial Emmett ! Oh quand ce sera le moment de faire la décoration, je t'interdis de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite sœur chérie.

_Voyons, l'idée ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit !

Emmett fit un clin d'œil aux trois autres. Alice ne remarqua même pas, elle était tellement surexcitée. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à présenter tout un tas d'idées géniales –d'après elle- à Emmett, on frappa à la porte. Ca ne pouvait être qu'Edward.

Alice couru jusqu'à la porte et accueillit Edward. Pendant ce temps, à table, Emmett et Rose jetèrent tous les deux un regard à Bella. Ce que Jasper remarqua tout de suite.

_C'était quoi ça ?

Rose, Emmett et Bella regardèrent Jasper en même temps.

_Comment ça ?

_Oui de quoi tu parles Jasper ?

_Tu vas bien ?

Jasper les regarda tour à tour, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui retirait le manteau d'Edward. Il croisa d'ailleurs le regard d'Edward.

_Vous me prenez pour un con là !

_Nous ? Tu rigoles.

_Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

_Jasper, qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça ?

_Ouais, je ne sais pas ce que vous me cachez mais…

Jasper s'arrêta là car Alice et Edward se rapprochait.

_Voilà on est tous au complet, on peut commencer si vous voulez ! Tiens Bella tu ne veux pas m'aider à aller chercher les plats dans la cuisine ?

« Très subtil Alice ! »

_Oui bien sûr j'arrive !

En se levant, Bella croisa le regard d'Edward qui s'était installé en face d'elle. Ils se fixèrent longuement et comme aucun d'eux n'était décidé à détourner le regard, c'est Alice qui rappela Bella à l'ordre de la cuisine.

Bella fila à la cuisine retrouver Alice.

_Bon Bella, il va falloir que tu m'aides ! Dans deux semaines c'est l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Je vais lui préparer une super soirée, mais comme en moment je suis un peu débordée, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde.

Bella sourit et laissa Alice lui exposer son plan. Rosalie devait se charger des invitations, Jasper commander un buffet et Alice supervisait le tout.

_Quant à Edward et toi je vous laisse vous charger de la déco, de l'ambiance etc…

D'accord ?

Bella se pinça les lèvres et soupira.

_Alice…

_Non non mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout préparé, j'ai fait des listes. Vous aurez juste à suivre le plan. Et puis ça vous donnera l'occasion de vous connaitre un peu mieux.

Alice souriait gaiement à présent. Bella la regarda et se dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter Alice dans son délire.

_Alice. Edward et moi ça ne se fera jamais.

_Fais au moins un essai. Après promis je te laisse tranquille !

_Je l'ai déjà fait. Je lui ai laissé une chance de me montrer qui il était et je n'ai pas été surprise du résultat.

Alice fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda Bella un peu perdue.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il s'est montré un peu maladroit sûrement, mais faut pas…

_Alice, on est maladroit quand on marche sur les pieds de sa partenaire en dansant, qu'on ne lui tient pas la porte ou qu'on la laisse payer l'addition… mais coucher avec sa secrétaire dans son bureau je n'appelle pas ça une maladresse !

Alice en resta bouche bée et ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes.

« Mince j'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire.»

_Alice… ?

Alice releva la tête, mit un plat dans les mains de Bella, attrapa l'autre et regarda Isabella dans les yeux.

_Je te présente mes excuses Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû insister autant, je pensais réellement qu'avec toi Edward aurait pu se ranger… Non en fait je crois que c'est ce que moi je voulais.

_Ce n'est pas grave Alice…

_Tu sais quoi, pour Emmett concentre-toi juste sur son cadeau, Eddy se débrouillera tout seul !

_Tu sais je peux l'aider, ça ne m'embête, c'est pour Emmett alors…

_Non non non ! Il n'aura qu'à demander à sa secrétaire de l'aider. Cette Tanya je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer.

Alice se redressa, inspira profondément et partit dans le salon, le plat dans les mains et le regard dans le vague.

« Mince, elle a l'air …triste»

Bella se dépêcha de rattraper Alice. En arrivant dans le salon elle vit Alice poser le plat sur la table et s'installer sans un mot. Tout le monde riait à table et lorsqu'Edward vit Alice s'installer il lui parla de ses créations.

_ Hey Alice, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir tes chefs d'œuvre, tu me les montres ?

_Oula tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages ! Si tu la relances sur le sujet, on y est encore au dessert.

_L'écoute pas Alice ! Tu m'en as tellement parlé que je suis curieux de voir ça ! Je suis certain que t'as fait des merveilles. T'as eu une chance incroyable avec ce contrat ! Alors ils sont où ?

Alice regarda tristement Edward, puis se saisit du plat et servit Jasper.

_Non pas maintenant je les ai rangés, je te les montrerais plus tard.

Alice fit passer le plat à Rosalie mais tout le monde à table avait levé la tête et la regardait.

Comme Alice ne semblait pas vouloir combler le silence, Bella prit les choses en mains et détourna l'attention sur Emmett et son projet. Tout le monde s'engouffra dans la brèche et petit à petit Alice retrouva toute sa vivacité et sa gaieté.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula très bien. Alice finit par montrer sa collection à Edward, qui dû l'écouter une bonne demi-heure disserter du choix des matières et de la qualité du tissu.

Pendant ce temps là, Bella, Rose, Emmett et Jasper jouaient aux cartes, dans une partie filles contre garçons.

Edward n'avait pas abordé Bella de la soirée. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises mais Alice accaparait toute son attention.

Isabella finit par s'en rendre compte. A plusieurs reprises elle avait capté le regard d'Edward, mais celui était toujours occupé avec Alice. « C'est comme si elle essayait de le tenir à l'écart de moi ».

Bella jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction d'Alice qui riait aux éclats tout en essayant d'expliquer quelque chose à Edward.

« Sacrée Alice ! Elle est adorable. Et moi qui ai dit qu'elle était envahissante. »

Bella soupira et se reconcentra sur sa partie.

Bella et Rose finirent par gagner la partie et bien sûr Emmett les accusa d'avoir triché. La soirée se poursuivit encore un peu, puis tous les invités d'Alice songèrent à rentrer.

Alors qu'Alice et Rose était partie chercher les vestes, Emmett discutait de son menu d'anniversaire avec Jasper dans la cuisine. Bella cherchait ses clés dans son sac lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose dans son cou. Elle se retourna et vit Edward. Il venait de l'embrasser. La seconde suivante, sa main finit dans la figure d'Edward.

_Hey mais ça ne va pas ?

_Ne t'avises plus jamais de refaire ça !

_Ecoutes Bella, je t'assure que ce que tu as vu à mon bureau ne signifiait absolument rien.

_Ca ne m'intéresse pas Edward.

Bella marqua une pause et se rapprocha plus près d'Edward. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

_Tu ne m'intéresses pas Edward.

Edward eu l'air un peu déstabilisé mais se reprit rapidement.

_Ecoute, je vais te ramener, on pourra…

Edward fut alors coupé par Alice qui arrivait avec la veste de Bella.

_Non c'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà appelé un taxi pour Bella.

Edward fixa Alice et fronça les sourcils. « J'ai dû louper quelque chose ce soir ! »

Bella salua Alice et Jasper et prit l'ascenseur avec Emmett et Rose. Le taxi l'attendait devant l'immeuble comme promit. Edward l'appela mais elle ne se retourna pas et monta dans la voiture. Le trafic était assez fluide, Bella fut chez elle en un rien de temps.

Une fois rentrée, elle se déshabilla en vitesse et se mit au lit. Elle repensa alors à Alice, à Edward, et à la remarque d'Emmett sur le fait de se trouver quelqu'un. Bella s'enfonça tranquillement dans le sommeil et toutes ses idées se mélangèrent.

Le lendemain, Bella commença à réfléchir à un cadeau pour Emmett. Elle avait encore le temps, mais elle n'était pas très douée pour trouver des idées de cadeaux alors autant s'y prendre tôt.

Le reste du week-end passa vite, et la semaine fut rythmée par des appels d'Alice et d'Emmett. Alice donnant ses directives et Emmett les rectifiant quelques minutes plus tard.

Edward s'acharna à téléphoner plusieurs fois par jours ou à passer parfois. Il recommença à faire livrer tout un tas de cadeaux à Bella, mais maintenant elle ne se donnait plus la peine de répondre ou d'ouvrir la porte.

Quelques jours avant l'anniversaire d'Emmett, Bella trouva enfin ce qu'elle allait lui offrir. Elle s'était décidée pour un saut en parachute pour deux personnes. Comme ça il pourrait en profiter avec Rosalie et côté adrénaline il serait servi. Le cocktail parfait pour Emmett en somme !

Le jour de l'anniversaire était enfin arrivé. Ces deux dernières semaines, Bella avait beaucoup repensé aux amis célibataires d'Emmett. Elle ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de retrouver quelqu'un. De se lancer dans une nouvelle histoire, sans pour autant s'engager dans une grande histoire. Juste une histoire simple, pas compliquée, avec quelqu'un de bien.

Tout en se préparant, Bella se promit de sortir un peu plus et de faire plus de rencontre. Chose qui devrait ravir Alice.

Bella était prête. Elle avait enfilé une magnifique robe, elle avait d'ailleurs eu une pensée pour celle qu'Edward lui avait offerte. Elle avait laissés ses cheveux détachés, ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Isabella vérifia qu'elle avait bien le cadeau d'Emmett puis elle prit son sac et fila rejoindre Alice, Jasper et tous les invités qui attendaient chez Emmett. Celui-ci devait arriver avec Rose dans environ 40 minutes. Il aurait l'air surpris et la fête pourrait commencer.

Emmett joua très bien son rôle et la soirée débuta en beauté. Tout le monde s'amusait. Alice était ravie et Emmett aussi.

Edward aborda Bella plusieurs fois. Mais elle le repoussa très vite, surtout qu'elle était aidée par un petit groupe de femmes qui semblaient particulièrement intéressées par cet apollon.

Mais après quelques verres, il faut reconnaître qu'elle était beaucoup plus bavarde et qu'Edward en profitait.

Alors que Bella était en train de discuter avec Edward, Emmett la tira par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

_Hey Emmett, moins vite s'il te plait !

Mais il n'entendait rien avec la musique et tout le bruit des conversations. Il traîna Bella encore un peu plus loin et finit par s'arrêter.

Bella se redressa, leva la tête et se retrouva face à un petit groupe d'hommes tous plus sexy les uns que l'autres. Isabella se mit alors à sourire bêtement et Emmett lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_Chose promise, chose due ma petite Bella!

Emmett se redressa, prit Bella par les épaules et la présenta à ses amis. Amis qui d'ailleurs étaient vraiment pas mal du tout, bâtis un peu sur le même modèle qu'Emmett, la peau un peu plus foncé et les cheveux d'un noir profond. « Je les ramènerai bien à la maison ceux-là! ». Bella fut tiré de sa contemplation par un petit coup de coudes d'Emmett.

_Bella, je te présente quelques gars de mon équipe de rugby. Quil, Paul, Sam, Jared, Seth et je crois que tu connais Embry. Les gars je vous présente Isabella. Prenez en soin !

Emmett commençait à s'en aller mais avant de disparaître, il se pencha à l'oreille de Bella et chuchota :

_Ils sont tous célibataires et je t'ai pris les meilleurs ma belle, alors fonce !

Bella resta donc toute seule au milieu de ces charmants joueurs de rugby.

Quant à Edward, il avait observé la scène de l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand il vit Emmett revenir, il se débarrassa des deux cruches qui le collaient depuis le début de la soirée. Elles avaient d'ailleurs ruiné quelques unes de ses tentatives d'approche auprès de Bella.

Edward attrapa Emmett par le bras quand il le vit passer près de lui.

_Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Là ? Je m'apprête à me servir un verre. Et ne crois pas que je vais t'en servir un ! Débrouille-toi tout seul. Hey petit frère, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié mon cadeau ?

_Mais non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis Bella dans les pattes de tes potes ?

Emmett fixa Edward quelques instants et sourit.

_Parce qu'elle mérite mieux que toi mon vieux !

Emmett donna une tape dans le dos d'Edward et alla rejoindre Rosalie avec l'intention de l'inviter à danser.

Edward resta planté là un petit moment, regardant Bella discuter avec la bande d'Emmett. Il ressentit à ce moment là quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il était jaloux ! Mais il ne le savait pas encore.

Bella passait une bonne soirée. Les amis d'Emmett étaient vraiment très sympa.

Elle passa la soirée à jongler entre les amis d'Emmett et Edward, qui profitait de toutes les occasions pour l'approcher.

Un peu plus tard Bella se retrouva près du bar à côté d'Emmett. Celui-ci s'amusait comme un fou et Bella était un peu pompette, comme la plupart des invités d'ailleurs.

_Alors Bella, t'as fait ton choix ?

Emmett lança un petit clin d'œil à Bella. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et observèrent les invités. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient observer toute la pièce.

_Et bien… oui c'est pas impossible !

Bella se pinça les lèvres et sourit malicieusement. Emmett ouvrit grand les yeux et harcela Bella pour qu'elle lui donne un nom.

_Allez Bella ! S'il te plaît !

_Et bien je dois dire que…

_Hey Bella ! Alors tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Emmett bourra Alice des yeux. « Argh ! Alice a toujours le chic pour arriver au mauvais moment ! »

Emmett n'eut donc pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Alice accaparât l'attention de Bella encore un petit moment et quand elle abandonna Bella, Emmett était parti rejoindre Rosalie.

Mais Bella n'eut pas le loisir de se retrouver seul très longtemps, elle fut très vite abordée.

Emmett dansait avec Rosalie. Il était très content de sa soirée –enfin celle d'Alice !- Lorsque la chanson prit fin il alla s'asseoir un moment, tandis que Rose enchaîna une nouvelle danse avec Jasper. Alice aperçut Emmett assit dan le canapé et le rejoignit.

_Alors frérot, content de tes cadeaux ?

_Ouais tu déchires Alice !

_Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte !

Emmett déposa un énorme baiser sur la joue d'Alice.

_T'as bien fait de présenter Sam et les autres à Bella ! Ils sont tous adorables ! Mais Edward ne l'a pas lâché de la soirée, t'as remarqué ?

_C'était difficile de passer à côté ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, Bella a de la repartie et il s'est grillé tout seul avec la Tanya ! Il finira par abandonner.

_Abandonner ? On parle d'Edward là !

_Oui je sais bien ! Mais Bella va lui montrer qu'il ne peut pas tout avoir en claquant des doigts !

_Oui ça je lui fais confiance.

Emmett et Alice continuèrent à discuter, lorsque soudain l'attention d'Alice se porta vers la porte.

_ Je ne suis pas encore décidé pour le local, il faudrait que tu viennes visiter avec moi un de ces jours. Tu me donnerais ton avis.

_...

_ Alice ! Hey tu m'écoutes ?

_Oui oui mais regarde ça !

Emmett porta son regard dans la même direction que celui d'Alice. Bella se tenait à la porte d'entrée et enfilait son manteau. Elle s'apprêtait à partir. Mais pas toute seule.

_J'en reviens pas !

_Oui j'aurais pas misé sur lui !

Bella franchit la porte et Alice et Emmett restèrent bouche bée !

… …

Bella avait joué au petit poucet en rentrant chez elle la veille au soir. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol de part en part jusqu'à sa chambre. La pièce baignait déjà dans une douce lumière.

Bella se réveilla tout doucement. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, tout était vaporeux. Mais elle était bien dans son lit. Elle était enveloppée par une douce chaleur qui la réchauffait. Elle se remémora la soirée d'hier

Et soudain elle ouvrit les yeux.

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit.

« Bon sang j'ai bu combien de verres hier ! »


	8. Une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise ?

_**Un petit Coucou à toutes ;)**_

_**Me voici enfin avec la suite !**_

_**Vous avez été nombreuses à vous demandez avec qui Bella avait passé la nuit. Et certaines ont visé juste ! )**_

_**J'en profite pour vous remercier pour toutes vos super reviews ! N'hésitez pas à continuer =D**_

_**Je ne vous retiens pas et je vous laisse découvrir qui se cache sous les draps de Bella )**_

_**A bientôt, Bisous**_

_**Mack**_

* * *

_Bella ouvrit grand les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit._

_« Bon sang j'ai bu combien de verres hier ! »_

Isabella se redressa vivement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme étendu ses côtés. Il était tourné sur le côté si bien qu'elle ne voyait que son dos. Bella se tortilla un peu pour essayer de voir son visage, mais à peine avait-elle fait le moindre mouvement que l'homme se mit à gigoter.

Bella stoppa tout mouvement et retint son souffle. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que son invité mystère se réveille avant qu'elle sache de qui il s'agissait. De plus, elle voulait avoir le temps d'analyser la situation et ainsi garder le contrôle de la situation.

Bella sentit les jambes de son invité bouger et vit celui-ci se tourner un peu plus. Une de ses mains frôla sa cuisse. L'homme poussa un lourd soupir et étendit soudain son bras de telle façon que sa main pendait à présent en dehors du lit. Isabella retenait toujours son souffle et essayait de bouger le moins possible, histoire de ne pas le réveiller. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration calme et régulière de l'homme. Il dormait toujours.

Sans bouger, Isabella observa l'homme qui partageait son lit et dont elle ignorait toujours l'identité. « Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas Cullen ! »

La couverture lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Bella ne voyait donc que ses cheveux d'un noir profond et son dos qui laissait deviner des muscles parfaits. Elle l'admira encore quelques instants avant de revenir à la réalité.

« Il faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite, je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je commence par éclaircir ce point. Ensuite je le dirigerai gentiment vers la porte ! De toute façon, il ne doit pas être bien plus avancé que moi à mon sujet ! Il sera sûrement soulagé de pouvoir s'en aller sans avoir de comptes à rendre ! »

Pourtant Bella ressenti l'irrésistible envie de faire courir sa main le long de ce corps parfait, de sentir l'odeur de cette peau qui semblait si douce, de plonger ses mains dans ces cheveux d'un noir si intense… –ce qu'elle ne fit pas, après tout elle ne savait toujours pas qui c'était.

Avec un air de regret et un éclat de désir dans les yeux, Bella se pinça les lèvres. « Et dire que je ne me souviens même pas de cette nuit! … Pourtant quelque chose me dit que j'ai adoré ! »

Bella détourna le regard de l'apollon qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés et essaya de se remémorer la soirée d'hier. Elle se souvint de l'entrée d'Emmet, d'Alice surexcitée, de tout ce monde qui emplissait l'appartement d'Emmet, d'Edward qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle… Elle se rappela ensuite Emmet qui lui avait présenté ses amis, ce qui avait alors eu pour effet de tenir Cullen à distance…

Alors que Bella essayait de mettre un nom sur les visages des amis d'Emmet, elle sentit l'homme bouger à côté d'elle.

Bella sauta alors brusquement hors du lit, tirant le drap avec elle pour s'envelopper dedans.

Une petite manœuvre qui laissa l'homme mystère entièrement à découvert, offrant ainsi une vision très agréable à Bella… Celle-ci sourit et se pinça les lèvres tandis que l'homme, réveillé par la brusquerie de Bella, se retournait soudainement...

L'homme parut aussi surpris que Bella. Tellement surpris qu'il ne prêta pas tout de suite attention au fait qu'il était entièrement nu. En revanche, ça Bella l'avait remarqué.

Difficile de faire autrement. Il était assis sur le lit, appuyé sur un bras et tourné vers Bella. Une de ses jambes était légèrement pliée, ce qui accentuait les muscles parfaits de son torse. La douce lumière dans laquelle baignait la chambre venait ajouter un jeu d'ombre absolument irrésistible sur sa peau magnifiquement dorée. Le tout formait un tableau terriblement séduisant. Une idée –ou plutôt plusieurs !- traversa alors l'esprit de Bella, « Avec un modèle de nu comme ça, je me mettrais volontiers au dessin. »

Bella et la tentation incarnée qui trônait sur son lit se fixèrent de très longues secondes, tous deux perdus dans une intense contemplation. Bella était tellement absorbé par cette séduisante vision, qu'elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qui se tenait face à elle. Mais elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle connaissait l'homme posé au beau milieu de son lit–enfin connaître était un bien grand mot. Lorsque Bella comprit enfin la situation, elle sursauta.

Surpris, l'homme quitta brutalement la contemplation dans laquelle il était plongé. Il réalisa alors qu'il était entièrement nu devant une femme qui –même si elle était absolument captivante- lui était totalement inconnue. Enfin… pas totalement inconnue, mais presque. Du moins il connaissait son prénom -et son nom aussi en fait. « Isabella ».

De toute évidence elle ne semblait pas plus renseignée que lui sur ce qui les avait réunis tous les deux dans ce lit. Ce lit qu'il ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs ! « Je suis sûrement chez elle. »

L'homme se rendit alors compte que la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui –Bella- serrait fort le drap dans lequel elle était enroulée et le regardait d'une drôle de façon.

« Mince je crois que je lui fais peur ! Ou du moins elle n'a pas l'air ravie de me voir dans son lit ! Tu me diras, si elle ne se souvient pas de moi, c'est normal ! …Bon il faut que je trouve quelque chose à me mettre de toute urgence et que je file d'ici au plus vite.»

L'homme était toujours immobile au milieu du lit, perdu dans ses pensées, muet et fixant distraitement la splendide jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Et merde, c'est toujours pareil, je foire toujours toutes mes rencontres ! Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement l'inviter à sortir hier soir? Non au lieu de ça je me retrouve directement dans son lit, sans aucun souvenir de cette nuit ! A tous les coups elle doit croire que c'est mon mode opératoire, du genre je m'arrange pour passer la nuit avec des filles qui ont un peu trop bu –tout comme moi apparemment ! Je n'ai plus aucune chance maintenant ! Je suis vraiment trop nul. J'aurais pourtant adoré l'inviter à dîner ou faire connaissance… C'est d'ailleurs la première chose dont j'ai eu envie quand je l'ai vu la première fois !». D'un air résiné, l'homme regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre, mais apparemment aucun vêtement en vue.

Bella avait rassemblé ses idées et se tenait maintenant bras croisés –toujours enroulé dans son drap, telle une déesse- face à cet inconnu qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Bella le regarda. Il regardait tout autour de lui, sûrement dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi se couvrir. Mais il n'y avait rien à portée de main. Bella se retourna, fit quelques pas et attrapa un peignoir qui traîna sur la chaise derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau, il était toujours sur le lit et semblait de plus en plus gêné, ce qui amusa Bella. Il faut dire que pour une fois elle occupait une position très intéressante.

Bella ne dit pas un mot. Elle tendit juste le peignoir au bel inconnu. Celui-ci la regarda étonné. Bella leva alors un sourcil et un petit sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

_Il va falloir vous levez si vous le voulez.

L'homme entrouvrit les lèvres, écarquilla les yeux, puis afficha un léger sourire et se redressa. Sans perdre Belle du regard et une lueur de défi dans les yeux, l'homme se leva et avança vers Isabella.

« Décidément j'ai tout faux avec les femmes, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air effrayé ! Tu m'étonnes, à côté de Cullen, je dois faire pâle figure ! Bon… essayons de ne pas trop se ridiculiser ! »

Bella fixa l'homme qui avançait vers elle. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Son corps exprimait une telle confiance en lui. Il se tenait droit, les épaules redressé –pas que les épaules d'ailleurs !- la tête haute, il avançait d'un pas sûr comme si il n'y avait rien de gênant ou d'extraordinaire à la situation. Pourtant Bella n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait ce sentiment, mais elle avait l'impression que toute cette assurance n'était qu'une façade.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant elle, se tenant à peine à quelques centimètres, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'être parcourue par un frisson. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et l'homme attrapa le peignoir sans pour autant vaciller ou détourner le regard. Il l'enfila sans bouger d'un pouce. Bella ne put se retenir de faire courir ses yeux sur ce corps terriblement séduisant qui semblait d'ailleurs réagir positivement à sa présence.

Lorsqu'elle que ses yeux se portèrent sur son membre fièrement dressé pour elle, elle releva rapidement les yeux tout en passant instinctivement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle rougi aussi mais ça le beau brun fut le seul à le voir.

Alors qu'il fermait la ceinture du peignoir, il releva la tête.

_Merci Isabella.

Bella écarquilla les yeux et le regarda d'un air ahuri.

« Merde ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie tout oublié ? Je suis sensé faire quoi… Le mettre à la porte serait quand même la décision la plus sage, si ça se trouve c'est un dangereux… »

Bella fut soudainement interrompu dans ses pensées. Embry semblait avoir deviné ses pensées.

_Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose concernant cette nuit ou même hier soir, mais…je me souviens de ton prénom parce … Oh je te tutoie mais peut-être que…

Bella réprima un petit sourire. « Il semble tellement gêné ! Ca contraste vraiment avec tout ce qu'il laisse paraître Et ça fait également un net contraste avec son fichu patron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'ailleurs ? Bon sang ! Quand j'ai réalisé qui c'était, j'ai cru à un coup monté ! Non franchement, je fais tout pour éloigner Cullen et je passe la nuit avec son assistant ! N'importe quoi ! Bon il faut qu'on écourte tout ça au plus vite ! Que m'a dit Emmet déjà… Avery… Andy…Embry ! Oui c'est ça Embry !»

_Je pense que maintenant on peut se tutoyer… Embry ! dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction du lit et en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ce coup-ci, ce fut à lui d'écarquiller grand les yeux. « Bon elle se souvient de moi finalement ! C'est pas si mal. Ouai donc en fait même en sachant qui je suis, je lui ai quand même fais peur… Mauvais départ.»

_Oh tu te souviens de moi alors!... Parce que je dois dire que la soirée d'hier est un peu floue pour moi ! Je n'ai pas oublié ton nom, ni ton visage depuis le jour où je suis passé chez toi, mais pour ce qui est de…

Bella haussa un sourcil et esquissa un petit sourire ce qui stoppa net Embry dans sa phrase.

« Il ne m'a pas oublié ! Tiens donc ! Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça mignon ou … vraiment louche ! »

« Et merde, elle doit me prendre pour un pervers maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être con parfois ! Il faut vraiment que je parte d'ici avant de faire une autre connerie ! ».

Mais Bella reprit la parole.

_Je n'ai pas grands souvenirs d'hier soir non plus, mais Emmet m'a dit qui tu étais quand tu es passé chez moi pour…

_Oui pour jouer les livreurs !

_Oui…

Il y eut un moment de gêne. Embry et Bella restèrent silencieux, ne sachant où regarder, Bella se dandinant pour ajuster le drap dans lequel elle était camouflée et Embry jouant avec la ceinture du peignoir. C'est Embry qui se lança le premier

_Et maintenant…

_Je pense que…

_Je ferai mieux partir…

_Oui…

_Oui, il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille…

« Si Cullen apprends ça, je suis mort! Quoiqu'après tout je ne sais même pas s'ils sont ensemble ! D'habitude il les a en un claquement de doigts, et là il a l'air de se donner du mal… Donc ils ne sont peut-être pas … En même temps si c'était le cas, c'est avec lui qu'elle se serait réveillée non ? … Donc en fin de compte, s'ils ne sont pas ensemble, rien ne m'empêche de tenter ma chance ! … Tenter ma chance ! N'importe quoi, je suis sûr qu'à cet instant elle se demande pourquoi je reste là comme un con. Elle doit être en train de réfléchir aux moyens de me jeter dehors ! »

Bella le regarda et se mit à rire, ce qui tira celui-ci de sa réflexion. « Il me dit qu'il s'en va et il reste planter là ! Bon je dois reconnaître que y a plus désagréable que de le voir planter là dans ma chambre en peignoir jaune, qui d'ailleurs est beaucoup trop petit pour lui -mais parfait de mon point de vue ! »

Alors qu'Embry regardait Bella, essayant de trouver ce qui l'avait fait rire -« sûrement mon accoutrement, j'ai l'air de sortir du sauna !- Bella ne put s'empêcher de parcourir son corps de haut en bas.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste planté là les yeux dans le vague ? Je serais curieuse de savoir à quoi il pense ! …Qu'est-ce je suis bête ! Il doit croire que je suis avec Cullen. En plus s'il croit ça, ça veut dire qu'il pense aussi que je ne suis pas contre des petites aventures à droite, à gauche. Il doit se dire qu'il va se faire tuer par son arrogant de patron ! … En même temps il n'est pas si bête ! Si j'étais avec Edward, c'est avec lui que j'aurais passé la nuit non ? Oui quoique… j'ai bien passé la nuit avec Embry et on n'est pas ensemble… Embry ! Pourquoi je l'appelle Embry, pourquoi je pense à une quelconque relation avec lui et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est encore là ? Argh… ça fait beaucoup trop de question et j'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir… et lui il me … il me déconcentre ! Faut dire qu'il y a de quoi déconcentrer n'importe qui !... Ca suffit. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de question à se poser ! Je ne me souviens même pas de cette nuit et en plus c'est l'assistant de Cullen ! Si je me débarrasse du patron, ce n'est pas pour prendre l'assistant ! Le mettre à la porte ! Il faut que je le mette à la porte ! »

Embry regardait Bella. Elle le fixait intensément et avait l'air dans ses pensées.

« Bon il serait vraiment temps que je décampe ! J'ai vraiment l'air de la déranger ! En fait non… Oh j'en sais rien, elle me perturbe cette fille ! Elle a l'air de vouloir me jeter dehors le plus vite possible, ce que je peux comprendre après tout, se réveiller avec un inconnu dans son lit, qu'on a même pas souvenir de l'avoir invité ça doit être… Elle doit croire que je pense que ça lui arrive souvent ! Pourtant je suis loin de penser ça ! Pour ma part c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis la fac. Et je ne vois pas Bella en fille dépravée ! Bella ! Pourquoi je l'appelle Bella alors qu'elle va me foutre dehors ? Peut-être parce que j'ai vu ses yeux quand je me suis levé pour enfiler ce fichu peignoir. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle voyait! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas Cullen, mais je mettrais ma main au feu que je ne la laisse pas indifférente ! Bon il faut que j'arrête ça, parce qu'à voir sa tête, pour l'instant je suis plus un intrus qu'autre chose !»

_Je crois que je vais y aller… dit-il avait avec un petit sourire forcé.

« Bah voyons mon gars, tu m'étonnes que tu vas t'en aller ! De toute façon, je n'avais pas prévu de garder pour le petit-déj ! Et je doute également que ça ait été dans tes plans! »

_Oui. En effet, ce serait… une bonne idée.

_Oui…

Embry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Bella et avança doucement vers la porte.

_Donc… c'est par là …?

_Oui oui vas-y, je te suis !

Embry s'engagea dans le couloir. Il voyait de la lumière au fond et sur le chemin il comprit pourquoi il n'avait rien à se mettre au saut du lit. Tous ses vêtements –ceux de Isabella y compris- parsemait le sol jusqu'au salon, on pourrait dire jusqu'à la porte d'entée même. Il se baissa au fil du chemin pour ramasser ses vêtements. Les sous vêtements furent les premiers dans le couloir, notamment un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle qui pendait négligemment à une poignée. Un tas d'image vinrent alors inonder l'esprit d'Embry. Il essaya tant bien que mal de garder son attention sur ses vêtements. « Ramasser mes vêtements, les enfiler en vitesse et sortir d'ici ! Il faut que je ramasse ces vêtements et que je sorte de ce couloir ! »

Etrangement, il ne vit pas Bella ramasser les siens. Mais le couloir n'était pas très large et il ne voulait surtout pas se retourner et se retrouver face à elle, parce qu'alors il serait incapable de résister à l 'envie de la prendre contre le mur, de prendre ses lèvres sauvagement et de l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux. Son désir n'avait cessé de croître depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, mais la situation n'était pas des meilleures et il doutait que les choses tournent à son avantage. Il valait donc mieux passer à autre chose. Enfin essayer du moins. En effet depuis qu'il était passé livrer ce petit colis à 'Mademoiselle Swan', elle n'avait fait que hanter son esprit. Chose déjà étrange en soi, puisqu'il ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes. Mais il avait été attiré par elle dès la première seconde. Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé comment une femme aussi rayonnante pouvait se laisser avoir par Cullen. Elle ne ressemblait pourtant pas à son genre de femmes habituel. « Bref inutile de continuer sur ce sujet puisque je vais finir sur le palier ! »

Bella le suivait dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'arrêter la première fois en plein milieu du couloir, elle s'apprêtait à lui dire de se dépêcher un peu. Mais elle quand elle vit son soutien gorge accrocher à la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, elle comprit vite. Elle en profita également pour admirer la vue, car comment dire… ce petit peignoir n'était déjà pas vraiment l'idéal pour des grandes tailles comme Embry, alors quand il entreprenait de se baisser pour ramasser ses vêtements… ça devenait vraiment… intéressant !

Ils arrivaient enfin près de la porte. Embry avait toutes ses affaires à la main. Il se retourna vers Bella qui arborait un large sourire et s'adressa à elle tout en reculant.

_Bon… je… peut-être qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir… ce serait…

_...

Bella se retint de rire et s'apprêta à avancer vers Embry qui venait de se cogner dans la porte. Mais à peine avait-elle esquissé le moindre mouvement qu'il se redressa, ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le palier en vitesse.

Bella haussa les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres, réprimant une envie de rire. Embarrassé Embry ne sut quoi ajouté. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et commença à avancer.

_Bon et bien… je te dis… à bientôt… ou au revoir… enfin … au revoir.

Bella sortit sur le pas de la porte et regarda Embry avancer dans le couloir en secouant la tête. Adossée au mur, elle faisait à présent de gros efforts pour ne pas rire. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes puis fini par interpeller Embry.

_Embry !

Celui-ci se retourna d'un air étonné et attendit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Je croyais pourtant qu'elle voulait que je sorte au plus vite. Enfin apparemment elle a l'air de trouver ça drôle ! Y en a au moins une qui s'amuse . »

_ Tu sais… j'ai une salle de bain chez moi.

Embry la regarda d'un air ahuri. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? »

_Je peux même te la prêter quelques minutes si tu veux !

Embry ne semblait vraiment rien comprendre, ce qui compliquait sérieusement la tâche de Bella pour se retenir de rire.

_Je te dis ça… parce que… je doute que mes voisins apprécient de prendre l'ascenseur avec un homme nu comme un vers… aussi séduisant soit-il !

Embry baissa la tête et s'aperçut enfin que bien qu'il ait ramassé ses affaires, il les avait toujours à la main. Il releva la tête, adressa un rapide coup d'œil à Bella qui s'écarta de quelques pas, lui faisant signe de rentrer. Il se dépêcha alors de retourner vers l'appartement. En passant la porte, Bella l'entendit lui dire :

_Séduisant ?

Elle réprima un sourire et lui indiqua la porte de la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'Embry s'habillait, Bella se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires, récupérant sa culotte sur une lampe et ses chaussures sous le canapé. Elle passa en vitesse une robe et revint dans le salon. Embry n'était pas encore sorti, il n'allait pas tarder.

Bella se mit à sourire toute seule. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Embry soit aussi maladroit. En même temps elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à se réveiller avec lui se matin ! « Il a l'air adorable. Du moins différent des hommes que je rencontre d'habitude.» Bella alla faire couler du café et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle en fut tiré par un petit bruit derrière elle. Embry était sorti. Depuis combien de temps ? Ca elle ne le savait pas. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire ravageur.

_Je suis parfois un peu maladroit.

_Oh … je n'avais pas remarqué.

Bella lui adressa un magnifique petit sourire.

_Et bien… maintenant, je crois que je vais vraiment y aller.

_Oui… à moins que vous vouliez rester prendre un café ?

Embry fut surpris par cette proposition tout comme Bella qui ne l'avait prévue jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de sa bouche.

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! J'ai peut-être encore mes chances finalement. Mais on a pris un mauvais départ, on a pris les choses à l'envers –même si on ne s'en souvient ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Donc si je veux que ça marche un minimum, j'ai intérêt à faire les choses bien. Si je lui dis oui, elle va finir par croire –même si c'est elle qui me l'a proposé- que je veux m'incruster, ou pire sue je dis oui parce que je n'ose pas dire non. En même temps si je dis non elle risque de ne pas m'accorder une autre chance ! »

Bella n'en revenait pas de lui avoir proposé de rester. « Dans quoi je m'embarque ? En même temps, il n'a pas l'air pressé d'accepté. Je me suis peut-être trompé en fait, il voulait vraiment filer d'ici sans avoir de compte à rendre. Et moi come une idiote, je l'invite à rester. Maintenant s'il dit oui, ce sera parce qu'il n'ose pas dire non. Il se forcera à rester poli, regardant sa montre toutes les deux minutes pour savoir quand son calvaire prendra fin. Il va finir par se demander ce qu'il lui a prit –même bourré- de rentrer avec moi. Et s'il dit non, il va me sortir une excuse vaseuse pour ne pas avoir l'air trop goujat ! Non mais quelle idiote ! Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement le laisser passer la porte et s'en aller ? Et cet idiot qui reste silencieux. S'il ne dit rien dans les dix secondes, je le jette moi-même dehors. »

Alors que Bella s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Embry releva la tête.

_Je vais te dire non.

Bella en resta bouche-bée. « Finalement j'aurais préféré qu'il soit poli et qu'il dise oui ! » En voyant la tête d'Isabella, Embry s'empressa de continuer.

_Si je te dis non, ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Bien au contraire.

« Ben voyons, c'est ça ! » Bella croisa les bras. En voyant le visage fermé de Bella, la panique envahit Embry.

_Oui en fait je …

_Tu préfèrerais que je te laisse enfin t'en aller ! Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te retenir.

Bella l'entraîna avec hargne vers la porte, ignorant les vagues tentatives d'explication d'Embry. Elle ouvrit la porte et le poussa dehors.

_Voilà, je t'en prie ! Au revoir !

Alors que Bella fermait la porte, Embry plaqua sa main contre la porte et la rouvrit avec une telle force que Bella en fut surprise. Elle eu à peine le temps de réagir, qu'Embry la saisit par les épaules.

_Si je te dis non, c'est parce que je veux qu'on fasse les choses dans l'ordre ! Comme on ne se souvient ni toi, ni moi de cette nuit, je te propose de recommencer au début. Et le début ne se situe pas dans ton appartement.

Embry marqua une pause. Il avait débité son discours à une vitesse impressionnante. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Bella qui semblait sans voix.

_Donc maintenant si tu veux qu'on en reste là, dis-le moi, je m'en vais et je te promets de te laisser tranquille…

Embry marqua une pause, prit le visage de Bella dans ces mains et se rapprocha d'elle.

_Dans le cas contraire… crois-moi je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser tranquille ! Je compte bien t'embrasser comme j'en meurs d'envie depuis que tu m'as réveillé en sautant du lit et en me laissant complètement nu. Je compte bien remettre ce fichu peignoir après t'avoir fait l'amour ! Mais cette fois… je veux que toi et moi on s'en souvienne ! Et avant de faire tout ça, je veux pouvoir t'emmener faire un tour en ville, au cinéma, à la patinoire, te surprendre un matin avec le petit déjeuner, t'inviter à dîner et ne penser qu'à la fin de la soirée où je pourrais enfin prendre possession de tes lèvres, parce que crois-moi… je ne pense qu'à a en cet instant !

Embry s'approcha encore plus prêt d'Isabella, si proche qu'il touchait presque ses lèvres. Il inspira profondément et fit un gros effort pour se reculer. Il lâcha progressivement Bella qui restait toujours sans voix, les yeux étrangement étincelants.

Embry se recula encore un peu et attendit, mais Bella restait toujours muette. « Et bien voilà mon con, t'as tout gagné ! Décidément ! J'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort. En même temps elle ne me laissait pas en placer une. Bon de toute façon, à voir sa tête, je crois qu'elle a opté pour la première proposition ! Bon au moins je n'ai rien à regretter, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait –si on oublie la nuit d'ivresse et de folie qui s'en est suivi bien sûr. »

_Bon et bien… je crois que je vais y aller. Toutes mes excuses pour… le dérangement.

Embry sortit, adressa un vague signe de la main à Bella et s'en alla –habillé cette fois.

Isabella resta immobile devant sa porte. « Ca alors ! Pas si maladroit que ça le Embry ! »

Sans bouger d'un pas, Bella repensa au déroulement de la mâtinée depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. « Il est vraiment pas mal. Et puis il n'a rien à envier à Edward. Il veut faire les choses bien. Je crois que c'est le premier qui me dit quelque chose comme ça. Et moi qui voulais le mettre à la porte !... Je voulais quelqu'un de sérieux. Le contraire de Cullen en somme. Quelqu'un de stable. Je l'invite à rester et lui il me dit non parce qu'il veut faire les choses dans l'ordre… ! Je serais vraiment idiote de le mettre à la porte… »

Bella leva soudain la tête. « Merde ! Je l'ai laissé partir ! Je suis vraiment… »

Bella passa la porte en trombe et courut à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Au fond l'ascenseur se fermait. Il se refermait sur Embry. Embry qui venait de lui proposer une histoire sérieuse et qu'elle avait laissé filer.

Il ne restait que quelques centimètres avant que les portes ne se referment. Elle ne voyait déjà plus Embry.

« Oh non non non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

_EMBRY !

_EMBRY !

Bella ralentit et s'arrêta, essoufflée. Les portes venaient de se fermer.

« Quelle idiote ! »

Alors que Bella s'adossait contre le mur et reprenait son souffle, elle entendit un la petite sonnerie de l'ascenseur. Bella leva la tête et vit les portes se rouvrir. Elle vint alors se placer devant en vitesse.

Bella aperçut à nouveau Embry. Elle le fixa et afficha un petit sourire.

_Tu sais… je ne sais pas patiner !

Embry sourit.


	9. Un sacré concurrent

**Bonjour à toutes!**

Un grand merci pour toutes vos review, j'aime beaucoup avoir vos impressions et même vos idées parfois =D Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas ;)

Alors j'ai vu que les avis étaient partagés au sujet d'Embry. Moi je l'aime bien, il est tout à fait charmant (plus qu'Edward pour l'instant en tout cas!);) Je voterai volontiers pour Edward mais il lui reste encore quelques progrès à faire! ;)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture,

**A très vite, bisous, Mack ;)**

_Un petit coucou à Nell Davis et Edward-Cullen-Addict qui je n'en doute pas sont en pleine révisions et ne verront pas mon message avant la fin de la semaine ;)_

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par se refermer.

Bella resta quelques secondes debout au milieu du couloir, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis soudain une vague d'énergie l'envahit et elle retourna chez elle, flottant sur un petit nuage.

Isabella afficha un large sourire tout le reste de la matinée. Bella était incapable de se concentrer, elle passait d'une tâche à une autre. Elle entreprit de jeter un coup d'œil à son armoire, histoire de voir ce qu'elle pourrait mettre lorsqu'elle sortirait avec Embry. Rien ne lui semblait assez bien. Elle se dit alors qu'une petite visite chez Alice lui serait bien utile. « Et une chez le coiffeur aussi », pensa-t'elle en s'examinant dans le miroir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Isabella ne s'était pas sentie comme ça.

Un peu plus tard, Bella fut prise d'une frénésie de rangement. Et lorsque ce fut le moment de faire le lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire toute seule en repensant à Embry… Embry nu à ses côtés, Embry trônant majestueusement sur son lit, Embry se dirigeant vers elle fier et sans complexe… Embry, sa peau, ses muscles, ses yeux… sa maladresse… sa détermination… Il était touchant, drôle et … totalement différent. Il avait sur elle un effet … positif. Ca n'avait pas été le coup de foudre, ni une passion dévorante mais Embry était … il était ce qu'il lui fallait à ce moment là de sa vie. A des années lumières de Cullen et de ses ex, Isabella présageait qu'il allait être un véritable brin de fraîcheur dans sa vie.

« Wouah ! La vie nous réserve parfois d'étonnantes surprises. Enfin là c'est plutôt Emmet que je devrais remercier. En une nuit, les choses se profilent d'une manière totalement différente ! Après cet escroc de Cullen, je pensais que j'étais destiné à n'attirer que des cons dans son genre… Bon et je dois reconnaître que quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais passé la nuit avec Embry -l'assistant de Cullen !-, je me suis dis que je m'étais encore une fois fourrer dans une situation tordue. Mais en fait… il est loin de ressembler à Cullen ! J'adore sa maladresse, sa spontanéité, sa façon d'être… Il est tellement … surprenant.»

En milieu d'après-midi, n'y tenant plus Bella décida d'aller faire un tour. Aller voir Alice, Jasper serait sûrement avec elle, ou alors Emmet ! Oh oui Emmet, comme ça elle pourrait lui soutirer quelques informations sur Embry.

Cette idée réjoui Bella au plus haut point. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans cet état d'euphorie, se sentant légère comme une plume… Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue plusieurs années en arrière et de vivre son premier flirt.

…

Bella frappa à la porte d'Emmet. Aucune réponse. Elle recommença un peu plus fort et fini par entendre du bruit.

C'est Emmet qui ouvrit la porte. Habillé d'un vieux short et d'un large T-shirt. Une main posé sur le sommet de la tête, il fit une grimace à Bella.

_Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Non mais tu ne pouvais pas te rester chez toi ! Je me suis habillé rien que pour venir t'ouvrir. Si j'avais su je serais resté couché !

Bella mit les ses deux mains sur les hanches, poussa un lourd soupir et poussa Emmet pour entrer dans l'appartement.

_Eh bien dis donc quel accueil ! Mais vas-y défoule-toi, je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, profites-en ça n'arrivera probablement pas tous les jours !

Emmet grimaça encore. Les effets de l'alcool avaient laissés leurs marques et il n'avait qu'une envie, s'asseoir. Il lança du café, s'assis sur un tabouret et regarda Bella.

_Mais je vois que le petit Embry t'as remise d'aplomb dis-moi. J'espère que vous n'avez pas fais trop de folies quand même.

Bella ignora le ton légèrement moqueur d'Emmet et lâcha un petit sourire tout en se remémorant le peu –mais néanmoins très intéressantes !- d'images qu'elle avait en mémoire.

_A vrai dire… je ne me souviens pas de grand chose…

Emmet ouvrit de grands yeux et se pencha brusquement, ce qui le fit grimacer de plus de belle.

_Tu rigoles ? C'était un si mauvais coup que ça ? Je t'ai pourtant présenté les meilleurs ! Si t'as misé sur le mauvais cheval, j'y suis pour rien. Ne viens pas me demander des comptes, je n'assure pas le service après-vente !

Malgré son mal de tête, Emmet était tout de même tordu de rire.

_Emmet, arrête un peu ! On s'est juste… enfin je me suis réveillée et …

_Oh ne m'en dis pas plus ! … Il a rien pu faire c'est ça ? Oh ça arrive tu sais, bon à moi non, mais faut surtout pas te sentir responsable ma petite Bella. C'est comme ça. Ca marche et puis tout d'un coup… plus rien ! T'as tiré le mauvais numéro c'est tout ! Tu sais s'il fume ? Non parce que sérieux ça peut avoir des conséquences. A tous les coups c'est ça ! Parce que tu sais, la cigarette ça peut diminuer l'afflux sanguin et provoquer des dysfonctionnements érectiles… vraiment pas la joie…

Emmet avait chuchoté la fin de phrase en se penchant vers Bella. Celle-ci le regarda en fronçant les sourcils se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu un boulon.

_Emmet…

_Non non ne t'en fait pas Bella, n'en dis pas plus. Je comprends. Tu dois être frustrée pour le moment, mais un conseil… évite de prononcer le mot impuissance devant Embry, ça peut traumatiser ce genre d'expérience.

_Emmet ! Tu dérailles là ! Embry n'a aucun problèmes à ce niveau là… enfin après tout j'en sais rien mais …. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !

Emmet regardai Bella, l'air perplexe et les lèvres étirées par un petit sourire discret. Bella s'arrêta le fixa d'un air excédé et celui-ci partit dans fou rire. Fou rire qui tourna court car il fut rapidement ramené sur terre par son mal de crâne.

_Bon bon je ne mets pas en doute les capacités d'Embry mais je n'ai pas tout compris à ton histoire là. T'es bien rentrée avec Embry non. ? Et à ce qui m'a semblé hier ce n'était pas pour faire du tricot !

_Oui je sais qu'on est rentré ensemble, enfin je m'en suis rendue compte ce matin quand je l'ai vu dans mon lit !

_Bah apparemment découvrir ce grand gaillard à tes côtés, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire puisque comme tu me l'as si bien dis tu es d'excellente humeur !

Bella sourit et se pinça les lèvres. Puis elle raconta sa matinée à Emmet, passant tout de même certain passage sous silence.

_Donc tu ne regrette pas, tu es contente ?

_Oui. Au réveil je n'étais vraiment pas dans cet état d'esprit mais…

Bella haussa les épaules et les yeux plein de malice, adressa un petit sourire à Emmet.

_Mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

_Alors fonce ! T'as raison profites-en. Et quoiqu'il arrive, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas jeté dans les pattes d'un looser tout de même! Embry c'est pas le genre à te faire des coups tordus ! … Référence directe à mon frangin tu auras remarqué !

_Oui j'avais compris…

_Bon ! Un peu de sérieux tout de même ! Je suppose que t'es pas venue frapper à ma porte juste pour le plaisir de me réveiller, du moins je l'espère. Donc j'en déduis que tu veux des infos sur le gentil et innocent garçon que tu as débauché hier soir !

_Formuler comme ça ca fait vraiment…

_J'ai tort ?

Bella lui sourit de toutes ses dents et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son tabouret.

_Absolument pas !

_Alors, Embry ! Je dois bien avouer qu'on a été un peu étonné avec Alice. Bon il est génial comme mec mais j'aurais cru que le fait qu'il soit dans l'entourage d'Edward, ça t'aurait rebuté. Mais bon apparemment pas du tout ! … Bref. Je l'ai rencontré y a un peu plus d'un an quand il est arrivé dans l'équipe de rugby, il est plutôt doué d'ailleurs, non sérieux il est décapant sur les arrêt de volée, et alors les drop on en parle pas! Un jour il a même…

Bella plissa les yeux et donna un gros coup de poing dans le bras d'Emmet. Enfin pas si gros que ça puisqu'il le sentit à peine, ce qui le fit bien rire.

_Emmet ! Je me fiche du rugby !

_T'as tort, si on a tous un corps d'apollon comme ça c'est bien grâce au rugby ! Oui d'ailleurs je suis étonné qu'avec la forme qu'il a sur le terrain il ait eu des petites… difficultés à assurer sur un autre… terrain.

_Mais arrêtes avec ça, je te dis qu'il n'a aucun problème !

Emmet se pencha vers Bella et chuchota :

_Comment tu peux en être sûr, tu ne te souviens de rien !

Bella secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à asséner un nouveau à Emmet lorsqu'il se recula.

_C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrête ! Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire d'autre? Il n'apprécie particulièrement Edward, il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment les même… valeurs.

_Alors pourquoi il reste travailler pour lui.

_Embry vient du Montana, il n'est pas né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche, il a travaillé dur pour en arriver là et un boulot dans le cabinet d'Ed, ce n'est pas une opportunité qui se néglige. Il n'a pas l'intention de rester là toute sa vie -encore heureux pour lui !- mais ce poste peut lui ouvrir d'autres portes. Sinon, je crois qu'il a une sœur à Chicago et un frère dans le Montana. L'an dernier toute l'équipe a participé à une course dont les fonds étaient reversés aux orphelins de la ville de New-York. Et ton petit Embry s'est vraiment pas mal débrouillé. Il a rapporté 20 000 dollars.

_Rien que ça !

_Oui ! Il adore les gamins. Un bon point auprès des femmes ça, non ?

Bella sourit et pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas laisser les portes de cet ascenseur se refermer.

_Emmet ?

Bella et Emmet tournèrent simultanément la tête en en entendant la voix de Rose, mais elle n'était pas là. Sa voix leur parvenait de la chambre.

Emmet touna la tête vers Bella, sauta de son tabouret et lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Tu m'excuseras Bella mais… je n'ai pas fini de déballer mon cadeau !

_Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu râlais autant pour venir m'ouvrir et que tu as dû…t'habillé.

_Oui mais ne t'en fait pas je ne vais pas le rester longtemps !

Emmet poussa Bella vers la porte. Elle se retrouva sur le pas de la porte en moins de deux.

_Bon ma petite Bella je suis ravie pour toi, amuses-toi bien avec Embry et surtout… passe voir Alice je t'en prie elle était complètement surexcitée hier soir !

Emmet planta un baiser au sommet du crâne de Bella et ferma la porte. Bella eut juste le temps de l'entendre crier « J'arrive ma Rosie ».

Bella sortit de l'immeuble d'Emmet et se rendit chez Alice. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à discuter avec elle. Enfin elle passa surtout son temps à répondre aux questions d'Alice. Jasper les emmena toutes les deux dîner dans la soirée et Bella rentra chez elle assez tard. Elle était assez fatiguée, il faut dire que sa dernière nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Bella alla donc se coucher directement en rentrant. Elle s'endormit en imaginant tout un tas de scénarios possible avec Embry. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'il se manifeste à nouveau puisqu'elle n'avait pas son numéro, lui non plus. Il ne lui avait pas donné de rendez-vous précis, il lui avait juste dit que c'est lui qui reviendrait vers elle. Tout ça avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment à nouveau et qu'il lui lance un « A très bientôt ». Sur ces pensées, Bella plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, Isabella se leva pleine d'énergie. On était dimanche et elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle avait donc tout le loisir de profiter de sa journée. Mais elle hésitait. Elle avait envie d'aller se promener et en même temps si Embry passait… D'un autre côté, elle n'allait pas rester cloîtrer chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'il montre le bout de nez. S'il passait et qu'elle n'était pas là et bien tanpis. S'il était vraiment intéressé il réessaierait à nouveau.

Bella finit par sortir son téléphone et appeler Alice. Elle prit la voiture et elles partirent toutes les deux passer la journée en dehors de New-York, au calme. Alice lui parla de son boulot et de sa relation avec Jasper. Elles passèrent une très bonne journée et revinrent ravie toutes les deux de cette petite escapade.

Le lundi Bella arriva à la boutique en avance. Jasper ne tarda pas non plus. La matinée se déroula sans problème hormis le fait que Bella commençai à se dire qu'elle n'entendrait plus parler d'Embry. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Embry. Aucune trace de son passage. « Il a sûrement retrouvé ses esprit et je ne le reverrais pas de si tôt. Décidément j'ai la poisse ! »

Xxx

Tranquillement installé chez lui, Edward était plongé dans ses pensées. La soirée d'Emmet avait été un échec. Il pensait au moins avoir l'occasion de parler à Bella. Une petite explication et les choses se seraient arrangées. Mais impossible. Bella se braquait à la moindre de ses approches et il ne pouvait pas compter sur Alice et Emmet pour lui faciliter la tâche. Alice avait un peu changé depuis le dîner chez elle et Emmet lui s'était mis en tête de caser Bella avec ses rugbymen ! D'ailleurs on ne peut pas dire que Bella leur était indifférente.

Las de voir échouer toutes ses tentatives d'approche, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que cette soirée n'était pas le bon moment pour approcher Bella. Il était donc resté un peu à la fête puis était parti dès que possible.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. Je ne me suis jamais retrouver dans une situation pareille. Elle me repousse en permanence ! Et puis Tanya n'a rien arrangé à mon affaire.»

Edward était obnubilé par Isabella. Chose qui lui arrivait rarement. En fait jamais. Il était rare qu'il passe plus d'une nuit avec la même femme sauf exception lorsqu'ils s'accordaient parfaitement sur le plan sexuel. Il essaya de se remémorer le nom d'autres femmes qui avaient compté pour lui à un moment ou un autre de sa vie mais elles n'étaient pas nombreuses.

Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été secoué comme ça par une femme. En réalité, ce qu'il ressentait à présent, il ne l'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois pour une autre femme et la fin de l'histoire n'avait pas tourné à son avantage. C'est peut-être à partir de là qu'il avait commencé à voir les femmes comme une distraction et rien de plus.

Toujours utile qu'aujourd'hui son corps et son esprit étaient accaparés par Bella et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou si cette situation était dangereuse. Il optait plutôt pour la seconde hypothèse mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se défaire d'elle.

« Ma seule option c'est de l'avoir. De l'avoir rien qu'à moi, rien qu'une nuit. On est toujours obsédé par ce qu'on n'a pas, mais une fois qu'on l'a l'intérêt qu'on y portait disparaît. Il faut que j'ai Bella !»

Xxx

Isabella était assise à la petite table dans la boutique et remplissait des papiers pour des clients, lorsque la sonnerie à l'entrée retentit. Elle leva la tête et resta muette. Un sourire vint tout de même éclore sur ses lèvres.

_Bonjour Bella.

Sous l'effet de surprise, Bella dû faire un petit effort pour articuler une vague réponse.

_Bonjour…

Bella s'était levée et s'avançait vers Embry qui se tenait toujours debout à quelques pas de la porte. Lorsqu'il la vit avancer, il fit de même. Il était à croquer dans son costume. Sa veste était posée sur son bras et sa chemise était déboutonnée de quelques boutons.

Bella avait les yeux qui pétillaient, Embry la dévorait du regard et le silence régnait dans la pièce. Arrivé à quelques pas de Bella, Embry s'arrêta. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Bella crut y lire l'espace d'un instant une légère hésitation, un moment de panique, mais Embry coupa court aux interrogations de Bella et se lança d'un trait.

_Je me demandais s'il t'arrivais de déjeuner ?

Bella haussa les sourcils et sourit.

_Oui en effet il m'arrive de manger parfois, oh c'est assez rare , mais oui je dois dire que ça m'arrive.

Embry eut un moment de gêne et de confusion mais il se reprit très vite. Cette alternance entre maladresse, gêne et assurance était… assez troublante mais tout à fait charmante et plutôt… attirante même.

_Oui. Je voulais dire est-ce que tu es libre pour le déjeuner ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais j'ai pris une heure et je serais ravi de la passer avec toi. En fait j'en serais plus que ravi.

Bella fut transporté de joie mais se reprit rapidement pour ne pas trop le montrer.

_Oui je … je suis libre. Je vais prévenir Jasper et je reviens.

Avant de partir dans l'arrière-boutique, Bella adressa un dernier sourire à Embry qui lui en renvoya un avec tout autant de charme.

Jasper vint saluer Embry et discuta quelques instants avec lui tandis que Bella cherchait son sac.

_Ca y est je l'ai, on peut y aller.

Un taxi attendait devant la porte, Bella et Embry s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

_Mais dis-moi, Cullen t'as laissé partir comme ça.

Embry la regarda en coin et lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux.

_Edward n'est pas du genre à nous laisser des pauses déjeuners. Je parle de ses employés pas de lui bien sûr. Même 10 min, pour lui c'est une perte de temps.

_Alors comment tu… ? Si il s'aperçoit que tu es parti, tu vas avoir des ennuis, je ne veux pas que tu…

_Ne t'en fais pas, il est au courant que je suis parti déjeuner.

Bella ne comprenait plus rien.

_Tu viens de me dire que…

Embry lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et sourit.

_Oui c'est une perte de temps, sauf si c'est un déjeuner professionnel. Et tu es mon déjeuner professionnel aujourd'hui.

Bella réfléchit quelques instants.

_Et si quelqu'un nous voit au restaurant ? Edward est plutôt connu et disons que lui et moi on n'est pas vraiment …

_Qui t'as dit qu'on allait dans un restaurant ?

Bella se tourna vers Embry et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais Embry n'en dit pas plus.

_Allez dis-moi où on va ? Tu sais il va quand même falloir que tu me nourrisses parce que quand j'ai le ventre vide, je ne suis pas des plus charmante.

_Vraiment ? Je serais curieux de voir ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas, aujourd'hui je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim.

_Tant mieux, je préfère attendre encore un peu avant de te faire mauvaise impression.

Embry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le taxi s'arrêta.

Bella voulut jeter un œil par la fenêtre mais Embry lui attrapa la main et la tira hors de la voiture avant de régler la course.

Bella regarda tout autour d'elle et secoua la tête. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Quand elle reporta son attention sur Embry, le taxi s'en allait déjà et Embry avait un grand sac au bras.

Il avançait déjà. Comme Bella ne bougeait, il se retourna, lui sourit et lui tendit sa main.

_Alors ? Tu viens ?

Bella courut légèrement et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Embry.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Central Park Embry ?

Bella avait levé la tête et étudiai le visage d'Embry. Celui-ci ne tourna pas la tête, mais elle vit un petit sourire apparaître au coin de ses lèvres.

_Je fais en sorte que tu sois des plus charmante même si je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire.

Embry entraîna Bella un peu plus loin puis finit par s'arrêter. Ils s'étaient dans un coin tranquille. Quelques couples s'éparpillaient sur l'herbe, une femme faisait son jogging, une autre jouait avec ses enfants… Tout le monde semblait serein et de bonne humeur.

Embry étendit un large tissu sur l'herbe et s'assit, invitant Bella à faire de même.

Bella rigolait toute seule en observant Embry sortir plusieurs boites de son sac.

_Tu es sérieux ? T'as préparé un pique-nique ?

Embry releva la tête et eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant Bella rire. Il se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas fait le bon choix. Bella le remarqua, mais Embry récupéra toute son assurance avant qu'elle ait pu réagir et présenta une tomate cerise devant la bouche de Bella. Alors qu'Isabella était troublée par ces doigts qui s'attardaient sur ses lèvres, elle entendit Embry lui répondre :

_Exactement. J'ai pensé que ce serait moins contraignant qu'un déjeuner au restaurant et … plus original aussi. Et puis j'ai pensé que ça te plairait, que ça te ressemblait. Mais je me suis peut-être trompé et si ça ne te plaît pas on peut toujours…

_C'est parfait...

Embry et Bella se dévorèrent des yeux. Jamais un pique-nique n'avait été aussi sensuel.

Ce fut l'occasion pour elle d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Embry mais le temps passait à toute vitesse et il fut bientôt l'heure de partir. Bella aurait voulu rester là indéfiniment.

Embry déposa Bella à la boutique et avant de partir l'invita à un match de rugby qui devait avoir lieu mercredi en fin de soirée. Bella se fichait pas mal du rugby mais elle était vivement intéressée par le rugbyman qui sommeillait en Embry. Ils convinrent donc qu'Embry passerait la chercher à son appartement et qu'ils iraient ensemble.

Embry remonta dans le taxi et Bella resta là, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle finit par retirer sa veste et parti à la recherche de Jasper.

_Hey Bella ! Ca y est t'es revenue ? Alors ? C'était comment ? Vous êtes allez où ?

_C'était…sympa. Très sympa. Oui… c'était…

_Sympa oui j'ai compris !

Bella regarda Jasper et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

_Je vois qu'il te fait de l'effet.

Bella ne répondit rien et se pinça les lèvres.

_Vous vous revoyez quand ?

Bella releva brusquement la tête et prit un air tout à fait innocent.

_Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on va se revoir ?

Jasper arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et regarda Bella tout en levant les sourcils.

_Tu me prends pour un con là !

_Oui bon il passe me chercher mercredi. Il a un match de rugby, tu pourrais venir d'ailleurs, enfin pas avec nous, mais avec Alice. Emmet jouera aussi.

_Depuis quand tu t'aimes le sport toi?

Bella prit un air malicieux et sourit.

_Pfffou tu sais, tout dépend des joueurs.

_Tu m'étonnes ! Bon et tu ne m'as pas dit où vous étiez allés.

_A Central Park.

_Central Park ? Bah vous ne deviez pas aller déjeuner ?

_Si.

_Bah qu'est-que vous avez… non ? Vous avez pique-niqué ? Sérieux ? C'est marrant. Faudrait que j'y aille avec Alice un de ces jours. Il a l'air sympa Embry.

Jasper et Bella discutèrent encore un petit moment puis ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la sonnette à l'entrée.

Bella quitta Jasper et retourna dans la boutique. A peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle s'arrêta net.

_Bella. Bonjour.

_Edward.


	10. Abandon par forfait ?

Coucou tout te monde ;) J'espère que vous allez bien,

Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à tenir ma promesse et à publier mercredi! Mais j'ai fais au plus vite et me voilà. Je n'aurais pas dû me fixer une seule semaine, c'était trop court pour commencer, mais je vais tâcher d'adopter un rythme de croisière.

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'attend de vos nouvelles ;)

Et bienvenue aux nouvelles arrivantes ;)

P.S: Je présente dès le début mes excuses à PatiewSnow, ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus long que le précédent, alors fais attention au point final xD Mais je suis presque en "vacances" alors je vais travailler sur la longueur ;)

Merci également à ECA qui a pris le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon chapitre.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt,

Bises Mack

* * *

_Bella. Bonjour.

_Edward.

Bella fixait Edward l'air déconcerté. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir, il lui était sorti de la tête. Mais on n'oublie pas Edward Cullen si facilement.

Bella se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir encore. Décidément elle ne le comprenait pas.

« Je ne le comprend pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'acharne comme ça. Il a tenté sa chance, ça n'a pas marché. Ca arrive. On ne pourrait pas simplement en rester là ? Bon je dois reconnaître qu'il est … très séduisant. Et il le sait d'ailleurs. Il a un charme indéniable. Ca je ne peux pas le nier… Je ne peux pas non plus nier qu'il m'att… qu'il m'a attiré. Tout de suite. Mais … Il ne me propose rien d'autre que du sexe et … aujourd'hui je veux plus. Aujourd'hui je… j'ai envie de revoir Embry. »

Bella n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ses yeux semblaient scruter Edward mais en réalité elle ne le voyait pas. Elle était bien au-delà. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait aux moyens de changer la situation dans laquelle ils s'empêtraient tous les deux.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'anniversaire d'Emmet. Et les choses n'étaient plus exactement les mêmes depuis cette soirée. Bella pensa à la surprise qu'elle avait eu en se réveillant le samedi matin aux côtés d'Embry, à cet ascenseur qu'elle avait rattrapé de justesse, et enfin à ce déjeuner surprise qui venait à peine de se terminer. A ces pensées, Bella laissa échapper un petit sourire.

Edward prit ce sourire pour un premier signe de victoire. Il lui faisait de l'effet, c'était indéniable selon lui. Il se dit alors, que finalement faire flancher Isabella ne s'avérerait pas si difficile que ça.

Isabella souriait toujours malgré elle en pensant à Embry, mais un léger mouvement d'Edward la tira de sa rêverie. Il s'était redressé. Elle croisa son regard et ce qu'elle y lu la déstabilisa légèrement. Il y avait une telle détermination dans ses yeux et une lueur de triomphe aussi peut-être. Il dégageait une telle assurance. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui. Bella se laissa entraîner malgré elle par ces yeux si prenants, si captivants, si envoûtants.

Ces yeux, d'une couleur si particulière, la troublèrent plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Edward, qui l'observait de loin le remarqua et entreprit de réduire la distance qui les séparait. Mais alors qu'il esquissait à peine un premier mouvement, Bella eut un léger sursaut. Edward s'arrêta et Bella, qui avait reprit ses esprit en voyant ces émeraudes vertes se rapprocher d'elle, se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec lui, mais il allait falloir qu'elle trouve. Et vite.

« Je n'ai pas cessé de le repousser, plus ou moins subtilement mais non il continu. Il revient. Encore et encore. Et à ce rythme là on ne va pas aller bien loin. J'ai envie d'essayer avec Embry. J'ai passé un moment merveilleux avec lui, il est adorable, très charmant et je me sens bien avec lui. Je suis curieuse de voir où ça peut nous mener. Mais il faut aussi que je fasse quelque chose avec Edward. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. C'est le frère d'Alice et Emmet. Japser l'apprécie énormément et je vais être amené à le voir assez souvent… Et puis c'est le patron d'Embry, ce qui va vraiment posé problème s'il continu comme ça... Oui il faut qu'on arrange tout ça ! Et puis bon au fond… je dois reconnaître que c'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, plutôt drôle et assez sympa. On pourrait même s'entendre assez bien. Si son truc c'est d'enchaîner les femmes et bien c'est… son truc. Je n'ai rien à redire pour peu qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il faut qu'il passe à une autre. Surtout qu'il n'a que l'embarras du choix ! »

« De toute évidence la confrontation, ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne approche avec lui. Plus tu lui résistes, plus il te prend comme un défi personnel. Il va bien finir par se lasser de me courir après sans résultats… Du moins j'espère, parce que je ne peux pas continuer à l'envoyer balader comme ça. Surtout vu la vitesse à laquelle les choses évoluent entre Alice et Jazz, on va finir par se retrouver de la même famille. En attentant il faut que je change ma façon d'agir, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Bella se redressa brusquement et afficha un sourire gracieux. Puis d'un pas qui se voulait tranquille elle s'avança vers Edward. Ils étaient placés de telle façon qu'ils se trouvaient face à face, simplement séparé par le comptoir.

Bella plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward et d'une voix douce et aimable presque enjouée, elle s'adressa à lui.

_Bonjour Edward. Comment vas-tu ?

L'attitude de Bella le déstabilisa. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si … accueillante.

Bien sûr il en était ravi mais intrigué également. Cela semblait … trop facile. D'ailleurs en examinant attentivement Bella, il se rendit compte assez vite que si elle ne le repoussait, elle ne semblait pas non plus dans une attitude de séduction. Pire il lui se demanda même en la voyant sourire si poliment si il se pouvait qu'il ne lui fasse aucuns effets.

Son sourire n'était ni provocant, ni conquérant, ni même timide. Ses regards n'étaient pas appuyés, ni suggestifs, ni même joueur… Non elle était juste… souriante, ouverte et accueillante. Pas le moindre petit signe d'attirance.

Cette situation déstabilisait totalement Edward. Il était rare pour lui d'assister à un tel phénomène. Et c'est peu dire. Hormis sa mère Esmée, Alice et Rose, toutes les femmes, sans aucunes ou alors très peu d'exceptions montraient des signes d'intérêt évidents en sa présence. Elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'envoyer –même malgré elle- des indices de leur attirance. Que ce soit un simple rougissement, des signes d'embarras, des pupilles dilatées, des yeux malicieux, de petits sourires timides ou au contraire audacieux, une langue qui passe sur les lèvres ou les mordille…

Bref il laissait très peu de femmes indifférentes.

Mais là il sembla que Bella l'était. Pourtant à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait encore juré le contraire.

Edward était perdu. Elle ne l'envoyait pas balader comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, elle ne semblait pas en colère… Elle était juste… charmante. Ce qui l'ennuyait. Au moins quand elle l'envoyait balader, elle manifestait un minimum d'intérêt pour lui.

L'image de Bella dans l'ascenseur lors de leur première rencontre lui revint alors à l'esprit.

Ce soir-là, dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait pensé qu'il finirait la soirée avec elle. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment déroulées comme prévues. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bella soit une amie d'Alice. Mais ce n'était absolument pas un frein. Ca ne l'avait jamais été. En revanche la réputation d'Edward semblait être un gros frein pour elle. A partir du moment où elle avait su qui il était elle n'avait cessé de le repousser. Ce qui le rendait fou il faut bien l'avouer.

Edward ne se considérait pas comme un bourreau des cœurs. Loin de là. Non. Il avait des multitudes de liaisons, mais tout était toujours très clair. Chaque femme avec qui il passait la nuit savait à quoi s'attendre. C'était comme une sorte de contrat et les termes n'étaient pas négociables. Aucunes de ses conquêtes ne s'en étaient d'ailleurs plainte. Bien sûr certaines d'entre elles tentaient leurs chances et essayaient de prolonger la durée du contrat, mais Edward faisait très peu d'exception et passait rarement plus d'une nuit avec la même.

Il ne voulait pas de sentiment, pas d'attache, pas de devoir.

Séducteur chevronné et possédant un charme qui agissait de lui-même, il avait d'ailleurs connu très peu de résistance. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées acceptaient en général très bien ce mode de fonctionnement. La principale raison étant qu'ils recherchaient tous les deux la même chose.

Non Edward Cullen ne se considérait pas comme un bourreau des cœurs. D'ailleurs rare étaient les femmes qui ne gardaient pas un bon souvenir de lui. Il était toujours galant, respectueux et pouvait se vanter d'être un très bon amant. Chaque partie y trouvait toujours son compte.

C'est principalement la raison pour laquelle il ne comprenait pas la résistance de Bella.

Avec elle il avait dû faire beaucoup d'effort, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Et tout ça pour au final très peu de résultats. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, c'était son accord pour aller dîner à condition qu'il la laisse tranquille après. A croire qu'il la laissait de marbre. Et pourtant il se souvenait de sa réaction dans l'ascenseur, elle lui avait prouvé le contraire. Un seul regard avait suffi à la faire fondre. Il avait senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il avait vu ses pupilles se dilater ainsi que la frustration dans ses yeux quand il l'avait laissé pantoise, la privant d'un baiser dont elle semblait mourir d'envie. Et ce avant même qu'elle connaisse son nom.

Mais il avait fait une erreur de débutant. Il avait lui-même réduit tous ses efforts à néant en se laissant surprendre avec Tanya. Il se reprochait encore sa bêtise.

Tanya. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle représentait grand-chose à ses yeux. Ils s'amusaient bien cela dit. Elle était toujours là, disponible et ne lui demandait rien.

En revanche Bella, elle, elle savait capter son attention, bien plus longtemps que ne l'avait jamais fait aucune autre femme. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans une histoire sérieuse, à long terme et remplie de complications. Sa vie lui plaisait telle qu'elle était.

En revanche il était prêt à revenir sur quelques uns de ses principes et c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Avec Bella il n'avait pas envie de se limiter à une seule nuit.

Edward était plongé dans les yeux de Bella, ce qui lui en avait presque fait perdre son objectif de vue : faire flancher Bella Swan. Pour l'instant c'est surtout elle qui le faisait flancher et elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte.

_ Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui Bella. Comme toujours.

Edward accompagna son compliment d'un sourire. Ce sourire envoûtant, émouvant, désarmant… Ce sourire qui avait fait tourner plus d'une tête. Mais Bella ne réagit pas outre mesure. Elle souriait oui, mais ni plus, ni moins que deux secondes plus tôt.

_Merci Edward.

Bella ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire des plus poli. Décidément Edward avait du mal à la suivre. « Bon je vais devoir revoir mon plan d'attaque. »

_Alors dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu veux voir Jasper peut-être ?

_Non c'est toi que je suis venue voir. Et tu le sais bien.

Bella ne s'emporta pas, elle ne répondit rien. Elle resta calme et ignora superbement les sous-entendus d'Edward.

Le regard d'Edward s'embrasa. Il se rapprocha du comptoir et posa ses bras dessus. Comme il était très grand, il ne fut pas bien difficile pour lui de se pencher au dessus et de se retrouver ainsi à à peine quelques centimètres du visage de Bella.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre geste. Cependant au bout de quelques secondes, les lèvres d'Edward s'illuminèrent d'un petit sourire en coin.

_Je dois dire que j'adore ça.

Bella plissa négligemment les yeux. Et comme son adversaire ne semblait pas décidé à l'aiguiller d'avantage, elle dû se résoudre à le questionner.

_Quoi donc ?

_Le fait que tu ne me repousses plus. Je savais bien qu'on y viendrait.

Edward vit Bella se rapprocher encore plus près de lui et fut captivé par son petit sourire énigmatique. Elle était vraiment la tentation incarnée.

Ils n'étaient à présent séparés que de quelques millimètres. Edward n'avait qu'un infime geste à faire pour enfin goûter ces lèvres qui semblaient n'attendre que lui.

_Tu as raison… j'ai enfin compris que te repousser, ne faisait que te faire revenir encore plus vite.

Bella lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et se recula, laissant Edward seul et dérouté. Frustré aussi peut-être. Il finit par se redresser et dévora Bella des yeux. « C'est dingue. Je n'arrive pas à maîtriser l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. C'est déconcertant. Elle me rend fou. »

_Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es là.

Edward s'avança vers Bella. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et lui adressa un sourire ravageur.

_Prends ta veste et ton sac, je t'emmène.

Bella ne bougea pas d'un pouce et écarquilla les yeux.

_Ah tu m'emmènes ? Et je peux savoir où s'il te plaît?

_J'ai réservé une table pour deux au Morimoto. La voiture nous attend.

Edward commençait déjà à se diriger vers la porte. S'il arrivait à la traîner dans ce restaurant et à passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure avec elle, il était sûr de la séduire. Mais pour le moment il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de sortir de là, s'il voulait éviter de lui sauter dessus là maintenant. « Déjà que le trajet en voiture va s'avéré plus compliqué que prévu, elle me rend fou… sa peau, ses lèvres, son parfum… Bon il faut que je me reprenne là ! »

Déterminé Edward se retourna, pour voir si Bella suivait mais il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et affichait un petit sourire.

_Le Morimoto rien que ça ! Y a au moins… quoi… 3 mois d'attente. Je suppose que ça en impressionne beaucoup ça. Tu fais flambé ta carte bleu et hop…

Edward ne releva pas le ton légèrement sarcastique employé par Bella et inclina vaguement la tête pour l'observer. « Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile ! »

Affichant un sourire à toute épreuve, Edward ne se laissa pas démonté.

_Oui en effet ! Mais pour toi ça en vaut la peine. Allez viens, dépêche-toi. On va être en retard. Je suis sûre que Jasper peut s'en sortir tout seul l'espace d'une heure.

Alors qu'Edward tenait la porte et attendait que Bella attrape ses affaires et le suive, celle-ci s'empara d'une paire de gants et l'enfila. Tout en s'adressant à Edward, Bella entreprit de s'occuper de l'entretien des plantes à l'intérieur de la boutique.

_Non.

Bella releva la tête et Edward fronça les sourcils.

_Bella ! Ils ne vont pas nous attendre indéfiniment et je n'arriverai probablement pas à avoir une autre table de si tôt. Je croyais que tu avais compris que me repousser ne servait à rien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu me refuses ce déjeuner. Vous avez des employés à mi-temps et Jasper peut très bien gérer la boutique une heure tout seul, alors s'il te plaît …

Bella secoua la tête et sourit.

_Oh oui j'en suis certaine mais c'est toujours non.

Le visage d'Edward se crispa brusquement. « Ce qu'elle m'exaspère ! C'est bien la première à qui refuse tout en bloc comme ça ! Je me plie en quatre pour lui faire plaisir mais non elle… » Edward serra son poing et tenta de retrouver son calme. « On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Il faut que je l'aie ! Je ne contrôle même plus l'effet qu'elle a sur moi ! Et elle qui m'ignore ! Bon sang… ».

Bella eut un léger frisson quand elle croisa le regard noir d'Edward. Un mélange de colère et de désir. Un brin terrifiant et excitant aussi il faut bien l'avouer. Devant l'état d'Edward, Bella de prendre les devants avant qu'il ne s'emporte encore plus.

_Edward je n'irai pas déjeuner avec toi pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai déjà manger. Et…

« Bon je vais peut-être laisser Embry pour plus tard. On va déjà essayer de partir sur de nouvelles bases et puis après… on verra. »

_Bella ! N'invente pas des excuses pour m'échapper… Allez viens on va être en retard. Je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Intérieurement Bella se demanda si elle arriverait à tenir sa résolution et à entretenir des relations normales avec Edward. Elle commençait à perdre patience.

_Edward… je t'ai dit non. On peut organiser un dîner avec Alice et Emmet si tu veux. Je serais ravie qu'on dîne ensemble, en amis. Je peux les appeler ce soir si tu veux, à moins que tu ne les vois avant…

En voyant les traits d'Edward se durcir, Bella accéléra la cadence pour essayer de clarifier enfin les choses, calmement.

_C'est de ma faute si on a mal démarré, j'ai mal réagis. Je me suis braquée tout de suite au lieu de te dire simplement que je n'étais pas intéressée. Mais je vais agir différemment maintenant.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Isabella !

Edward fondit à grand pas sur Bella et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps.

L'assaut d'Edward prit Bella par surprise. Elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et se retrouva appuyé au mur en quelques secondes.

Elle fixa Edward tout en essayant de garder son calme. Edward fermait les paupières. Il semblait redoubler d'efforts pour maintenir la faible distance qui les séparait.

Edward respirait profondément, les yeux fermés et les points serrés. Il ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé seul aussi longtemps avec Bella. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire face à sa résistance. Ce qu'il prenait il y a encore peu pour un défi, un sublime et envoûtant challenge, se transformait en véritable torture pour lui. Un véritable brasier le consumait et il dû se contrôler pour ne pas se laisser emporter par les folles envies qui le tourmentaient. Il ressentait un violent besoin de faire courir ses mains sur ce corps si envoûtant, d'embraser cette peau si délicate sous des caresses brûlantes, de prendre ses lèvres si ensorcelantes dans un baiser enflammé qui lui aurait définitivement fait oublier toutes ces idées saugrenues d'amitié.

Bella ne reconnaissait pas cet Edward. Elle le connaissait dragueur, blagueur, touchant aussi dans son rôle de frère. Mais à ce moment précis, il semblait se battre avec lui-même. Dément, déraisonnable, il était presque dans un état second.

Lui-même avait du mal à se reconnaître et à se dominer. Totalement à l'opposé de Bella, qui lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, lui sembla si calme, si sereine, pas le moins du monde troublée.

Edward faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas la prendre par les épaules, la secouer et lui demander ce qui lui prenait tout à coup de se montrer si indifférente.

Bella, qui se trouvait prise en embuscade entre le mur et Edward lutta contre l'étrange bouillonnement qui semblait vouloir s'emparer d'elle. Elle respira doucement et profita de la désorientation totale d'Edward pour enchaîner doucement.

_Il faut qu'on s'entende tous les deux Edward… Avec Alice et Jasper on est presque… dans la même famille.

A ces paroles, Edward perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait et franchit les dernières barrières qui le séparaient de Bella.

Edward plaqua ses deux mains au mur, de chaque côté de la tête d'Isabella. Elle sentit le regard d'Edward la transpercer. Ils se tenaient si près l'un de l'autre que la vue de ces yeux si noirs et si profonds en était étourdissante. Mais Bella ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle fusionnait avec Edward. Elle ressentait sa présence jusque dans la moindre petite parcelle de son corps. Le souffle chaud d'Edward venait chatouiller son visage, son délicieux parfum commençait à lui tourner la tête, ses jambes menaçaient de céder au contact de celles d'Edward... Ne maîtrisant plus rien, Edward ne releva même pas le léger soubresaut de Bella lorsqu'elle sentit l'imposante rigidité qui venait de s'ériger entre eux.

Bella fit preuve d'un calme et d'une résistance extrême. Elle se répéta qu'il ne fallait pas montrer à Edward le moindre signe de capitulation. Si elle arrivait à lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucuns effets sur elle, il abandonnerait enfin. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se laisse troubler. Le plus dur était de contrôler son propre corps qui semblait vouloir la trahir.

De son côté, Edward essayait de retrouver un semblant d'esprit. Le comportement de Bella le rendait fou. Jamais une femme n'avait eut un tel pouvoir sur lui tout en le rejetant avec autant d'avidité. Isabella Swan le rendait fou. Qu'elle le repousse il pouvait le gérer, il se savait même capable de la faire céder. Mais un tel détachement, une telle insouciance alors que lui devait lutter pour garder tout ses esprits… Ca ça le dépassait, ça l'excitait, ça le dévorait.

_Edward…

Edward reprenait pieds doucement. Sans quitter Bella des yeux, Edward posa délicatement un doigt sur lèvres d'Isabella. Il suivit machinalement leur contour.

_Edward…

Bella n'osait pas le brusquer mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps comme ça.

Edward finit par s'écarter tout doucement et Bella le vit reprendre contenance petit à petit. Bella aussi retrouva une certaine assurance. Se retrouver dans les bras d'Edward s'était révélé plus troublant que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Edward avait remit un peu de distance entre eux. Il dévisageait Bella tout en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait été incapable de se contrôler.

_Tu veux qu'on soit… amis c'est ça ?

Edward attendait vraiment une réponse. Pour lui l'incompréhension était totale. Il avait encore du mal à envisager que Bella puisse réellement ne souhaiter qu'une simple relation platonique. Quand il voyait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas envisager une minute qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose.

Bella sourit doucement et essaya de parler le plus calmement possible. « Bon on va peut-être y arriver finalement. »

_Oui.

Par sûreté Bella retourna derrière le comptoir. Mais elle affichait un peu plus d'entrain et de gaieté. Ils étaient sur le bon chemin. « Bon là c'est le moment où il faut que je sois claire. »

_Oui… Je n'ai pas envie d'une relation … amoureuse…

« Sois claire Bella ! »

_...ou sexuelle avec toi. Mais on est amené à se voir souvent et vous êtes tous adorable dans la famille Cullen alors on pourrait essayer de s'entendre et laisser… toute cette séduction de côté. Je suis sûre que ça marcherait bien…

Edward resta muet quelques instants. Si la frustration ne le tuait pas sur le moment, il arriverait peut-être à sortir une réponse.

Edward était au pied du mur. Elle lui disait clairement et avec un calme royal qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Avec n'importe qui d'autre il aurait su gérer la situation mais avec Bella il jouait à un jeu dont il ne connaissait pas les règles.

De toute évidence, si il avait cru à un moment ou un autre qu'il la troublait, il s'était trompé ou du moins elle n'était plus du tout dans le même état d'esprit. Or en ce qui le concernait, si au début il n'avait pris Bella que comme une autre sublime créature de plus à sa portée, il se rendait bien compte qu'aujourd'hui qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

C'était vraiment absurde. Il avait toutes les femmes qu'il désirait et même si il se montrait toujours galant et prenait beaucoup de plaisir, aucune ne l'avait jusque là vraiment transcendé. Et voilà que la première qui bouleverse tous ses principes, qui lui fait perdre toute lucidité… celle-là ne veut pas de lui.

Edward réfléchit encore un moment. Il se dit qu'il serait incapable de se comporter se façon totalement neutre avec Bella. Et en même temps, il n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter.

De toute façon, il était inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait que lui dire oui. D'une part parce que Bella exerçait malgré elle un étrange contrôle sur lui, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'allait pas la forcer. Elle était honnête avec lui -même si il n'arrivait toujours pas à en revenir- et il se devait d'essayer de respecter son souhait.

« Surtout qu'elle n'a pas tort. Au vue de l'avancement de la relation d'Alice et Jasper et de son amitié avec Alice, on va bientôt faire partie de la même famille. Et comme de toute évidence elle reste de marbre face à mes avances, il va bien falloir que je commence à me comporter de façon plus…amicale. Amicale non mais… Bon ! Je vais déjà commencer par sortir de là, ce sera déjà pas mal !»

_Je me suis obstiné parce que j'étais persuadé que tu…

Edward secoua la tête et lâcha un sourire.

_Mais non apparemment! Enfin bref, tu as raison…

Bella le regardait, attendant la suite. Edward se redressa, releva la tête, retrouvant à nouveau toute cette assurance qui le caractérisait et lui décocha un petit sourire en coin.

_Tu as raison, on devrait organiser un dîner avec tout le monde, ce serait sympa. Je me charge de les appeler si tu veux, je te laisse en glisser deux mots à Jasper, quoiqu'Alice te prendra sûrement de court.

Bella resta interloqué quelques secondes. Elle aurait dû faire ça plus tôt au lieu d'attendre et d'espérer qu'il abandonne tout seul. Certes il avait l'air étrange mais il prenait les choses plutôt bien.

_Oui d'accord.

_Bon et bien je vais te laisser. J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer pour te trouver une remplaçante, ce qui ne devrait pas être bien difficile mais…

Edward regarda sa montre et la montra à Bella.

_...l'heure tourne.

Edward hésita à embrasser Bella pour lui dire au revoir, mais il finit par y renoncer. « Ce serait vraiment suicidaire ! »

Edward retrouva son sourire charmeur et fit un petit signe de tête à Bella en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Et bien je te souhaite une bonne journée Isabella et tiens-moi au courant pour ce dîner. Oh oui et puis… si tu pouvais dire à Jasper que j'ai les places pour la semaine prochaine, ce serait cool.

_Oui… oui bien sûr.

_Merci. A bientôt Bella.

_A bientôt.

Edward sortit élégamment de la boutique, un air souriant et détaché peint sur le visage.

Bella regarda la voiture partir et resta immobile un court moment.

« Bon et bien… ça ne s'est pas si mal passé. Cette journée est celle des changements. D'abord Embry, maintenant Edward. »

Bella restait tout de même perplexe. Ca lui semblait trop facile. Et en même temps elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'Edward tentait toutes les approches possibles et elle le repoussait sans se poser de questions, mais là quand il s'était jeté sur elle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir… quelque chose.

Bien qu'elle essayait de s'en dissuader, Edward produisait quand même sur elle un certain effet. Mais il fallait savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Soit elle cédait une bonne fois pour toutes à la tentation, sachant que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Soit elle essayait quelque chose avec Embry et dans ce cas elle lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils en restent là.

Apparemment Edward n'avait pas décelé le léger trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle et il semblait plutôt bien prendre la situation. Bella soupira un grand coup et reprit son travail pleine d'entrain. Elle repensa à son déjeuner et se dit qu'elle avait hâte de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer.

Elle se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle appelle Embry ou si elle devait attendre qu'il appelle ou se manifeste. Et si elle l'appelait, quand devait-elle le faire ? Que ferait-il la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient ? Est-ce qu'il avait apprécié ce déjeuner autant qu'elle ? Oui elle le pensait mais après tout elle n'en était pas sûre.

Quand la sonnette tira Bella de ses pensées, elle se dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance que Japser reste dans son coin et que personne ne fasse irruption dans la boutique quand Edward lui avait sauté dessus. La situation aurait été plutôt ambiguë et les choses ne seraient pas déroulées de la même façon.

La journée passa. Bella alterna ses pensées entre Embry et Edward.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Embry et à leur prochaine rencontre et en même temps elle se demandait si Edward allait vraiment changer d'attitude.

Ces questions sur Edward cessèrent définitivement quand Jasper vint la trouver dans l'après-midi pour lui dire qu'il avait eu un coup de fil d'Alice. Edward les invitait apparemment tous à dîner la semaine suivante.

Ce soir-là, Bella remonta assez tard chez elle. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son appartement, elle entendit la voix d'Embry sur son répondeur. Elle se rua alors vers le téléphone, ne manquant pas de dégringoler une ou deux fois au passage mais réussi tout de même à décrocher le téléphone avant qu'Embry n'ait raccroché.

Embry et Bella parlèrent de tout et de rien, se confiant de manière un peu plus personnelle de temps à autre, riant à l'occasion, ils ne virent pas le temps passer et prolongèrent leur conversation une bonne partie de la nuit.

Alors que Bella riait en écoutant certaines anecdotes qu'Embry lui racontait, elle se fit la réflexion que si Edward l'avait troublé aujourd'hui, Embry, lui, la charmait, la captivait à chaque minute. Sa voix l'enveloppait de douceur, si bien que quand elle raccrocha, elle s'endormi paisiblement, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres en pensant à Embry.


	11. Edward vs Embry

Bonjour tout le monde ;)

Ça fait un petit moment, j'ai été un peu retardé ^^

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps,

Bonne lecture, à très bientôt

Bises Mack

* * *

Après sa discussion avec Bella, Edward était remonté dans sa voiture et avait demandé au chauffeur de rouler vers le restaurant. Maintenant qu'il était seul dans la voiture, il ruminait ce qui venait de se passer. Il était frustré, dépité, en colère. En colère contre Bella d'abord. C'est ce qui le poussa à sortir son téléphone et à composer le numéro d'une des nombreuses femmes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Si Bella ne voyait pas la chance qu'elle avait, une autre la verrait !

Mais très vite, alors que les premières sonneries se faisaient entendre et qu'il pestait encore contre la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, c'est contre lui-même qu'Edward tourna sa colère. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles avec Bella, il échouait toujours. Et ce petit jeu commençait à l'amuser de moins en moins.

Edward éloigna alors lentement le téléphone de son oreille et le regarda quelques instants. Puis en poussant un long soupir, il l'éteignit.

Remplacer Bella –si tant est que ce soit possible- ne changerait rien. Et étonnement en y réfléchissant bien, il dût reconnaître qu'il n'en avait pas le cœur. C'est avec Bella qu'il voulait passer du temps. C'est elle qui accaparait son esprit depuis quelques temps, éclipsant toutes autres préoccupations.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de liaisons -en dehors de Tanya. Ce point intrigua Edward. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Depuis quelque temps, il passait son temps la tête enfoui dans des dossiers puis il rentrait chez lui, ignorant les invitations ou les avances qui fleurissaient de toute part. Edward passait le peu de temps libre qu'il avait à chercher un moyen de conquérir Bella, à la surprendre chez elle, chez Alice ou chez Emmett. Grâce à Jasper, il en avait apprit un peu plus sur ce qui lui plaisait. Et il s'était plié en quatre pour la satisfaire. Mais rien n'y faisait. Et apparemment, il y avait une raison à cela. Il ne l'intéressait visiblement pas.

Ou du moins, elle avait bien feint l'indifférence. Ce point là aussi perturbait beaucoup Edward. Lui qui était pourtant si doué avec les femmes se retrouvait comme un débutant avec Isabella. Toutes les règles étaient faussées, rien ne marchait comme il l'aurait prévu. Et lui-même commençait à perdre pieds et à agir sans réfléchir.

Maintenant qu'il venait de se faire éconduire sans détour, Edward se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il avait plus ou moins dit à Bella qu'il avait très bien compris le message et qu'ils allaient la jouer ami-ami, mais pour l'instant ça ne semblait pas bien réaliste.

Edward rumina tout le chemin, et finit par atterrir à son bureau –sans avoir finalement déjeuné. Il sortit de la voiture sans un mot pour son chauffeur et pénétra dans l'immeuble.

Une fois à son étage, Edward se dirigea vers son bureau. En chemin, il entendit un petit sifflement. Il s'arrêta alors devant le bureau d'où provenait le bruit et haussa les sourcils. Embry, son assistant, avait la tête plongée dans un dossier, un sourire aux lèvres et sifflotait gaiement. Edward secoua la tête et reprit son chemin.

Edward essaya de se concentrer mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'était pas très productif et ne cessait de penser à Bella. En fin d'après-midi, il abandonna, il ne ferait rien de bon aujourd'hui.

Edward quitta les bureaux en veillant bien à ce qu'Embry finisse le travail et se rendit chez Emmett.

Edward avait besoin de discuter et il avait besoin du point de vue d'un homme, du point de vue d'un frère aussi.

Emmet fut plutôt surpris quand il vit Edward sur le pas de sa porte. Il était rare d'avoir une visite surprise d'Edward, surtout à cette heure.

Edward jeta sa veste sur un fauteuil et se mit à parler, de tout, de rien, de Bella par moment… Son discours était plutôt confus, mais une fois qu'il fut lancé, il ne s'arrêta plus. Edward avait du mal à expliquer son comportement quand Bella se trouvait dans les parages ou dans son esprit. Il en venait même par moment à se remettre en question. Peut-être que finalement c'était chez lui qu'il y avait un problème. Dans son comportement, dans sa façon d'agir. Bella ne ressemblait en rien à toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer alors comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle se laisserait avoir si facilement.

Edward avait surtout besoin que quelqu'un l'écoute, Emmett l'avait bien compris. Il laissa donc son frère parler, en veillant bien à ne pas l'interrompre De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion d'en placer une. Tout en l'écoutant, il réfléchit. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère se poser autant de questions. Et pour une femme principalement.

Emmett se remémora Edward quelques années plus tôt. Au fond il n'avait pas tellement changé. Aujourd'hui, comme il y a dix ans il possédait toujours ces qualités qui le rendaient si populaire, si charmant. Quand Edward était parti à l'université, il croyait en beaucoup de choses, il était rêveur, romantique, attentionné, mystérieux et passionné. Il s'investissait entièrement dans tout ce qui le faisait vibrer. La musique ou l'amour par exemple. Il était déterminé et tenace.

Emmett intensifia son regard et scruta son frère. Le Edward qui se tenait aujourd'hui devant lui était toujours le même d'une certaine façon, peut-être un peu plus sombre, un peu moins spontané. Il avait toujours en lui ces qualités, mais elles étaient ternies. La façade qu'il laissait paraître donnait l'image d'un homme sûr de lui, fier de ce qu'il accomplissait et à l'aise avec son train de vie. Le parfait businessman en somme. Mais il était seul. Edward prétendait ne vouloir aucun engagement, aucunes contraintes et ce détail n'aurait sans doute pas préoccupé Emmett s'il ne connaissait pas Rose. Mais il la connaissait. Et il savait ce que ça pouvait changer dans une vie.

Oui, au fond Edward était toujours le même mais il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de s'impliquer dans quelque relation que ce soit, hormis sa famille.

Quand il était à la maison ou qu'il retrouvait un membre de la famille, il était toujours lui, le Edward Anthony . Mais c'était un peu comme s'il avait une façade pour l'extérieur et qu'il la laissait tomber quand il était chez lui, avec les siens. Quand il revenait à la vie de tous les jours, il réinvestissait son costume sur mesure d'avocat chevronné et séducteur. Cette façade était plutôt un atout pour lui, il était craint, admiré, respecté… Il savait arriver à ses fins en un tour de mains, le tout avec force et élégance.

Emmett observa de nouveau son frère qui arpentait le salon de long en large, tout en faisant de grands gestes et en débitant son discours à une vitesse impressionnante. Emmett plissa légèrement les yeux et lâcha un petit sourire. Il voyait ce qui rendait Edward si fascinant, notamment auprès de la gente féminine. Edward avait en lui une douceur, une grâce éblouissante et en même temps il dégageait une telle puissance, une telle force.

Quand Edward avait débarqué à l'université, il avait fait tourner des tas de têtes, mais la sienne elle n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule fille. Emily. Emmett s'en souvenait encore, c'était il y a presque dix ans et Emmett ne l'avait vu que deux ou trois fois quand il avait rendu visite à son frère, mais il s'en souvenait encore car il n'avait jamais revu Edward aussi heureux, aussi rayonnant. C'était cet éclat qu'il lui manquait aujourd'hui. Certes Edward était loin d'être malheureux aujourd'hui mais à cette époque-là il rayonnait littéralement.

A ce moment-là, Emmett n'avait pas encore rencontré Rose, il avait à peine 22 ans, Edward tout juste 19. Il aimait bien s'amuser et n'envisageait pas de se caser de si tôt, encore moins de se marier. Mais Edward lui était complètement fou d'Emily, quelques instants avec eux suffisait à en être persuadé. Emmett avait donc fini par se mettre en tête que son petit frangin allait se passer la corde au cou avec la jolie Emily, et ça bien qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois. Edward étant à l'autre bout du pays, Emmett était le seul à avoir rencontré Emily, mais toute la famille avait déjà entendu parler d'elle. On ne garde pas un secret bien longtemps chez les Cullen, surtout quand il vient aux oreilles d'Alice.

Le regard d'Emmett se voila légèrement. Il se souvint de ce jour où il était venu rendre visite à Edward et où il avait trouvé celui-ci seul. Désespérément seul. Emmett n'avait jamais oublié le désarroi qui transpirait d'Edward ce jour-là et qui en y regardant bien ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté. Les seules explications qu'avait obtenu Emmett avaient été plutôt vagues. Emmett n'avait jamais revu Emily, Edward en parlait le moins possible. Il traitait cette affaire comme une simple rupture, un petit amour de jeunesse sans grande importance. Sa plus grande réplique, qu'il servait à toutes les sauces étant que les bonnes choses avaient une fin et qu'il fallait passé à autre chose. Toute la famille avait bien compris qu'Edward était plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître mais rien n'y faisait il refusait de parler et demanda à tout le monde de passer à autre chose comme lui l'avait fait.

Au temps de leurs études, Emmett et Edward se voyaient assez régulièrement, mais après Emily, Edward avait de moins en moins de temps. Il était plongé dans ses études et dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre, il enchaînait les stages dans les cabinets côtés. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait permit d'en arriver là où il en était aujourd'hui.

Côté professionnel tout se déroulait donc parfaitement. Il réussissait brillamment ses études. Et sur le plan personnel… Il n'avait rien perdu de son côté romantique et attentionné. Il était toujours aussi charmant mais beaucoup plus sur ses réserves. Il évitait tout enlisement émotionnel et misait sur la variété tout en restant gentleman.

Au début Emmett n'avait rien vu de contrariant au train de vie de son frère. Il menait en quelques sortes le même. Après tout il était jeune, célibataire, libre et consentant et il couchait avec des femmes célibataires, libres et consentantes. Où était le problème ?

Mais quand Emmett avait rencontré Rose, tout avait changé. Elle bouleversait totalement sa vie, ses principes, ses théories. Rose avait déboulé dans sa vie comme un bulldozer. Et il adorait ça. Emmett n'avait pas la prétention de savoir mieux que son frère ce qui était bon pour lui, mais il souhaitait de tout cœur que son frère rencontre la personne qui lui ferait ressentir ce que lui ressentait avec Rose.

Mais au fil des années, Emmet n'avait pas vu de changement dans le comportement d'Edward. Cela l'attristait de penser que son frère allait passer sa vie tout seul s'il continuait, mais comme lui avait si bien rappelé Edward, c'était sa vie pas la sienne, et elle lui convenait parfaitement comme ça. Emmett avait alors fini par prendre le parti de rire des frasques d'Edward tout en se disant qu'Edward finirait bien par rencontrer une femme qui lui donnerait envie de rester –en espérant qu'il ne passe pas à côté et ne la laisse pas filer. Edward avait toujours une ribambelle de femmes qui lui tournaient autour. Il aurait pu se contenter de faire sa petite affaire et de passer à la suivante. Mais non son frangin se donnait toujours la peine d'être galant avec ses aventures expresses. Avec classe et élégance, Edward ne jouait de toute évidence pas dans la même catégorie que les vulgaires tombeurs qu'on peut trouver dans les bars. Ce côté-là de la personnalité d'Edward était devenu au fil des années un sujet de plaisanteries inépuisables pour Emmett.

Quand Emmett s'était rendu compte du petit manège d'Edward avec Bella, il en avait d'abord rit parce qu'apparemment Bella ne semblait pas insensible –qui ne l'était pas en même temps ! Et Alice qui était persuadé que Bella était LA femme qui pouvait toucher le cœur d'Edward. Elle qui désespérait de pouvoir s'occuper du mariage de son frère et le voir heureux. Emmett ne s'était pas vraiment laissé embarquer par les grandes idées d'Alice, mais il pensait alors que Bella était assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions.

Emmett aimait beaucoup Bella. Et il avait finit par remarquer que même si elle n'était pas insensible à Edward et son charme légendaire –bien qu'elle ne cesse de clamer le contraire !- elle ne semblait pas vouloir pas d'une liaison à court –très court- terme –avec Edward du moins. Emmett savait que Bella pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, elle l'avait déjà prouvé, mais Edward semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Après quelques semaines Emmett avait décidé qu'il était temps de donner un petit coup de pouce à Bella au détriment de son frangin c'est vrai, mais il ne s'en était alors pas inquiété. Après tout avec Edward, le dicton une de perdue, dix de retrouvée se vérifiait dans la seconde.

Aujourd'hui Bella semblait s'embarquer dans quelque chose avec Embry après avoir enfin obtenu un cessé le feu d'Edward. Et voilà qu'Edward ne semblait pas prendre Bella si à légère que ça.

Emmett restait perplexe. Il adorait son frère mais là il devait bien reconnaître qu'à cet instant, il avait du mal à le déchiffrer. Il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser.

Est-ce qu'il devait aider son frère à 'harmoniser' un peu ses relations avec Bella, alors qu'il avait lui-même poussé Bella à se lancer dans autre chose et qu'apparemment elle en était très satisfaite. Et si Bella était la Rose d'Edward, son frère ne pouvait pas la laisser filer. On a rarement une deuxième chance. Edward semblait avoir perdu toute envie de s'investir dans une relation depuis un bon moment. Et pourtant Bella semblait sans s'en rendre compte créer chez lui un réel bouleversement.

Mais si Edward était juste vexé, frustré … contrarié pour une fois par une défaite évidente ? S'il était plus hanté par ce revers cuisant que par de réels sentiments pour Bella ?

Oui Emmett était vraiment perdu.

Edward vadrouillait toujours dans le salon. Son esprit bouillonnait toujours autant. Emmet se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Le laisser continuer à parler ou l'interrompre ? Edward était à présent en train de discuter avec lui-même du comportement qu'il allait devoir adopter s'il voulait respecter les paroles dîtes à Bella.

_Comment je vais faire ? Non c'est impossible, je ne peux pas me contenter de…. Et en même temps elle m'ignore complètement ! Si encore elle avait quelqu'un ! Oui si elle avait quelqu'un ce serait réglé !

A cette réplique, Emmett sursauta. Le soubresaut d'Emmet attira l'attention d'Edward qui fixa son frère.

_Et bien…

Emmett tergiversait à toute vitesse, est-ce que c'était vraiment le bon moment pour introduire Embry ? Emmett n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Edward reprit la parole.

_Oui t'es d'accord avec moi ! Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à m'immiscer dans les ménages, c'est vrai ! Si elle avait quelqu'un ce serait évident pour moi …

Edward marqua une pause puis secoua la tête.

_Bon sang ! Tu dois me trouver stupide hein ? Ouai t'as raison. Je suis vraiment un imbécile, incapable d'écouter ce qu'on me dit !

_Edward…

_Non non Emmett ! T'as raison, je fais n'importe quoi ! Et depuis tout à l'heure je raconte n'importe quoi. Je monte en épingle quelque chose qui n'a absolument pas lieu d'être.

Edward se redressa brusquement, s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis saisit sa veste sur le fauteuil.

_Oui. Avoir une amie, ça peut être... pas mal. Ce serait nouveau. Ca me ferait du bien ! Demain j'irai voir Isabella et on recommencera sur de nouvelles bases. Oui. Exactement. C'est exactement ce que je dois faire.

Emmett se leva pour se rapprocher d'Edward. Celui-ci souriait avec conviction. Il prit Emmett dans ses bras quelques secondes puis enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Merci frangin. Je te promets de venir plus souvent à l'avenir, t'es toujours de bons conseils ! Bon embrasse Rose de ma part, à bientôt.

Emmett regarda son frère passer la porte et se retrouva seul dans le salon. Il resta là un moment à se demander ce qui venait de passer. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'Edward avait déjà passé la porte. Il n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas très sûr de savoir ce que voulait Edward. Est-ce que son frère était réellement venu pour avoir un conseil ? Un conseil d'ordre relationnel ? Amoureux ? Edward ?

Emmett médita cette hypothèse sans pour autant trouver de réponses à ses questions.

Une chose était sûre, si Edward était vraiment intéressé par Bella, Emmett allait devoir le mettre au courant au courant pour Embry et vite. Surtout si Edward comptait rendre une petite visite à Bella. Il agissait de manière tellement étrange qu'Emmett se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux l'appeler tout de suite, il ne devait pas être bien loin.

Emmett saisit le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro d'Edward. Mais alors qu'il allait qu'il allait porter le téléphone à son oreille, la porte s'ouvrit et il vit Rosalie passer la porte.

Emmett lui fit un sourire et la regarda avancer vers lui. Elle était radieuse, elle pétillait. Il entendit la première sonnerie alors que Rose se trouvait à présent devant lui. Elle le fixa et lui prit le téléphone des mains.

_Emmett… il faut qu'on parle.

Xxx

Dans l'après-midi, Rose passa à la boutique. Peu après son arrivée, Alice téléphona. A croire qu'elle avait les yeux et les oreilles partout.

Rose s'installa tranquillement dans un fauteuil dans le coin de la boutique et attendit que Bella soit libre et la rejoigne.

Isabella rejoignit Rose quelques minutes plus tard avec deux cafés.

_Alice vient d'appeler, elle ne va tarder.

Rosalie afficha alors un large sourire.

_C'est parfait ! Dans ce cas, je vais attendre qu'elle arrive. Il faut que je vous fasse part de quelque chose.

Bella regarda Rose, essayant de déchiffrer le regard mystérieux qu'elle lui adressait.

_Alors et toi ? Dis-moi tout ! Embry ?

Rose adressa un petit clin d'œil à Bella.

Isabella s'installa face à Rose et marqua une petite pause. Puis avec un petit sourire elle finit par avouer :

_... je l'aime beaucoup.

Rose sourit malicieusement tout en invitant Bella à continuer.

_Allez dis m'en plus. Comment il est ? Vous vous êtes vus souvent ? …

_Hey du calme ! … Que dire ? Il est… adorable. Il est marrant, maladroit aussi ! Il est… surprenant.

Bella rit, elle tripotait ses mains et ses joues avaient légèrement rosies.

_Mais c'est tout nouveau, alors tout est … magique ! Je veux essayer de ne pas m'emballer, de voir si mes sentiments prennent de l'ampleur ou si … c'est juste un feu de paille. Mais quand il est là, je suis … bien, pleine d'énergie. Je … je l'aime beaucoup.

_Quoi !

Rosalie et Bella se tournèrent simultanément vers cette voix qui venait de leur exploser les tympans. Alice.

Alice avança à grand pas vers les deux jeunes femmes et fixa Bella.

_De qui tu parles ? T'as quelqu'un ? C'est qui ? Je le connais ? C'est récent ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Rose la devança et se pencha vers Alice d'un air malicieux. Puis sous forme de confidence, elle lui dit :

_Bella est sous le charme d'Embry. Le beau Embry avec qui elle a passé une nuit torride.

Alice regarda Bella avec des yeux ronds et resta sans voix. Bella quant à elle fusilla Rosalie du regard, mais celle-ci ne se sentait visiblement pas coupable.

_Quoi ? Si tu l'as dit à Emmett, tu devais bien t'attendre à ce que je le sache ? D'ailleurs franchement, tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

_Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Tu m'as juste dis que vous vous entendiez bien et qu'IL SE POURRAIT que ça aille plus loin ! Tu n'as jamais mentionné cette nuit de folie ! C'était quand ? C'était bien ? Allez dis-nous tout, on veut des détails !

Bella se trouvait assailli de chaque côté et ses deux amies attendaient chacune des réponses. Sauf que sur ce sujet elle ne disposait pas de beaucoup d'informations.

_C'est vrai qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble après l'anniversaire d'Emmett…

_Mais on a passé la journée de dimanche ensemble et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Bella fit une petite grimace d'excuses.

_Euh oui… c'est-à-dire que… j'avais pas mal bu ce soir là et…

_Et elle ne se souvient de rien !

Bella soupira et fusilla à nouveau Rose qui semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à cette petite conversation. Quant à Alice elle était complètement perdue.

_Je voulais attendre un peu et voir … et bien voir ce qui se passait avant d'ébruiter tout ça.

_Oui tu voulais attendre avant que je m'empare de l'affaire ?

_Et bien…

_Bon je comprends. Parfois je m'emporte un peu trop, je le reconnais. Je suppose que t'as bien fait. Mais maintenant que je suis au courant je veux tout savoir.

Les trois femmes discutèrent alors avec entrain un bon moment. Isabella leur raconta le peu qu'il y avait pour l'instant à raconter sur Embry. Au fil de la conversation, Bella leur raconta également la visite d'Edward et leurs nouvelles résolutions, passant tout de même sous silence l'assaut d'Edward. Rose et Alice commentèrent le récit de Bella mais toutes deux semblaient tout de même perplexes face à la réaction d'Edward.

Après avoir fait le tour des relations de Bella, Rose attira l'attention de ses deux amies.

_Bon les filles... Comme je vous tiens toutes les deux, j'en profite ! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir Emmett, j'ai hâte de lui annoncer !

Alice et Bella échangèrent un regard et attendirent que Rose poursuive.

_Je… je suis enceinte.

Xxx

Edward repassa finalement au bureau. Discuter avec Emmett lui avait remis un peu les idées en place. Enfin discuter n'était pas vraiment le mot, il avait été le seul à parler. Mais c'était ce dont il avait il besoin, quelqu'un qui l'écoute.

Ces derniers temps il agissait sans réfléchir, il se laissait guider par ses impulsions, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait d'agir comme ça. Mais cette petite discussion avec Emmett lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il se posait trop de questions. Edward avait la ferme résolution d'améliorer son image auprès de Bella et de construire avec elle une relation 'amicale' disons. Après tout, d'une certaine manière Bella tout comme Jasper allait entrer dans la famille, alors il fallait arrêter cette farce.

Edward resta travailler jusque tard, retenant par la même occasion Embry.

En toute fin de soirée, Edward finit par dire à Embry qu'il pouvait rentrer. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Edward envisagea de rester encore un peu pour finir un dossier puis se décida finalement à rentrer lui aussi. Il sortit donc quelques minutes après Embry et prit sa propre voiture avec une idée en tête.

Edward avait prévu de rendre visiter à Bella le lendemain, mais sans vraiment savoir comment il était arrivé là, il se retrouva dans la rue de Bella.

Edward coupa le moteur et resta assit dans sa voiture. Il était garé juste devant la boutique. Edward leva les yeux vers les fenêtres justes au dessus et vit de la lumière. Apparemment Bella était toujours debout. Edward se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir voir Bella. Du moins pas à cette heure ci. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il comptait lui dire de plus que ce qu'il lui avait dit ce midi ? La situation était claire après tout non ?

Oui tout était parfaitement clair. Edward s'apprêta à démarrer lorsqu'il vit la petite porte à côté de la boutique s'ouvrir. Il faisait noir et la rue n'était pas tellement éclairée mais il reconnaissait la personne qui venait de sortir.

Edward se demanda un instant si Bella l'avait vu et si c'était pour cela qu'elle sortait. Mais non, Bella resta sur le pas de sa porte et serra son gilet. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pointes des pieds et tendit le cou pour regarder dans la rue.

Edward se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien attendre comme ça. Une voiture passa près de la sienne et se gara un peu plus loin. Soudain il vit Bella faire un signe de la main à quelqu'un et se dandiner légèrement. Intrigué, Edward se pencha pour apercevoir ce qui attirait l'attention de Bella. Il vit un homme traverser la rue et s'avancer vers Bella.

Edward sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir. Une sorte de poussée agressive teintée de peur.

Edward serra inconsciemment son poing tandis qu'il vit l'homme rejoindre Bella et la prendre Bella dans ses bras. Celle-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

Edward ne se maîtrisait plus, la colère l'envahissait. Non en fait ce n'était pas de la colère. C'était de la jalousie. Une jalousie qui se manifestait spontanément et avec force.

Edward récupéra un peu de contrôle sur lui-même et essaya d'identifier ce type qui prenait sa place auprès de Bella. Une de ses paroles lui revint à l'esprit. Si elle avait quelqu'un, tout serait réglé. Ce serait évident. Je ne pique pas la femme d'un autre. « Tu parles ! Ca n'a absolument rien d'évident ! Ca me rend encore plus fou ! »

L'homme était de dos, Edward ne pouvait pas l'identifier. Mais après quelques minutes, ils finirent par se séparer et l'homme se poussa pour tenir la porte et laisser passer Bella. « Et galant avec ça ! »

Edward avait le nez collé à la vitre lorsqu'il identifia l'homme qui venait de devenir son ennemi numéro un.

_Embry ! Quel salopard ! Ca fait des semaines que je lui cours après et ce petit… ce…

Edward agrippa le volant de ses deux mains et ses mains blanchirent tellement il le serrait.

_Bon sang ! Je ne vais plus le lâcher ! Il va me le payer !


	12. Les ennuis commencent

Bonjour tout le monde ;)

Je suis contente de moi parce que j'ai réussi à me tenir aux délais que je m'étais fixé et normalement ça devrait marcher la semaine prochaine aussi ;)

Je publie même un jour en avance parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps demain. Vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre ? ;D

J'ai hésité à couper ce chapitre en deux mais finalement je l'ai laissé comme ça, c'est un peu plus long que d'habitude, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Un grand merci à **diana, Virginie-de-TN** (_j'ai essayé de tenir compte de tes remarques, j'ai mis plus de dialogue (du moins je crois_), _mais dans les chapitres précédent j'avais 'besoin' de 'pavés' mais je comprend ce que tu veux dire ;) et puis tu remarqueras que considérablement réduit l'attente et avec les vacances je devrais pouvoir m'y tenir ;) ), _**Ronnie, Jolieyxbl, Patiesnow**_ ( on devrait savoir comment Edward et Emily se sont séparés mais pas tout de suite, deux ou trois chap peut-être ) _**lilichoco, Nell Davis **_(je vais filer lire ton chap et te laisser une review tout de suite, sinon ça va encore traîner ;)), _**Fo7, liloupovitch, bichou85, sarinette60, beatrice, fifer, Liline57 **_(L'idée lui a peut-être traverser l'esprit mais non Embry reste en vie xD )_**, Oliveronica cullen massen, 4U **_(alors là je dois te dire que ta review m'a donné bien des idées xD alors si tu as d'autres exemples, n'hésites surtout pas ;) )_**, Lamue12, Yuckie78 **_. Un petit coucou à toutes les lectrices anonymes aussi ;)_

D'une manière générale la 'guerre' Edward/Embry semble vous réjouir! ;)

Bon je crois que j'ai assez parler comme ça,

Bonne lecture et à très vite,

_Grosses Bises, Mack_

* * *

Après avoir assisté à la petite scène entre Embry et Bella, Edward était rentré chez lui.

En colère il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit et s'était réveillé d'humeur massacrante le lendemain matin.

Il avait envisagé de maintenir des relations amicales avec Bella parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait personne. Il se rendait compte que lorsqu'il avait accepté cet 'arrangement', c'était parce qu'inconsciemment il savait que si Bella était célibataire, ça lui laissait tout de même certaines chances. Mais à présent la situation était totalement différente. Elle sortait avec Embry. Embry ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Savoir Bella avec quelqu'un d'autre le perturbait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Toute la nuit il n'avait cessé de se torturer l'esprit avec des images de Bella.

Edward était fou de rage. Il était en colère et vert de jalousie. Quand il pensait à Bella et à Embry. Tous les deux, il ne pouvait plus se contenir.

Il s'était plié en quatre pour lui plaire et son petit assistant –qu'il avait lui-même envoyé chez Isabella- réussissait là où il avait échoué !

C'était complètement dément. Qu'est-ce que Bella pouvait bien lui trouver ?

Edward se rendit au bureau très tôt. Inutile de rester chez lui à tourné en rond. Mais une fois assis dans son fauteuil, son esprit ne s'arrêta pas de tourné pour autant.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers sa porte. Ca devait être Embry !

Il ouvrit la porte à grande volée et aperçut Embry une sacoche à main, une pile de dossier sous l'autre bras, essayant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau. En entendant Edward, Embry tourna la tête et lui fit un signe bonjour.

_Bonjour Edward. Vous êtes arrivez tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai quelques notes sur le dossier Peterson que j'aimerais vous montrer.

Edward fusilla Embry du regard, son visage se durcit et son poing se serra machinalement

_Vous êtes en retard! Je ne vous paye pas à rien faire alors remuez vous un peu !

Edward fit demi-tour et claqua sa porte. Une fois à l'intérieur de son bureau, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de se calmer. Ca n'allait pas le faire s'il s'énervait comme ça rien qu'à la vue d'Embry. Il allait falloir qu'il se reprenne. Bella avait entièrement le droit d'avoir quelqu'un.

Embry resta stupéfait devant la réaction d'Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de réagir comme ça ? Il n'était pas en retard et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il chaumait dans son travail.

Embry laissa tomber, ce n'était pas les premières sautes d'humeur d'Edward. Il finit par rentrer dans son bureau et s'installa.

Qu'il avait été dur pour lui de partir ce matin. Il avait passé une nuit absolument fantastique chez Bella. Ils avaient peut-être oubliés leur première nuit, mais la seconde valait largement le coup.

A ces pensées si sensuelles Embry se saisi de son téléphone et envoya un message à Bella. Elle lui manquait déjà et il venait pourtant de la quitter.

Edward harcela Embry toute la matinée. Aboyant de son bureau, il lui ordonnait tout un tas de tâches à effectuer. Il arrêta son petit manège quand il reçut un coup de fil d'Emmet peu avant midi.

_Salut Edward. Tu vas bien ?

_Oui, disons que… Laisse tomber. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Face au ton un peu sec d'Edward, Emmet choisi l'humour.

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'appeler mon petit frère pour le simple plaisir d'avoir de ses nouvelles ?

_Bon Emmet je n'ai pas que ça à faire. On s'est vu hier, alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire je raccroche.

L'humour ça va une fois, pas deux. La mauvaise humeur d'Edward commençait à atteindre également son interlocuteur, qui durcit le ton de sa voix en reprenant la parole.

_Si tu as besoin de te défouler, tu prends quelqu'un d'autre mon vieux. Tu sais quoi, vas te faire voir, t'as le don de tout gâcher !

Toute la tension d'Edward retomba d'un coup et il comprit qu'il ne s'en prenait pas à la bonne personne. Il était énervé mais Emmet n'y était pour rien.

_Non non attend Em ! Emmet !

Edward n'obtint aucune réponse, mais il n'entendait pas pour autant la sonnerie qui indiquait que son frère avait raccroché. Il était donc toujours au bout du fil.

_Emmet…Allez répond s'il te plaît. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, mais je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi, tu as raison.

_...

_Allez bon sang dis quelque chose !

_...

_...

_...

_Je te présente mes excuses. C'est ce que tu veux entendre ?

_Hey ben dis donc, t'as mis le temps ! Bon maintenant que tu as fini ton cirque, est-ce que tu as du temps devant toi ?

_Tout dépend pour quoi ?

Emmet raccrocha. Edward fronça les sourcils tout en regardant son téléphone et leva la tête alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

_Pour moi gros bêta !

Edward se leva pour saluer son frère. Emmet s'installa dans les confortables fauteuils du bureau et Edward prit place à côté.

Edward dévisagea son frère légèrement avachi dans le fauteuil et sourit. Il adorait son frère mais s'il s'était donné la peine de se déplacer en personne jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être. Rose ? Ca ne pouvait être qu'en rapport avec Rose, si ça concernait la famille il aurait déjà eu la visite d'Alice. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se séparer ! Aux yeux d'Edward, Rosalie et Emmet était l'incarnation parfaite de ce qu'il imaginait quand il pensait à un couple. Ils respiraient le bonheur. Il y avait entre eux une telle complicité, une sorte d'alchimie, comme entre Alice et Jasper. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Quoi d'autre alors ? Peut-être son projet de centre sportif. Oui sûrement.

_Alors dis-moi ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite frangin ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi silencieux ! Tout va bien ?

Non seulement Emmet était silencieux mais il semblait anxieux, mal à l'aise. Il ne cessait de tripoter ses mains et croisait et décroisait ses pieds. Edward commença à s'inquiéter. Ce comportement ne ressemblait en rien à Emmet.

_J'ai… quelque chose à t'annoncer Edward.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave ? C'est Rose ?

A l'évocation de Rosalie, Emmet cessa de gesticuler dan tous les sens et se redressa. Il fit également apparaître un sourire radieux sur son visage.

_Oui c'est Rose. …

Edward laissa Emmet poursuivre sans l'interrompre. Celui-ci lui lança alors un regard plein de défi.

_Il va falloir que tu change de voiture mec !

Edward fronça les sourcils. Là il ne comprenait plus rien.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Qu'est-ce que ma voiture a à voir avec Rose ? Et puis vous l'avez choisis tous les deux avec moi cette voiture alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Ca à tout à voir ! Il est hors de question que tu emmènes ma petite puce ou mon petit bonhomme dans ta fichue voiture de course. C'est un danger sur roue ce truc. Je te préviens, ce ne sera pas négociable !

Edward resta bouche-bée quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'Emmet venait vraiment de dire que… Emmet ! Son frère Emmet… papa ?

_Tu veux dire que…

Emmet se leva, fier et tout souriant.

_Exactement ! Tu vas être tonton mon gars ! Et moi … moi je vais être papa. Tu te rends compte, je vais être papa !

Edward serra son frère dans les bras et le félicita chaleureusement.

_Bon sang félicitations Emmet. Je suis très heureux pour vous. Tu l'as su quand ? Comment va Rose ? Qui d'autre est au courant ?

_Hey du calme. Rose va très bien. Mais je sens qu'elle va m'en faire baver au cours des prochains mois ! T'es le premier à qui je le dis, mais Rose l'as annoncé aux filles hier et ce week-end on va rendre visite à papa et maman.

Emmet et Edward discutèrent encore un bon moment avant qu'Emmet ne doive finalement partir.

Au moment de passer la porte, Emmet se ravisa et la referma.

_J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose.

_Oui ?

_Je comptais t'en parler hier, mais Rose est arrivée et…

_Oui je comprends, t'avais d'autres choses à penser ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Hier quand tu es venu me parler…

_Non écoutes, oublies tout ce que j'ai dis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! J'avais eu une longue journée…

_Isabella sort avec Embry.

Edward fixa Emmet et ses traits se crispèrent malgré lui.

_T'étais au courant ? Alice aussi je suppose ! C'est moi le pigeon dans cette histoire ou quoi ? Si je ne les avais pas vu moi-même hier soir, j'aurais été le dernier au courant !

Emmet fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

_Hier soir ? Où est-ce que tu as bien pu les voir hier soir, je croyais que tu avais fini très tard ?

Edward fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer ce détail insignifiant.

_Devant chez elle mais ce n'est pas la question !

-Pas la question ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant chez Bella à une heure aussi tardive ?

A cette question, Edward perdit quelque peu ses moyens.

_Je… et bien je… je passais par là !

_Tu passais par là ?

_Bon c'est bon ça suffit avec ça. De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ça ne me regarde pas !

Adossé à la porte, Emmet étudia son frère en détail. Parfois il pouvait vraiment se révélé un très mauvis menteur.

_Tu t'en fou ? Vraiment ?

Edward s'énerva et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau sans un mot. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec son frère, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il était déjà pas mal remonté, alors mieux valait éviter le sujet Bella Swan –et accessoirement Embry ! Il n'était déjà pas très clair lui-même sur le sujet alors qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu répondre à Emmet !

Mais son frère n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner aussi facilement. Il tenait Edward et l'occasion de savoir si son frère ressentait ou non quelque chose pour Bella. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors aucun souci, Bella avait Embry. Mais si Edward tenait réellement à elle, alors Emmet allait devoir réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour son frère.

Mais pour ça il allait devoir pousser Edward dans ses retranchements.

Emmet s'avança d'un pas lourd près du bureau. Edward ne leva pas sa tête du dossier qu'il fixait avec des yeux vides. Emmet ne capta l'attention d'Edward que lorsqu'il posa brusquement ses mains sur le bord du bureau, provoquant un bruit sourd.

Edward leva alors la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Emmet. Celui-ci le fixait avec intensité. Après quelques secondes de silence Emmet s'adressa à Edward.

_J'ai une question et après je te laisse tranquille Edward.

Emmet marqua une pause. Quant à Edward il garda le silence.

_Tu dis que tu t'en fous … est-ce que tu dis ça parce que Bella ne représentait qu'une femme de plus sous ton charme, tu la voyais comme une autre de tes innombrables liaisons, tu n'as pas Bella, tu en auras une autre…

La mâchoire d'Edward se crispa violemment et son poing se serra sous le bureau. Emmet quant à lui retenait toujours le regard d'Edward en otage, l'empêchant de se défiler.

_...ou est-ce que tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu refuses de faire face à ce que tu ressens ? Tu as eu peur d'être entier pour une fois, de combattre cette peur que tu traînes depuis des années. Tu as peur de ce que tu ressens pour Bella. Tu as eu peur d'elle et de toi-même. Et aujourd'hui tu te rends compte que t'as laissé passer ta chance et tu es jaloux.

Edward frappa des deux poings sur son bureau et se leva d'un bond.

_Ca suffit Emmet. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? De ne pas me caser, comme toi, comme Alice. De ne pas former le joli couple dont tout le monde rêve pour moi ? On en a déjà parlé ! Je suis libre d'agir comme je l'entends ! Et je ne vois pas ce que Bella vient faire là dedans. Bien sûr je la trouve séduisante ! Elle est belle, adorable! Elle est …extraordinaire ! C'est vrai, je le reconnais, je ne peux pas dire le contraire ! Qui le pourrait ? Je ne l'intéresse pas. Elle sort avec Embry! Et alors ? Je n'ai plus vingt ans, je m'en remets.

Edward rapprocha son visage encore plus près de celui de son frère et pointa son doigt vers lui.

_Tu dis que j'ai peur. Celui de nous deux qui as peur ici, c'est toi !

Derrière la colère, l'incompréhension apparu dans les yeux d'Emmet.

_Ton projet de salle de sport tu le traîne depuis des années ! Ca fait des années que tu as toutes les cartes en main pour te lancer, mais la vérité c'est que tu as la trouille. Encore aujourd'hui, tu repousses tout à plus tard. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec une histoire d'argent ou de locaux. Tu as la trouille ! Tu l'as toujours eu quand il s'agit de se lancer dans un projet de grande envergure. Comment tu vas t'en sortir avec un enfant ? Tu préfères te réfugier là où tu te sais en sécurité ! Alors tu n'as aucun conseil à me donner ! D'ailleurs c'est vous qui m'avez mis dans les pattes de Bella pour ensuite l'éloigner doucement sous prétexte que je n'agissais pas correctement. Vous n'aviez peut-être pas tort, mais tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la leçon ! Avant de rencontrer Rose tu n'étais pas plus stable que moi côté relationnel alors occupe-toi de tes affaires!

Le visage d'Edward était défiguré par la colère, ses yeux était noirs comme du charbon et son cœur battait plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. Mais à l'instant même il finit sa phrase, il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'aller trop loin. Alors que le visage d'Emmet était indéchiffrable, celui d'Edward se décomposa. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller dire ça.

En entendant Emmet essayer de le pousser à reconnaître quelque chose que lui-même essayait d'éviter depuis quelque temps, Edward avait perdu pieds. Il s'était emporté. Pour se protéger il avait délibérément attaqué son frère. Et il le regrettait à présent.

Le visage d'Emmet n'exprimait pas colère, aucune agressivité. Il n'exprimait plus rien. Emmet se redressa lentement et détacha les mains du bureau. Il regarda Edward les yeux vides et se tourna vers la porte.

_Emmet s'il te plaît, non. Je…

Les mots d'Edward se perdirent lorsqu'Emmet se retourna et qu'il croisa son regard. Edward n'avait jamais vu une telle tristesse dans les yeux de son frère.

_Non tu as raison. Fais ce que tu veux…

Le visage toujours impassible, Emmet marqua une courte pause.

_Je vais m'occuper de mes propres affaires, ce sera amplement suffisant.

Emmet détourna le regard pour la dernière fois et s'en alla sans se retourner.

Edward resta un moment seul dans son bureau la porte ouverte. Immobile. Il se repassa la scène dans sa tête en se demandant comment les choses avaient pu déraper aussi vite.

Il le savait. C'était sa faute. Entièrement sa faute. Emmet avait toujours été là pour lui, il avait toujours pu compter sur lui et aujourd'hui encore il avait simplement essayé de l'aider. L'aider à ouvrir un peu les yeux.

Edward alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et resta immobile, incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

Emmet avait raison, ça ne lui était pas égal qu'Embry sorte avec Isabella. Ca ne lui était pas non plus égal qu'elle l'ignore. Rien de ce qui concernait Isabella ne lui était égal.

Edward en vint à reconnaître que la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était emporter face à Emmet c'était que son frère l'avait mis face à la réalité. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il évitait de s'impliquer dans la moindre relation. Et ça lui convenait jusque là. Jusqu'à Isabella il n'avait Jamais ressenti le besoin, ni l'envie de le faire. Il avait fini par mettre en place certains mécanismes, certaines habitudes et il en était satisfait jusque là.

Jusque là. Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'était différent. Mais est-ce qu'il était prêt à tout changer pour Isabella, Edward n'en n'était pas certain. Il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer galant, amical charmant, attentionné… Il savait qu'il était capable de se comporter comme Bella le méritait. A court terme, oui, il pouvait le faire. Mais à long terme ? Est-ce qu'il était capable de prendre le risque de faire à nouveau entièrement confiance à quelqu'un. Il en doutait. Mais il doutait également d'être capable de rester loin de Bella.

Emmet avait raison, il avait peut-être laissé passé sa chance parce qu'il avait eu peur de l'évidence. Même si ça le prenait de court, il aimait Isabella.

Cela faisait des années qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement tous les aspects de sa vie. Mais pour la première fois il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qu'il devait faire avec Bella mais aussi avec Emmet. Avec Embry aussi.

C'est ce moment que choisi Embry pour apparaître au coin de la porte. Il frappa doucement à la porte une pile de dossier au bras.

_J'ai les dossiers que vous m'avez demandés. Il faudrait également qu'on rédige l'arrangement pour les Johnson.

Edward regarda Embry sans rien dire. Embry gêné se demanda s'il devait s'en aller ou s'avancer.

_Vous voulez que je revienne plus tard ?

Nouveau silence d'Edward. Il observait toujours Embry. Celui-ci finit par amorcer un demi-tour afin de retourner dans son bureau.

_Attendez !

Embry revint alors sur ses pas et posa les dossiers sur le bureau, attendant qu'Edward veuille bien poursuivre.

_Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ?

Embry marqua un temps d'arrêt assez étonné. Il était plutôt fréquent qu'il ramène du travail chez lui, surtout le week-end, en revanche il était rare qu'Edward l'interroge sur ses projets.

Et en effet il avait prévu d'emmener Bella pour un petit week-end à l'écart de la ville. Ils avaient planifié ça la veille et avait réservé sans attendre une chambre dans un cottage.

_Et bien...

« Tu m'étonnes que t'as quelque chose de prévu mon pote ! Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que je vais faire avec Bella et Emmet mais toi je sais ! »

_Vous partez à Chicago pour le week-end, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un là-bas et je ne peux pas m'y rendre.

Edward étudia la réaction d'Embry. Il semblait prit de court, hésitant, contrarié… Mais Edward savait très bien que jamais Embry n'irait à l'encontre de ses instructions.

_Tanya vous donnera votre billet et vous réservera une chambre. Vous partez samedi tôt dans la matinée.

Embry n'était pas en position de décliner cette proposition, qui d'ailleurs ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose. « Je vais devoir appeler Bella pour annuler. Je me rattraperais le week-end prochain –si je suis libre ! »

Embry détailla les différents dossiers avec Edward puis retourna dans son bureau et appela Bella. Elle était déçue mais ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il néglige son travail pour elle. Ce n'était pas bien grave, ils auraient bien d'autres occasions de se faire des petites escapades tous les deux.

Edward quant à lui, n'était pas mécontent d'avoir pensé juste à temps à ce déplacement. A vrai dire, il ne nécessitait pas vraiment le week-end entier, mais ça il pouvait y remédier.

Il appela Tanya afin qu'elle s'occupe des détails. Elle en profita pour se trémousser autour de lui et l'aguicher mais Edward n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et l'écarta rapidement. Il était à la fois maussade et triste vis-à-vis d'Emmet et en même temps prêt à tout pour se rapprocher de Bella.

Dans l'après-midi, Edward essaya de joindre Emmet mais chaque tentative se solda par un échec. Il essaya avec Rose mais elle était également injoignable. Il se promit de passer chez son frère en rentrant. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas et il fallait surtout pas qu'il la laisse s'éterniser. Il était conscient qu'il avait exagéré et il se demandait comment Emmet allait réagir. Le visage inexpressif de son frère au moment de passer la porte lui revint à l'esprit et lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein cœur.

Edward regarda sa montre. Tanya était partie il y avait près de deux heures. Il se leva, pris sa veste et ses affaires et sortit de son bureau. En fermant la porte de son bureau il vit la lumière s'échappé du bureau voisin qu'occupait Embry. Edward fit alors demi-tour et s'empara de plusieurs dossiers avant de ressortir.

Embry entendit Edward approché, il se dit alors qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de rentrer. Il regarda sa montre et sourit. Pour une fois qu'Edward ne partait pas si tard. Il s'était bien avancé aujourd'hui, s'il se dépêchait il pourrait peut-être même dîner avec Bella.

Alors qu'il se levait et éteignait son ordinateur, Edward apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Ah Embry, vous n'oublierez pas de passer voir Tanya. Et … j'aimerais que vous jetiez un œil sur ces dossiers.

_Oui d'accord.

_J'en ai besoin pour demain.

Embry ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la pile de dossiers qu'Edward déposait sur son bureau.

_Pour demain ? Demain …

_...matin. 8h. J'ai rendez-vous à 9h et j'ai une audience à 10h.

Edward fit un signe de tête à Embry et s'en alla.

_Bonne soirée Embry.

Edward entendit un vague bredouillement de la part d'Embry et sourit.

Edward ne préméditait pas ses mauvais coups avec Embry mais c'était plus fort que lui, quand il voyait Embry, il pensait à Bella, et quand il pensait à Bella, il pensait maintenant à Embry aussi, alors il faisait la première chose qui lui passait à l'esprit. Et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il prenait vite goût à ce petit jeu.

Edward se retrouva seul dans l'ascenseur et en profita pour repenser à sa journée. Une véritable catastrophe. Tout allait de travers ces derniers temps.

Edward arriva assez rapidement au pied de l'immeuble d'Emmet. Il se gara et hésita quelques secondes avant de passer la porte.

C'est toujours plus facile de s'excuser pour des broutilles. Le pardon qu'on dit quand on bouscule quelqu'un, quand on arrive en retard, ou tout un tas de petites bêtises sans réelles conséquences. Mais ça se complique quand on a commis un acte méritant des excuses sincères, quand on a mal agit et particulièrement quand on a blessé quelqu'un.

Edward arriva devant la porte de chez Rose et Emmet et s'arrêta. Mince il aurait peut-être dû prendre quelque chose pour Rose. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Emmet papa. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Enfin si. Quand Emmet avait rencontré Rose, il avait vu une profonde transformation chez son frère. Comme si maintenant qu'il avait rencontré La femme de sa vie, il vivait pleinement. Emmet ne méritait rien de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il ferait un très bon père. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Edward se redressa et frappa deux coups bien forts. Edward attendit puis frappa à nouveau.

Edward attendit encore mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, soit Emmet ne voulait pas lui ouvrir mais dans ce cas il y a longtemps que Rose l'aurait fait, soit l'appartement était vide.

Edward rentra chez lui, seul et l'esprit bien trop agité.

Le lendemain, il fit un détour par l'appartement d'Emmet avant de se rendre à son bureau, mais la porte restait toujours close. Il arriva donc en avance au bureau où Embry lui remit son travail. A voir sa tête, il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup. Ce détail requinqua un peu Edward.

Dès qu'il eut un moment de libre, Edward appela Alice pour savoir si elle avait des nouvelles d'Emmet. Apparemment Emmet et Rose étaient partis la veille, en fin d'après-midi afin de se rendre chez les parents de Rose. Ils y resteraient probablement quelques jours.

Edward fut assez étonné qu'Emmet ait pu prendre des jours comme ça mais Alice lui fournit une explication.

Emmet était passé la veille avec Rose pour lui déposer les clés de son appartement et l'informer de son départ à l'improviste. Alice avait alors eu la même réflexion qu'Edward concernant le travail d'Emmet. Celui-ci avait alors finit par avouer à sa sœur qu'il donné sa démission quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait effectué son dernier jour de travail le jour de son anniversaire.

Edward fut plus qu'étonné par l'information et demanda à Alice pourquoi il n'en avait informé personne. Emmet avait répondu à sa sœur qu'il voulait attendre de voir comment se passaient les choses avant de rendre tout ça officiel. Certes quand il avait démissionné, il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait avoir un enfant mais désormais il avait l'intention de se consacrer entièrement à son projet.

En raccrochant, Edward se sentit d'autant plus coupable de s'en être prit de la sorte à son frère.

En ce qui concernait Embry, la journée ne fut pas différente de la veille. Edward le surchargea de travail. Il devina d'ailleurs qu'Embry avait prévu de déjeuner avec Bella, car quand à quelques minutes de l'heure du déjeuner, Edward vint le trouver, lui annonçant une réunion important dans quelques minutes, celui-ci eut l'ait triste et passa un coup de fil en vitesse.

A la fin de la journée, Edward laissa de nouveau un paquet de travail à Embry. Il en fut de même jusqu'au vendredi. Edward avait si bien joué qu'Embry n'avait pas eu une seule fois l'occasion de voir Bella.

Xxx

Bella verrouilla la porte du magasin. Il faisait déjà noir dehors. Jasper venait tout juste de partir retrouver Alice, la boutique était vide. Bella s'installa dans un petit fauteuil et resta là quelques temps dans le noir.

Elle pensa à Embry. Elle était heureuse avec lui, enfin quand elle arrivait à le voir. Depuis quelques jours il leur était tout bonnement devenu impossible de conjuguer leur emploi du temps. Quand Embry ne finissait pas trop tard, il ramenait des dossiers avec lui et devait donc y consacrer une bonne partie de la soirée voir de la nuit.

Bella n'était pas en colère. Embry s'impliquait dans son travail comme il s'impliquait avec elle, c'était un trait de sa personnalité qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Non elle n'était pas en colère mais elle voulait trouver une solution pour qu'ils arrivent à se voir un peu plus.

En regardant les lumières éclairer doucement la rue, Bella se dit que c'était seulement une période à passer. Il y a toujours des périodes comme ça, où on est plus occupé que d'autres. Pour l'instant Embry croulait sous le travail. Quand il rentrait –chez lui ou chez Bella- il devait se concentrer. Et ils savaient tous les deux que c'était impossible quand il venait retrouver Bella. Ils passaient du temps l'un avec l'autre et quand Bella finissait par s'endormir, lui se mettait au travail. Résultat, il tenait à peine debout le lendemain matin. Bella avait donc finit à contre cœur par lui dire de rentrer chez lui quand il avait beaucoup de travail.

Ils se déconcentraient mutuellement et d'une certaine façon et il avait du mal à faire correctement son travail sans être exténué. Mais Bella pensa à quelque chose. Rien ne l'empêchait de lui offrir une petite pause sans pour autant le déconcentrer toute la soirée. Une petite pause pour mieux redémarrer, et une petite surprise pour mieux se retrouver.

Oui si Embry ne pouvait pas venir à elle, alors elle irait à lui. Surtout que c'était sa dernière occasion de la semaine, puisqu'il serait absent tout le weekend.

Isabella se leva d'un bond et fila se changer avant d'appeler un taxi pour se rendre aux bureaux d'Embry. Elle savait où ils étaient situés puisqu'elle y était allé pour voir Edward… et Tanya.

Xxx

Embry était une fois encore, dans cette semaine qui décidément n'en finissait pas, retenu au bureau par du travail qu'Edward sortait d'il se demandait où.

Embry Jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et ferma le dossier qu'il étudiait depuis déjà un bon moment. Après tout puisqu'il allait passer sa soirée à travailler, autant être à l'aise à la maison. Soudain Embry pensa à Bella et sourit malgré lui. Il avait hâte de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. Juste lui et Bella. Sans téléphone, sans travail.

Embry se leva se son fauteuil et appela Bella tout en rangeant ses affaires. Mais il fut vite déçu quand il tomba sur le répondeur.

_Coucou ma belle… je t'appelais juste parce que… et bien parce que … tu me manques. Je te promets que la semaine prochaine, je vais me rattraper. D'ailleurs je me disais qu'on pouvait se retrouver chez moi dimanche quand je rentrerais. Ce serait une première pour toi et… ce serait un plaisir pour moi… Bon je te rappellerais, je t'embrasse Bella.

Embry salua Edward et celui-ci ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps après le départ de son assistant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Embry sortit au niveau du parking sous-terrain. A cette heure, la plupart des voitures qu'il restait étaient celles qui ne bougeaient jamais de là.

Embry s'avança vers sa voiture et repéra très rapidement la silhouette adossée contre la carrosserie.

Bella lui sourit et il accéléra le pas pour l'enlacer. Elle était magnifique comme toujours. Il devinait qu'elle portait une jupe ou une robe sous son manteau qui lui sellait à merveille. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et retombaient en une cascade légère et soyeuse. Et ses yeux… ses yeux le faisaient toujours chavirer.

_J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais…

_Oui je sais. Mais je suis là.

Bella lui fit un petit clin d'œil et se dandina pour se rapprocher encore plus près de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et leva la tête vers lui tout en affichant un sourire tendre.

_J'avais envie de te voir avant que tu partes.

_Tu lis dans mes pensées. J'avais tellement envie de te voir aussi…

Bella arrêta Embry dans sa phrase en l'embrassant fougueusement sans qu'il s'y attende. Cependant la surprise fut de courte durée et il ne fit pas long à répliquer. Son étreinte se resserra et son baiser se fit plus exigent. Bella lui mordilla la lèvre, ce qui le fit définitivement sombré. A bout de souffle ils reprirent leurs distances. Toujours enlacés et leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, Embry fit courir délicatement son doigt sur le visage de Bella, s'attardant sur ses lèvres.

_Tu sais … je ne pars que demain... On n'est pas obligé d'attendre dimanche pour aller chez moi…

Bella sourit et s'éloigna soudainement, prenant à nouveau Embry de court. Elle fit le tour de la voiture puis prit un air totalement détaché et plongea son regard dans celui d'Embry. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et la suivit des yeux, hypnotisés.

_Non tu ne te serviras pas de moi comme excuses pour justifier le travail que tu n'auras pas fait ! J'avais juste envie de te voir alors je me suis dit… faisons-lui une petite surprise ! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te déconcentrer plus longtemps.

Bella lui adressa un petit sourire et Embry se mordit la lèvre.

_Tu sais…

Emby se pencha au dessus du capot de la voiture et déclara d'un regard chargé de sous-entendus :

_…je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait que tu me déconcentres…

Bella sourit tout en secouant la tête pour dire non.

Embry prit un air triste mais le bonheur qu'il avait de voir Bella ne disparaissait pas sous ctte petite grimace.

_Juste un petite surprise alors ?

_Juste une petite surprise oui…

Embry ne lâcha pas Bella des yeux. Elle était tellement belle, désirable, adorable.

_Bon alors…

Embry haussa les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ce fut au tour de Bella de se pencher sensuellement sur le capot de la voiture.

_Tu l'ouvres cette voiture ?

Bella se redressa rapidement et mis une main sur la poignée.

_Je ne vais pas rentrer à pieds.

Embry ne put s'empêcher de rire et ouvrit les portières. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur. Embry se tourna vers Bella et sourit.

_Donc… tu es juste venue me montrer ce que je loupais le nez dans mes dossiers ! Tu es décidément très cruelle… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas passer la nuit chez moi, on aurait jusqu'à demain matin…

_Tu as du travail Embry…

Bella avait parlé doucement mais d'un ton presque sans appel. Embry adressa un regard absolument irrésistible à Bella puis devant son air malicieux, il finit par se résoudre à mettre la clé dans le contact.

_Bon très bien chef! Je vous ramène. En tout cas je suis bien content que tu m'ais fait cette petite visite surprise...

Alors qu'Embry allait mettre en route la voiture, il se raidit brusquement et tourna lentement la tête vers Bella.

Isabella se rapprocha d'Embry et la main qu'elle venait de se poser sur sa cuisse remonta encore un peu plus haut. Embry semblait totalement perdu face au comportement de Bella mais totalement sous son emprise.

_Qui a dit qu'on devait rentrer maintenant ?


	13. Surprise

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

Ça fait un long moment! Mon ordinateur m'a comme qui dirait... planté! Mais ça y est c'est finit (du moins j'espère).

Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et vos reviews ;)

Je me dépêche et je vous laisse à votre lecture.

J'attend de vos nouvelles, à très vite

_Bises, Mack_

* * *

__Qui a dit qu'on devait rentrer maintenant ?_

Embry ouvrit grand les yeux.

_Ici ?

Isabella se rapprocha lentement d'Embry et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Puis tout en captant l'attention d'Embry, elle se recula de quelques centimètres et fit glisser sa main sous le siège.

_Oui ici.

Le siège recula alors d'un coup jusqu'au dernier cran, libérant ainsi de la place pour Isabella.

Bella se hissa sur Embry et le regarda amoureusement en prenant le temps de redécouvrir chaque parcelle de son visage. Ils se contemplèrent ainsi quelques instants. Embry jouait avec quelques mèches de cheveux de Bella et celle-ci avait ses deux mains posées sur son torse.

Puis Bella lui sourit et entreprit de débouter les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Elle sentit alors Embry gigoter fébrilement.

_Bella...

_Bella… et si quelqu'un arrivait ?

Bella regarda Embry étonnée et sourit. Elle fit signe à Embry de regarder par la vitre et lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus personne à cette heure là.

Elle finit par se redresser et s'adossa contre le volant, un petit sourire se profilant au coin de ses lèvres.

_Et puis tu sais… on en a pas pour très longtemps ! Dans cinq minutes tout au plus, on est partit.

_Cinq minutes tout au plus ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

Bella se fendit d'un large sourire et Embry s'empara de sa bouche avec volupté.

Embry encadra le visage de Bella de ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Bella sonda son regard remplit de tendresse et de sensualité et sourit. Embry se révélait être un homme … adorable, plein d'humour, qui la rendait heureuse et qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans sa vie. Et jusque là, elle appréciait énormément ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux.

Bella s'empara des lèvres d'Embry et le baiser ne tarda pas à s'enflammer. Embry fit glisser les bretelles de la robe de d'Isabella tandis qu'elle dirigeait ses mains vers le bouton de son pantalon.

Xxx

Edward avait vu Embry partir. Il était temps qu'il rentre lui aussi. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve autre chose pour faire concurrence à Embry parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à le surcharger de travail comme ça indéfiniment.

Il avait déjà le week-end tranquille pour y réfléchir, c'était déjà pas mal.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une façon de se rapprocher de Bella, de créer des liens avec elle, avec une certaine subtilité tout de même, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la braquer. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer et lui dire, Je t'aime Bella, c'est avec moi que tu devrais être, pas avec cet… avec Embry ! D'ailleurs il fallait qu'il évite d'être trop agressif avec Embry, -du moins en présence de témoins- sinon il se mettrait Bella à dos.

Edward pénétra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le l'étage du parking.

Xxx

Embry souleva Bella et la prit avec le maximum de délicatesse que la situation lui permettait. Bella prit quelques secondes pour s'accoutumer à cet imposant organe qu'elle venait d'accueillir en elle, puis entama de lents mouvements. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire et enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux d'Embry.

Tout en accompagnant les mouvements de Bella, Embry parsema son cou de baisers.

Xxx

Edward sortit de l'ascenseur et chercha ses clés de voiture tout en avançant. A cette heure, le parking était quasiment désert, surtout que cet étage était exclusivement réservé au personnel d'une poignée de bureaux occupant l'immeuble.

Edward commença à s'agiter il ne trouvait pas ses clés. Ces derniers temps, cela lui arrivait assez souvent. Il cherchait des choses qui se trouvaient sous son nez, il oubliait la plupart de ses affaires chez lui ou au bureau, voir même chez des clients. Il n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires ces derniers temps.

Edward fouilla dans toutes les pochettes possibles et finit par mettre enfin la main dessus.

Il releva la tête et amorça quelques pas vers sa voiture flamboyante garé droit devant lui.

Un détail attira son attention. Deux voitures étaient garées à plus ou moins proche distance de lui et il lui fallait passer devant pour atteindre la sienne. Mais si l'une était vide, l'autre ne le semblait pas.

A cette distance et avec cette lumière, Edward ne distinguait pas grand-chose, il pouvait juste constater qu'il semblait y avoir quelqu'un à la place de siège conducteur.

Edward poursuivit son chemin et plissa les yeux pour identifier la voiture. La voiture ne pouvait appartenir qu'à quelqu'un de l'immeuble mais Edward était tout de même intrigué. Pourquoi cette personne ne démarrait pas et que faisait-elle encore là à cette heure là. D'habitude il ne croisait jamais personne.

En s'avançant, Edward reconnut assez vite la voiture d'Embry et continua à avancer discrètement par curiosité.

Arrivé à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et se posta près d'un large poteau.

Que pouvait bien faire Embry ? Edward essaya d'éclaircir ce mystère. En temps normal, il n'y aurait prêté aucunes attentions, mais ces derniers temps ce que faisait Embry et surtout avec qui il le faisait l'importait doublement.

Une forme semblait bouger mais Edward n'arrivait pas à identifier quoique ce soit. Soudain il vit des courbes féminines apparaître. Le corps se courba en en arrière. C'est quand il vit la tête d'Embry rejoindre ce corps un instant plus tard, qu'il prit conscience de la situation.

Quand Edward identifia enfin Isabella, il se pétrifia. Sa respiration se coupa. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et la jalousie le consuma en un instant.

Edward détourna les yeux avec colère de cette scène de torture et se dissimula derrière le poteau.

A ce moment précis la colère l'empêchait se réfléchir efficacement. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme-ci de rien n'était et tourner les talons. Non. Il n'arriverait déjà pas à se sortir ces images de la tête alors autant éviter se torturer et passer la nuit à imaginer Bella avec un autre que lui.

Edward se tourna de nouveau vers la voiture et détourna le regard aussi sec. Il prit sa tête entre se mains. Non. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et la seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui lui éviterait d'avoir à frapper au carreau pour interrompre tout ça était qu'ils soient dans l'obligation de s'arrêter d'eux-mêmes.

Edward retourna alors près de l'ascenseur et s'arrêta devant. Mais ce qu'il regardait, ce n'était pas l'ascenseur. Plutôt ce qui se trouvait juste à côté. Ce petit boîtier lui donna une idée.

Xxx

Bella était dans les nuages. Encore quelques secondes et elle atteindrait le septième ciel.

Elle agrippa Embry lorsqu'elle sentit qu'une violente tornade commençait à s'emparer de son corps.

Xxx

Edward revit à nouveau Bella, enfermée dans cette voiture avec Embry, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il donna un coup puissant dans le petit boîtier. Immédiatement une alarme assourdissante se fit entendre.

L'alarme incendie. Rien de plus rapide pour faire sortir en vitesse tous les occupants d'un lieu.

Xxx

Alors que son plaisir était sur le point d'atteindre des sommets, Bella fut assommé par une sirène fracassante.

Toutes les émotions qui la traversaient un instant plus tôt s'évanouirent en une fraction de secondes. Ce bruit infernal semblait d'ailleurs avoir eu les mêmes répercussions sur Embry.

Ils s'adressèrent mutuellement un regard interrogateur et s'écartèrent simultanément. Bella regagna son siège tout en enfilant sa robe en quatrième vitesse. Embry en profita pour rattacher son pantalon et ne perdit pas une seconde pour reboutonner sa chemise.

Xxx

Edward qui se trouvait dans le petit placard du grand hall luxueux et désert de l'immeuble, s'empressa de remonter dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya à nouveau sur l'étage du parking.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Edward tomba nez-à-nez avec Embry et Bella. Son regard accrocha immédiatement celui de Bella. « Non ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire ça. Il va pourtant falloir que je m'y habitue … parce qu'atteindre le cœur de Bella alors qu'elle est avec ce … Non… ça va s'avérer plus long et plus complexe que ce que j'imaginais.»

« Si pour qu'elle puisse entrevoir l'amant que je peux être, il faut qu'elle voit l'ami que je peux être pour elle, alors… d'accord. Je vais… je vais m'adapter. Tant que je peux avec elle…»

Bella eut un sursaut quand elle vit Edward. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Embry, posté un peu plus loin près du téléphone relié au centre de sécurité. Puis elle revint à Edward. Puis à nouveau Embry. Edward.

« Mince je ne pensais pas lui présenter les choses comme ça ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment idéal. » .

A ce moment-là, Bella réalisa que sans cette alarme, Edward aurait pu tomber sur eux. « Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas si terrible qu'il tombe sur nous maintenant. »

Edward observa Bella. Elle semblait hésitante et gênée. Edward se rappela alors que Bella ne savait pas qu'il était au courant pour elle et Embry. Il se dit alors immédiatement qu'il pouvait en tirer un avantage. Il avait là l'occasion d'offrir une autre image de lui à Bella. Il fallait qu'il adopte la bonne attitude.

_Bonsoir Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

Bella le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle s'attendait à une remarque sarcastique sur sa présence auprès d'Embry, à des questions, ne serait-ce que sur cette alarme qui leur hurlait dans les oreilles. Mais non.

« On ne s'entend même plus penser avec cette alarme qui hurle et lui il… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si… calme… et souriant. »

_Edward. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Edward haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que voulait bien dire Bella. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Bella s'approcha d'Edward et haussa le ton pour qu'il l'entende.

_Edward ! L'alarme… est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Embry est au téléphone avec le service de sécurité, ils sont en chemin, mais apparemment il n'y a aucuns incendies. Ils ne savent pas ce qui a pu déclencher l'alarme. Surtout à cet étage… Il n'y a rien, à part…

Bella tourna la tête et observa l'immense et sombre espace qui les entourait.

_...des voitures...

« L'incendie ? Ah oui merde l'alarme. Oui ça non plus elle ne sait pas que c'est moi. Vaut mieux pas d'ailleurs ! Bon réfléchis !»

_Non j'en ai … aucunes idées. Quand l'alarme s'est déclenchée, je me suis dépêcher d'aller voir ce qui se passait et je suis… tombé sur toi. C'est tout. J'en sais pas plus. Enfin… je suis tombé sur toi… et Embry.

Edward vit Bella s'empourprer légèrement. « Elle est vraiment magnifique », se dit Edward.

_Oui… d'ailleurs…

Bella se tourna vers Embry et lui fit signe, puis s'éloigna un peu avec Edward.

_...je voulais t'en parler…

Edward sourit et inclina légèrement la tête.

_Me parler de quoi ?

Bella ouvrit la bouche et resta surprise quelques secondes.

_Te parler de moi… et Embry.

_Oui c'est un gars bien. Il fait du bon boulot en plus.

Bella resta perplexe. Elle ne reconnaissait pas Edward. Il était… bizarre.

_Oui… bien sûr...

Edward prenait un malin plaisir à déstabiliser Bella. Il avait un avantage, il savait ce qu'elle comptait lui annoncer et il avait donc la possibilité d'éviter de se comporter comme un imbécile. Autrement dit comme il l'avait fait jusque-là.

Et il se réjouissait au plus point qu'ils puissent 'discuter' tous les deux, sans qu'elle le repousse ou que leur discussion vire à la dispute. Il fallait qu'il maintienne ce cap là.

Et Edward avait bien l'intention de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le simple séducteur qu'elle croyait. Qu'il était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, quelqu'un à qui on pouvait se confier, quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait construire une relation stable.

_Désolé je t'ai coupé, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire sur Embry et toi?

« Il rigole là non ? Il veut pas que je lui fasse un dessin ? Bon. C'est le moment de voir s'il était sérieux l'autre jour. En même temps, je me demande si j'ai pas un peu exagéré la situation, parce que là il est plutôt… zen. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, quand on pense aux semaines qui ont passées… Au pire, dans le cas contraire, les services de sécurité ne seront pas de trop. »

_Je sors avec Embry.

L'alarme choisit ce moment pour enfin se taire. Un silence de plomb se propagea alors dans cet immense parking, parasité uniquement par la voix d'Embry en arrière plan qui était toujours ai téléphone.

Edward fit un très gros effort pour contrôler sa réaction. Lorsqu'il entendit Bella prononcer à haute voix ce qu'il avait découvert par lui-même, il fut malgré lui envahit par la jalousie.

Bella étudia le visage d'Edward, essayant de décrypter sa réaction. Une légère crispation à peine perceptible mais sinon… rien.

« Là je dois dire que je suis… plus qu'étonnée. Il est vraiment … tellement loin de ce qu'il est d'habitude. Avec moi j'entends. J'aurais dû avoir cette conversation avec lui plus tôt, on n'aurait pas perdu tout ce temps à se chamailler. Il ne rigolait pas quand il a dit qu'il changerait d'attitude. C'est même… radical comme changement. Enfin je ne suis pas en train de dire que je regrette, non. J'aime Embry, je… oui je l'aime et c'est… c'est parfait. »

_Hey mais c'est super… Bah tiens, tu sais quoi… je vous invite avec Alice et Jasper demain au restaurant, comme ça y aura presque tout le monde, il sera accueillit… comme il se doit.

« Radical en effet ! »

_Demain ?... Embry part ce soir. C'est d'ailleurs toi qui lui a confié ce dossier Edward.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai… Dommage. Il se joindra à nous une autre fois peut-être. Je t'appellerais demain dans la journée pour te dire où et quand.

Edward adressa un sourire innocent à Bella.

_Non… tu sais… il vaut peut-être mieux remettre ça à une autre fois..

_Non Bella tu ne peux pas faire ça. On est déjà privé d'Embry, si tu ne viens pas non plus, la soirée sera gâchée pour tout le monde.

Bella secoua la tête et sourit.

_Tu n'exagère pas un peu là ? Tu n'avais même pas prévu cette sortie il y a deux minutes..

_Oui mais maintenant elle est prévue ! Je suis même persuadé qu'Alice a perçu mes plans et réfléchit déjà à sa tenue. Tu ne voudrais pas contrarié Alice tout de même? Et puis au moins … tu ne seras pas toute seule en l'absence d'Embry.

_Oui… pourquoi pas…

_Très bien. Tout est arrangé alors.

_Qu'est-ce qui est arrangé ?

Bella sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Embry avait raccroché.

_Ah Embry… Ca y est c'est arrangé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

_Et bien c'est assez étrange… l'alarme aurait été déclenchée depuis le hall, mais à cette heure, plus personne ne peux y accéder de l'extérieur.

Edward se pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras derrière le dos.

_Ca alors, de nos jours les petits voyous réussissent à s'introduire n'importe où !

La voix d'Edward partit légèrement dans les aigus et Embry fronça les sourcils en adressant un regard étonné à Edward.

Embry se tenait près de Bella près ne la touchait pas. Il lui adressa un petit coup d'œil. Bella en fit de même et se rapprocha alors de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

_Edward voulait nous inviter.

Embry ne manqua pas de s'étouffer et fronça les sourcils étonné. Il se reprit lorsque Bella exerça une discrète mais non moins puissante pression dans le dos.

_Tous les deux !

_Oui tous les deux. Ca aurait été l'occasion de se retrouver avec tout le monde. Enfin Emmet et Rose ne sont pas là, alors finalement ce n'est peut-être pas si mal de le reporter.

Embry adressa un rapide coup d'œil à Bella puis porta son regard sur Edward.

_Vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire c'est très … sympa de votre part. Edward.

_Non non. On va arrêter avec les vouvoiements. On est amenés à se voir beaucoup plus souvent maintenant. Et plus uniquement dans des situations… professionnelles disons…

Embry rappela à son tour à Edward qu'il n'était pas présent ce week-end et facilita lui-même la tâche à Edward en poussant Bella à aller tout de même sans lui. Il gâchait déjà leurs plan alors s'il savait qu'elle s'amusait ce serait déjà ça lui dit-il.

Edward joua alors les étonné.

_Oh j'ai compromis vos projets pour le week-end ? Rien d'impossible à décaler j'espère? Je m'en voudrais. Vous m'excuserez, je ne savais pas… Mais vous aurez sûrement d'autres occasions.

Edward serra alors son poing toujours caché derrière son dos. « Ou pas ! »

Tout le monde finit par se séparer, Embry et Bella remontèrent en voiture, ce qui raviva un léger dégout chez Edward qui se dirigea à son tour vers voiture.

Edward évita de se remémorer les images de cette journée et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Embry tourner autour de Bella comme ça. Il saisirait toutes les occasions possibles pour l'éloigner de Bella et lui faire commettre des erreurs. Mais devant elle, il se devait de rester courtois avec lui s'il ne voulait pas la braquer.

Edward se réveilla et la première image qui envahit son esprit fut celle d'Isabella.

Bella. Elle était bien la seule à mettre autant de la couleur dans sa vie. Penser à elle le mettait de bonne humeur. Elle l'enchantait. Leur relation n'était pourtant pas … en fait il n'en avait pas vraiment pour l'instant ! Et pourtant elle exerçait déjà un tel pouvoir sur lui ! C'était providentiel.

« Emmet avait raison. C'est moi l'idiot dans tout ça. Bella compte. Elle compte plus que tout autre chose. Et j'ai été assez idiot pour ne pas le remarquer. Mais c'est fini. Je vais tout reprendre en main. Je vais me reprendre en main. »

Edward se doucha rapidement, enfila un jean et un polo et grimpa dans sa voiture.

Sa première course fut rapide. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et son nom et sa carte bleue accélérèrent grandement les choses.

Il alla ensuite en ville dans une boutique dont Alice lui avait parlée. « Et dire qu'elle pense que je ne l'écoute pas ! »

Cette fois-ci cela lui prit beaucoup plus de temps. Malgré toute l'aide que pouvaient lui apporter la vendeuse, il ne trouvait pas le présent idéal pour Rose. Il ne remarquait d'ailleurs pas non plus que la moitié des femmes présentes dans le magasin le dévorait des yeux avec envie.

Il n'avait en tête que Rose et Emmet. Il voulait quelque chose d'original, quelque chose d'unique et de personnel. Quelque chose qui les toucherait. Il eut alors une idée et téléphona à sa mère.

Edward finit sa matinée chez Bella. Il resta quelque instant devant la porte avant d'oser enfin la pousser.

Xxx

La sonnette retentit et Bella se tourna pour accueillir son nouveau client. Elle fut surprise de voir Edward. Il avait l'air hésitant, comme si il ne savait pas trop comment il avait atterri là.

_Bonjour Bella.

_Bonjour Edward ? Tu vas bien. ?

Bella avait abandonné ce qu'elle faisait et se rapprocha lui, un sourire accueillant aux lèvres. Mas en son fort intérieur, elle se demandait tout de même ce qu'Edward venait faire ici. La dernière qu'il était venu, il lui avait sauté dessus. Bon il est vrai que depuis les choses semblaient avoir radicalement changé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène.

Edward tripota ses mains quelques instants puis finit par prendre la parole.

_Et bien… je viens en client aujourd'hui !

Bella fronça les sourcils et commença à s'inquiété. « Ne me dîtes pas qu'il recommence. »

Edward vit les doutes de Bella dans ses yeux et émit un petit rire.

_Oui… j'ai … souvent passé commande chez toi mais… jamais par moi-même. Je me suis dis qu'il était temps.

_Edward ..

_En revanche … il va falloir que tu me conseilles parce que surprendre Alice peut se révéler parfois … bien compliqué.

Bella se détendit et sourit. Edward observa Bella et vit ses muscles se détendre un peu et un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

_Alice ! Ah mais c'est Génial ! C'est adorable de ta part.

Bella repensa alors au bouquet qu'elle avait offert à Alice la toute première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Edward. Cette pensée la fit sourire à nouveau.

Elle préférait le Edward qui se tenait devant elle aujourd'hui à celui de cette soirée là.

_Oui… ma petite Alice le mérite bien.

Bella concocta un magnifique bouquet à Edward. Ils en profitèrent même pour discuter. De tout, de rien. Peu importait. Edward en était ravi. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi détendus que depuis qu'il avait arrêté de la presser sans cesse. Elle était moins sur ses gardes et c'était à son avantage.

Edward prit le bouquet, sans oublier de rappeler à Bella qu'il passerait la chercher le soir même à 20h.

Il fila ensuite rejoindre Alice. Au fond de l'immense magasin chic mais jouant tout de même d'une touche d'originalité, se trouvait l'atelier d'Alice. La direction de cette marque qui comptait de nombreuses boutiques à travers tout le pays semblait avoir placé une grande confiance en Alice.

Edward fut accueillit par une charmante jeune femme, qui fit son possible pour attirer son attention comme la plupart des femmes présentes dans le magasin, mais Edward ne sembla pas le remarquer et retrouva Alice avec plaisir.

_Edward !

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina et elle précipita vers d'Edward. Celui-ci fit alors apparaître le magnifique bouquet tout en couleur et plein de folie, à l'image de sa sœur.

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Pour moi ?

_Non, ce matin j'ai eu envie de m'acheter des fleurs… pour mon bureau ou mon salon peut-être. Ca rendrait bien non ?

Edward adressa un petit clin d'œil à sa sœur, accompagné d'un sourire taquin.

_Oh Edward. Merciii ! C'est adorable. Et elles sont… parfaites, je les adore! De chez Bella bien sûr ?

_Oui bien sûr ! Je t'emmène dîner ce soir, ça te dit ? Avec Jasper bien entendu et Bella.

Alice s'immobilisa l'espace d'une seconde.

_Jasper et moi et… toi et Bella ?

Edward comprit immédiatement les inquiétudes d'Alice. Bien sûr elle savait pour Embry ! Qui ne le savait pas ? Edward regarda alors sa sœur tout en affichant un sourire neutre.

_Oui Embry était prit.

Edward n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire apparaître une pointe d'ironie dans le ton de sa voix.

_Oui … j'ai cru comprendre que ces derniers temps, il était plutôt… surchargé de travail. Plus une minute à lui…

_Oui c'est un bosseur le petit Embry très… brillant !

Alice croisa les bras et fixa son frère. « Lui, il a un plan en marche et ça ne sent pas bon du tout ! »

Alice et Edward déjeunèrent ensemble rapidement, puis Edward retourna à son bureau.

A 20 heure il passa prendre Alice, Bella et Jasper qui l'attendait tous à la boutique. Il s'arrêta juste devant et klaxonna. Il les vit tous s'approcher de la vitrine et rester bouche bée.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par sortir, Edward baissa la vitre côté passager et se pencha.

_Alors vous montez ?

_Mais… Edward ! Où est passé ta voiture ?

Alice n'en revenait pas, Jasper non plus. Quant à Bella elle était plus qu'étonné.

_Vous n'aimez pas ? Moi je la trouve parfaite. Elle est confortable et sûre. J'aurais dû investir dans une Volvo bien plus tôt.

Le dîner se passa à merveilles. Edward ne fit pas d'allusion douteuse à Bella, il resta poli et drôle. Tout le monde s'amusait bien, y comprit Bella.

En fin de soirée, Edward raccompagna Bella chez elle. Alice et Jasper étant rentrés en taxi.

Edward arrêta la voiture. Bella ouvrit la porte et avant de descendre se tourna vers Edward.

_Merci Edward.

_Mais de rien, je n'allais pas te laisser rentrer à pied tout de même.

_Oui… Je suis contente … qu'on est passé une bonne soirée..

Bella marqua une petite pause et repris doucement.

_Si on m'avait dit il y a encore deux semaines qu'on dînerait ensemble sans que…

_Sans que je te fasse du rentre dedans ?

Bella lâcha un petit sourire.

_... Oui.

_Tu ne pensais pas que j'en serais capable hein ?

Bella regarda Edward étonné.

_Capable d'admettre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous? Que tu arrêtes d'essayer de m'acheter sans cesse ? Que tu arrêtes de m'envoyer des invitations carrément indécentes ? Que tu..

_C'est bon c'est bon, j'ai compris !

_Oui je dois reconnaître que… je ne m'attendais pas à un changement aussi … rapide.

« Si tu savais que je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ! »

_Oh bah tu sais… je peux rebondir sur n'importe quelle situation. Et puis je ne suis pas stupide, Embry est là ! Et puis de mon côté…

Bella haussa les sourcils et Edward se demanda immédiatement ce qu'il lui avait de dire ça. « Mais à quoi je penses ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dit maintenant ? Elle me fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi ! »

_Tu as quelqu'un ?

« Ca alors ? Si je m'y étais attendu. Il parle d'une relation sérieuse ou de la bimbo qui lui sert de secrétaire ? Enfin ça ne me regarde pas. Mais bizarrement ça m'intéresse quand même..»

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je réponds ? »

_Edward ?

_Oui.

_Ah mais c'est génial !

« Quoi ? »

_Non mais… enfin je veux dire…

Bella fronça les sourcils et attendit. Edward s'embrouilla et bafouilla.

_Oui j'ai quelqu'un… c'est …ce qui m'a … ouvert les yeux.

_Je suis contente pour toi alors. Personne n'est au courant dis-moi, même pas Alice !

_Oui je… je… j'essaie de… prendre mon temps pour une fois..

« Je ne mens pas en plus, même si c'est… avec toi , que j'essaie de prendre mon temps… »

Bella le regarda gentiment et sourit.

_Bon je vais y aller, il se fait tard.

« Déjà ! »

Bella descendit de la voiture et dit à revoir à Edward. Edward la regarda rentrer. Il attendit que la porte se referme et resta là.

Il resta là, souriant bêtement. Tout à coup il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire à Isabella.

« Elle croit que j'ai quelqu'un ! Elle croit que… j'ai quelqu'un ! »

_Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ?

Edward démarra et prit la direction du bureau pour récupérer des papiers. En route il finit par se dire que finalement le fait que Bella croit qu'il ait quelqu'un pouvait se révéler un avantage. Il pourrait se rapprocher d'elle sans trop éveiller les soupçons. En revanche il allait falloir qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement aux détails de cette histoire car Alice et Emmet n'allait pas laisser ça là.

Edward arriva au bureau, il se dépêcha de récupérer ses dossiers et repartit. En passant devant le bureau vide de Tanya, il s'arrêta. Quelques instant plus tard il s'assit au bureau et jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui.

Edward aperçut au coin de l'ordinateur un tas de feuilles retenues ensemble par un trombone. Les tickets de toutes les réservations d'Embry pour ce week-end. Il fouilla encore et finit par tomber sur son numéro de vol de retour.

Edward observa le papier un long moment puis se saisit du téléphone et annula le vol retour.

« S'il pouvait rester là-bas à long terme, ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire. »


	14. Rattraper ses erreurs

_Bonjour à tous!_

Voici un nouveau petit chapitre,

Merci pour vos review, à très vite,

Grosses bises, Mack

* * *

Le reste du week-end fut très rempli pour Edward. Il partit très tôt le dimanche pour se rendre chez ses parents. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vus et il se promit de ne plus laisser passer autant de temps. Il parla de son idée pour Emmet et Rose à sa mère, ce qui enchanta cette dernière.

Son coffre rempli, Edward reprit la route et arriva chez Alice en fin d'après-midi. Il lui présenta son projet et elle s'en réjouit. Elle lui promit de lui apporter son aide et de faire au plus vite.

Le lundi, Edward attaqua la semaine en ayant fait le plein d'énergie. Fréquenter Bella… non disons plutôt côtoyer Bella, même s'il c'était de façon 'platonique' en ce qui la concernait –pour l'instant- lui insufflait comme un nouveau souffle.

Edward arriva donc au bureau en avance, envoya promener Tanya et ses avances et gagna son bureau.

Il se laissa alors tomber dans son fauteuil.

« Il va falloir que je m'occupe de Tanya ! Si je veux convaincre Bella, je ne peux pas laisser les choses en l'état. En même temps, si je la remercie maintenant, je suis sûre de me retrouver avec un procès aux fesses ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit, bon sang ? Tanya ! Non mais franchement… je n'ai pourtant jamais apprécié la vulgarité chez une femme et elle… elle en est l'incarnation ! Et puis c'est mon employée…»

Edward s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et poussa un peu plus loin ses réflexions. Il essaya de se rappeler quand et comment avait commencé sa 'liaison' avec Tanya. Si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Ils n'entretenaient pas une relation… régulière disons. De plus, même si Edward avait déjà remarqué le caractère possessif de Tanya, cette sorte de jalousie, il n'y avait pas réellement de sentiments entre eux.

Leur relation ressemblait plutôt à une sorte 'd'arrangement' tacite. Purement sexuel. Si Edward restait galant et prévenant avec ses conquêtes, il n'en était nullement question avec Tanya. Et en y pensant bien, elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé de tel non plus.

Edward fut consterné de constater que Tanya était sa ''relation'' la plus 'stable'. Ce qui était assez ironique il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Il s'évertuait à fuir toute implication émotionnelle, ne s'attardant jamais assez longtemps avec les femmes qu'il rencontrait. Et pourtant certaines d'entres elles, il devait bien le reconnaître, étaient sorties du lot au cours de ces années.

Mais malgré une attirance plus … forte, malgré des qualités ou un esprit qui ont pu le toucher plus profondément que d'autres, leurs sorts n'en avait pas été différent pour autant. Elles s'étaient vues remercier, très gracieusement il faut l'avouer, mais remercier tout de même.

Edward se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il avait délibérément éloigné des femmes avec qui il aurait pu envisager quelque chose ou au moins essayer.

La seule femme avec qui il avait établit une certaine… stabilité, une sorte de routine -ce qu'il fuyait pourtant- se trouvait être la seule femme avec laquelle il n'envisageait pas une seule seconde une relation sérieuse.

« Décidément, je devrais penser à consulter. Pour réussir quelque chose avec Bella, il faudrait déjà que je réussisse à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma propre vie.»

Edward secoua la tête, consterné par ce qu'il venait de réaliser et essaya de se sortir le problème Tanya de la tête pour tenter dans l'immédiat de se concentrer sur son travail.

Mais celle-ci frappa alors à la porte.

_Edward ?

_Tanya, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le temps !

_Oui ça je l'ai comprit, mais j'ai un autre problème… avec Embry.

Edward fronça les sourcils, étonné. « Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai engagé celui-là ! »

_ Quel est le problème encore ?

« J'en ai déjà assez à régler avec lui comme ça ! »

A son tour, Tanya eut l'air étonné.

_Comment ça 'encore' ?

_Bon Tanya… je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors s'il te plaît va droit au but !

_Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

Le visage d'Edward se durcit et il s'emporta.

_Tu viens me déranger parce que tu n'arrives à joindre mon _Assistant ! _Tu te fiches de moi Tanya.

Tanya se redressa vivement et planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment Edward, mais tu n'a pas à me parler sur ce ton ! Sache qu'Embry doit plaider à 10h00. Alors oui, je viens te déranger pour t'informer que Ton assistant est injoignable, car les problèmes qui vont découler de son abse,ce sont de Ton domaine.

Edward baissa rapidement d'un ton et saisit toute l'importance du problème.

_Mais il est où ? Depuis qu'il est ici, il n'a pas été en retard ou absent une seule fois.

_Je le sais bien, c'est ce qui m'inquiète justement. Son téléphone ne répond pas et d'après l'hôtel, il a déjà rendu sa clé il ya plus de deux heures.

En entendant Tanya faire mention de l'hôtel et du séjour d'Embry, Edward se remémora son petit passage au bureau le samedi soir.

« Comment ai-je pu oublier un truc pareil ? Et je n'ai même pas pensé une seconde aux conséquences ! Bon sang ! Je ne suis même pas capable de lui jouer un tour, sans que ça me retombe dessus ! Quand je le garde au bureau, c'est Bella qui débarque et m'offre un spectacle…. Arghh ! Bon ! Et quand je l'éloigne, c'est sur moi que ça retombe . »

La sonnerie du téléphone se fit alors entendre derrière la porte entre-ouverte.

Tanya jeta un coup d'œil à Edward puis fila prendre l'appel. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint.

_Il est bloqué à Chicago. Il a un problème avec son vol retour. Il en a prit un autre mais il n'arrivera pas avant 13h.

« Quel idiot ! J'aurais dû vérifier ses obligations pour aujourd'hui avant d'annuler ce vol ! J'agis vraiment comme un imbécile ! »

_Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'apparemment il n'est prévu sur aucun vol. Pourtant je suis sûre d'avoir fait les réservations la semaine dernière. J'en suis certaine, j'ai même les papiers…

« Les papiers… ! Non non ! »

_Bon ça suffit Tanya ! Tu as fait une erreur, tu as fait une erreur ! Au lieu de t'appesantir dessus, tâche de m'aider à la réparer ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étendre sur tes certitudes !

_Mais je suis sûre que…

_Tanya !

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis réfléchit à toute vitesse.

_Il doit plaider à 10h00 et après ?

_Ensuite il doit recevoir Madame Lee à 11h30 et déjeuner avec Monsieur Johnson à 13h.

_Bon, il est 8h. Confie le dossier à Steve et envoie le plaider à a place d'Embry. Pour Lee, tu reporte le rendez-vous à demain.

_Demain ? C'est impossoble, son emploi du temps est déjà plein.

_Case le où tu veux, il n'a qu'à s'arranger ! Après tout c'est lui qui nous met dans cette situation. Pour Johnson, je vais y aller, mais décale à 12h30.

_Très bien Edward.

Tanya adressa un regard aguicheur à Edward et sortit de la pièce en effectuant des mouvements lents et langoureux.

Une fois la porte fermée, Edward cala sa tête entre ses mains.

« Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse quelque chose. »

Xxx

Chez Bella, le dimanche fut également très surprenant. Jasper fit son apparition un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner. Bella en fut ravie.

_Quelle surprise. Alice n'est pas là ?

_Non, elle est occupée à … réarranger un peu l'appartement. Mais je dois bien avouer que ça arrange.

Japser sourit malicieusement à Bella.

_J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi.

Bella sourit et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Jasper.

_C'est gentil mon petit Jasper. On déjeune ensemble alors ?

_Oui bien sûr !

_Tu prépare le déjeuner ?

Jasper éclata de rire et Bella fronça le sourcils.

_Quoi ?

_Ca tu sais… c'était prévu.

Bella plissa les yeux et s'approcha de Jasper.

_Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Jasper haussa un sourcil et fit apparaître un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

_Et bien disons que… ta façon de cuisiner est… assez… originale !

Bella saisit la veste de Jasper et lui donna un coup avec. Tous deux se taquinèrent encore un moment, puis Jasper se mit aux fourneaux.

Jasper et Bella partagèrent un moment très agréable.

A la fin du déjeuner, alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement leurs cafés, Jasper aborda un nouveau sujet.

_Bella… il faut également que je te parle de quelque chose.

_Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

_Et bien… tu sais avec Alice, ça fait déjà un petit moment, et en même temps si peu de temps, je ne sais pas c'est… le temps s'arrête avec elle. … Je suis heureux tu sais.

Bella sourit avec douceur et regarda tendrement son ami.

_Je sais…

Soudain Bella se redressa sur sa chaise e fixa Jasper avec de grand yeux.

_Oh mon dieu !

Jasper ouvrit grand les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu l'as demandé en mariage ?C'est ça ? Ou te vas le faire !

Jasper ne put réprimer une envie de sourire.

_Oh mon dieu c'est ça !

_Non. Enfin… j'y pense. Mais pour l'instant on envisage, enfin on fait plus que l'envisager… on va emménager ensemble.

Bella fut d'abord envahit de bonheur. Jasper et Alice était fait l'un pour l'autre. Ca crevait les yeux.

Bella se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

_C'est génial Jasper. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Non. Pour vous !

Jasper et Bella continuèrent à discuter de ce changement qui allait marquer leur vie à tous, même si d'une certaine façon, ils vivaient ensemble depuis un petit moment si on considérait le temps que passait Jasper chez Alice.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Jasper rentra 'chez lui' et que Bella se retrouva seule dans cet appartement vide et silencieux, elle fut soudain envahit par un sentiment étrange.

Son meilleur ami avait trouvé la femme de sa vie, elle le savait. Alice et Jasper, c'était… évident. Et c'était évidemment la suite logique.

Cela faisait des années que Bella cohabitait avec Jasper. C'était leur appartement. Celui qu'ils avaient mis un temps fou à dénicher quand ils avaient débarqués tous les deux à New York voilà presque plus de cinq ans.

Et même si cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Jasper passait une grande partie de son temps chez Alice, il avait encore en quelque sorte ses attaches ici. Cet appartement c'était encore chez eux. Mais à présent son absence allait se faire plus concrète. Bella venait de réaliser que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant. Jasper allait partir.

Bella prit conscience que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Ce n'était pas de mauvais changements qui se profilaient. Non bien sûr. Mais c'est toujours difficile de fermer une page de sa vie. Même si celle qu'on commence annonce de belles choses.

Alice et Jasper avaient décidés d'emménager dans l'appartement d'Alice. Le déménagement était prévu pour le week-end suivant. Tout le monde se retrouverait chez Bella. Alice et Jasper bien sûr mais également Rose et Emmet qui rentraient aujourd'hui, et Embry et Edward.

Xxx

La journée avait été assez folle pour Edward. L'absence d'Embry avait entraîné pas mal de perturbations. De plus il avait apprit que sa petite sœur chérie emménageait avec Jasper et il avait eu la confirmation qu'Emmet et Rose étaient rentrés.

Au bord de l'épuisement, Edward ferma le dossier qu'il étudiait et rangea ses affaires. Il passa devant le bureau d'Embry sans un mot et partit.

Il n'avait pas la force de faire face à son adversaire et n'essaya même pas de trouver une idée pour retenir Embry loin de Bella. Pas ce soir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de ces locaux. Même si cela impliquait qu'il se torturerait l'esprit en pensant à eux. Ensemble.

Xxx

Quand Embry vit passer Eward, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et souffla longuement. Il avait eu une journée infernale aujourd'hui. Le départ d'Edward signifiait le sien également et cette perspective le réjouit. Il était épuisé. Et il pensait à Bella.

Ce problème avec ce billet l'avait retenu des heures et des heures à l'aéroport. Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu embarquer, après avoir sauté sur la première place libre, il s'était retrouvé aux côté d'une famille de cinq enfants lui hurlant dans les oreilles.

Il adorait les enfants, mais à ce moment-là ce qu'il aurait encore plus apprécié, ça aurait été un bon lit et une longue nuit de sommeil.

Son arrivée n'avait pas non plus été de tout repos. A peine avait-il posé le pied à terre qu'il avait sauté dans un taxi, avalant un sandwich en quatrième vitesse, direction le bureau.

Il eût à peine le temps de poser ses affaires qu'il devait assister à une réunion et se rendre ensuite au tribunal avant revenir au bureau.

Embry arriva enfin chez Bella et frappa à la porte. Lorsque celle-ci ouvrit, elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant qui l'emplit de bonheur. Son rayon de soleil. Bella lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois.

Mais il y avait une sorte de détresse, de besoin dans son baiser. Bien au-delà des réjouissances des retrouvailles.

Embry et Bella s'installèrent sur le canapé et se racontèrent brièvement leur week-end. Bella écouta attentivement Embry puis l'embrassa Embry avec douceur avant de se lever pour aller préparer quelque chose à manger.

Tout en s'activant dans la cuisine, Bella évoqua le départ de Jasper. Enfin il ne partait pas bien loin non plus. Comme Embry semblait silencieux et attentif, Bella s'ouvrit et se confia. Elle avoua combien son meilleur ami allait lui manquer mais également qu'elle était heureuse pour lui et heureuse d'avoir gagné une nouvelle famille. Heureuse. Elle l'était également avec lui.

Bella revint vers le canapé, un plat dans les mains.

_Oui… je t'aime.

Bella dépassa enfin le canapé et s'arrêta. Elle sourit tendrement. Mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle eu également un petit pincement.

Embry dormait paisiblement. Et de toute évidence, si elle avait l'impression de s'être ouverte et confier d'avantage ce soir sur ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne s'était confiée qu'à elle-même !

Bella alla chercher une couverture et retira les chaussures d'Embry. Elle s'approcha de lui et observa son visage. SI paisible. Bella fit courir son doigt avec douceur sur les courbes de son visage, puis elle sourit et s'installa près de lui.

Xxx

Edward frappa brièvement à la porte. Il entendit du bruit puis le silence à nouveau.

Edward attendit patiemment et finit par voir enfin la porte s'ouvrir.

Faire face à son frère se révéla plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Face à lui, Emmet, se tenant droit, les épaules relâchées et le visage détendu l'observait attentivement.

Edward eut la sensation de rapetisser à vue d'œil et de se retrouver enfant, face à son grand frère, qui le surplombait toujours autant de sa carrure imposante.

_Emmet …

Emmet ne dit pas un mot et continua à détailler son frère du regard.

_Je te présente mes excuses Emmet. J'ai... j'ai été trop loin. Je n'ai aucun droit de juger tes choix. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec les miens, je m'en suis … très bien rendu compte.

Edward marqua une pause et attendit une réaction de la part de son frère, mais rien. Il demeurait impassible.

Edward se redressa alors et esquissa un faible sourire.

_D'accord. Je comprends. Prend le temps qu'il te faut.

Edward s'arrêta et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

_Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Emmet. Tout comme Alice. Rose. Et le petit bonhomme aussi. Vous êtes ma famille.

Emmet resta muet mais Edward cru voir une lueur étrange traverser ses yeux.

_Emmet ?

Emmet se retourna vivemen et Edward vit alors apparaître Rose, qui semblait rayonnante et pleine de joie.

_Edward !

Rosalie poussa Emmet et salua Edward chaleureusement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Tout en s'adressant à Edward, Rose posa un regard appuyé sur son mari.

_Je suis très contente que tu sois là Edward.

Puis elle se retourna à nouveau vers Edward et sourit.

_Tu as bien le temps d'entrer un moment ?

Rose n'attendit pas la réponse et commença à rebrousser chemin.

_Aller viens.

Edward fixa Emmet et attendit.

_Euh…

Rose se retourna alors et d'un pas lourd vint se planter au milieu de ces deux grands Cullen, les mains sur les hanches. Regardant tour à tour l'un et l'autre, elle secoua la tête.

_Alors vous ! Si on ne vous pousse pas un peu, vous n'y arriverez jamais hein ? Toi Edward, je t'ai dit d'entrer ! Et toi, dit-elle en posant son doigt sur le torse d'Emmet, arrête de faire ta tête de mule. Ça a son charme... mais tout de même!

Rose souffla un grand coup, sourit et rentra dans l'appartement.

Edward regarda une dernière fois Emmet puis entreprit de déplacer l'imposant carton, qu'il traînait avec lui depuis son entrée dans l'immeuble.

Emmet regarda quelques instant son frère se démené avec le paquet puis souffla tout en secouant la tête.

_Allez bouge de là, je vais t'aider.

Edward releva la tête et sourit.

_Merci.

Emmet ne répondit pas et ils rassemblèrent leurs forces pour faire entrer ce gros carton.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Emmet se retourna et interpella Edward.

_Oui ?

_Tu sembles persuader que ce sera un garçon ?

Edward fronça les sourcils.

_Pardon ?

Emmet fit un rapide signe de tête en direction de la porte.

_Le petit bonhomme… Qui te dit que ce ne sera une petit princesse.

Edward sourit et crut voir la même chose apparaître sur le visage de son frère. Sur ce fait, Rose revint avec des boissons et de quoi grignoter.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers Rose.

_C'est … pour vous deux. Ou... vous trois, je devrais dire.

Rose se précipita vers le carton et regarda Edward, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait des folies! C'est énorme? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Devant l'empressement presque enfantin de Rosalie, Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Et bien ouvre! Tu le sauras.

_C'est toi qui l'as acheté ?

_Non.. disons plutôt que ... c'est moi qui y ai pensé.

Rose parut intrigué et Emmet aussi.

Alors qu'Emmet prenait le relai de Rose pour ouvrir le carton, Edward s'écarta un peu pour leur laisser de la place et sourit.

_C'est un cadeau… conjoint disons. Il y a une touche de maman et d'Alice aussi.

Emmet tourna la tête étonné.

_Maman ? Mais elle ne nous a rien dit.

_C'est le principe des surprises en général on ne dit rien.

Un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres d'Emmet.

Puis Rose découvrit enfin le cadeau d'Edward. Celui-ci avait récupéré chez sa mère leur ancien berceau en bois, que sa mère avait gardé dans un état incroyable. Quant à Alice, elle avait confectionné de magnifiques voilages ainsi qu'un ensemble de lit adorable qui faisait de ce petit lit un parfait petit cocon pour le ou la petite Cullen à venir.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Rose qui se précipita vers Edward pour le remercier.

Alors qu'Edward tenait Rose dans ses bras, il leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Emmet.

Emmet détaillait Edward, une étrange expression peinte sur le visage. Puis soudain Edward vit un sourire sincère et désarmant animé le visage d'Emmet et son frère lui murmura un merci du bout des lèvres.


	15. Faire simple ça marche parfois

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances,

Il était temps que je mette mon chapitre, il attend depuis que je suis parti.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve dans deux semaines.

Grosses Bises, mack

* * *

Le week-end arriva à point pour tous.

La semaine avait été épuisante. Exaltante. Surprenante. Entre travail, amour, petites manipulations et demandes officielles, il était grand temps de souffler un peu.

Quoique ce week-end n'était pas vraiment placé sous le signe de la détente.

Il était presque 8h et en cette journée de samedi, Bella et Embry se préparait tout doucement en attendant leurs amis pour le déménagement. Tous les Cullen et leurs conjoints ne devaient pas arriver avant 9h.

Durant la semaine, Bella et Jasper avait fait un repérage de ce qui partait. Plus de cartons que de mobilier. Les meubles ne bougeaient pas. Jasper emménageait chez Alice, inutile donc d'emmener du mobilier. La future madame Jasper Whitlock se faisait déjà un plaisir de repenser toute la décoration. De plus il était hors de question pour Jasper de dépouiller l'appartement de Bella désormais. Le plus compliqué à transporter se révélait être un appareil de sport qu'il fallait démonter pour lui faire passer la porte.

Isabella était confortablement installée sur le canapé, calée par de gros coussins et les jambes étendues. La tête plongée dans un livre, elle semblait captivée.

Alors que Bella retenait son souffle au moment le plus palpitant de l'histoire, tout le suspens accumulé au fil des pages semblait tout prêt d'exploser, elle fut soudain parcourut toute entière par un frisson.

Bella ne put réprimer un sursaut sous l'effet du changement brusque de température et lâcha son livre qui tomba au sol. Alors qu'elle esquissait déjà un mouvement pour se retourner, elle se figea, soudain happée par les effluves d'un parfum qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant.

Isabella resta immobile, à demi assise sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Elle laissa sa mémoire s'imprégner des notes chaudes et épicées de ce parfum sensuel qui lui parvenait. Alors qu'un sourire apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres, elle sentit la chaleur d'un baiser au creux de son cou.

S'abandonnant à la découverte de tous ses sens, Isabella s'enfonça dans le moelleux des coussins et fit enfin travailler sa vue lorsqu'Embry entra dans son champ de vision.

Embry se tenait les bras appuyés sur l'accoudoir, la tête au dessus de Bella. Tous deux se voyaient à l'envers et un sourire malicieux vint illuminer leurs visages.

Puis Bella fut gagnée par le rire lorsqu'une goute d'eau vint finir sa course sur son front.

Elle agrippa alors Embry par le bras et l'attira sur le canapé. Dans sa chute, Embry s'écroula sur Bella et sa serviette tomba à terre, recouvrant le livre.

_Si tu voulais que je sois trempée, il fallait me faire signe en allant prendre ta douche. Regarde moi ça.

Embry secoua fortement le tête et éclaboussa Bella. Elle se mit à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Le corps d'Embry brillait encore sous l'effet de sa récente douche. Les vêtements de Bella s'imprégnaient petit à petit d'eau.

La semaine avait été chargée pour Embry, qui avait dû négocier avec son emploi du temps pour rattraper le retard que lui avait causé le décalage de son vol, mais heureusement, il avait réussi à se ménager du temps pour en profiter avec Bella.

Quant à Isabella, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Jasper. D'abord pour profiter de lui avant son départ – même si il ne partait pas à l'autre bout du monde- mais également pour le suive dans sa tournée des bijouteries.

Jasper avait fini par tomber sur LA bague qu'il lui fallait. C'était celle-ci. Pas une autre. Si bien qu'une fois en poche, il ne put attendre bien longtemps avant de se jeter à l'eau et avant la fin de la semaine il eu le bonheur de voir briller les yeux d'Alice de larmes de joie.

Etonnement, ce n'était pas Alice qui avait sauté sur le téléphone pour annoncer la nouvelle, mais Jasper.

Pour ce qui était d'Edward, il avait réussi à développer une relativement bonne relation avec Bella. L'appeler ou l'inviter -avec Embry bien sûr ! Mais bizarrement il était rarement présent.- n'avait plus rien d'étrange ou du moins n'était plus associer à une quelconque assiduité amoureuse. Bella était également plus ouverte avec Edward. Désormais ils blaguaient, ils discutaient. Ils se confiaient de temps à autre.

Sous couvert de l'amitié, Edward se rapprochaient de Bella.

Edward avait donc progressé avec Bella, mais pas du tout avec Embry. Ou du moins pas sur le problème Embry-Bella. Il en était certain aujourd'hui, si Embry sortait du décor, Bella céderait facilement. Il fallait juste lui offrir l'opportunité de voir qu'elle faisait une erreur. Il fallait qu'elle se rende compte de la différence –non ! du fossé- qu'il existait entre un homme comme Embry et Lui.

Alors qu'Embry et Bella batifolait toujours sur le canapé, ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

Bella s'immobilisa et regarda Embry. Puis en chuchotant, elle lui demanda :

_Qui ça peut être ? Ce n'est certainement pas eux, il est à peine 8h15. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller ouvrir…

_Et bien…si ce ne sont pas nos déménageurs chevronnés, n'ouvrons pas…

Embry regarda Bella et plissa les yeux. Puis furetant dans son cou, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_en revanche… on pourrait reprendre là on en était…

Bella mordit ses lèvres et étouffa un sourire sur l'épaule d'Embry, subtilement éclairé par la lumière du jour.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre à la porte. Plus fort cette fois-ci.

Embry et Bella ne s'en préoccupèrent guère et continuèrent leur activité.

Mais c'était sans compte la persévérance de l'inconnu.

_Bella ? _Toc. Toc_. Bella ? C'est moi. Ah… je viens de me rendre compte que je suis un peu en avance… Mais j'ai une surprise. Allez ouvres !

Cette fois-ci Embry s'appuya sur ses avant bras et fixa Bella, une petite grimace au coin de la bouche. Bella haussa les épaules.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il est peut-être tombé de son lit.

Alors qu'Embry se redressait, Bella revint à sa hauteur et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser.

_A moins que l'idée de porter des cartons toute la journée ne l'excite au plus haut point !

Bella adressa un petit clin d'œil à Embry avant de lui jeter sa serviette qu'elle venait de ramasser sur le livre. Bella se dirigea vers la porte et jeta instinctivement un petit coup d'œil au miroir avant d'ouvrir.

Edward se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire radieux collé au visage et un paquet en papier dans les mains.

_Hey Bella ! Tu es radieuse ce matin.

Edward l'embrassa et entra avant que Bella ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Bella secoua la tête et referma la porte.

Lorsque Bella se retourna, elle émit un petit rire qui interpella Edward. Celui-ci se retourna et dévisagea Bella.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

_Oh… rien. Si ce n'est peut-être un air de déjà-vu !

Edward était assis sur un tabouret et avait sorti des petits gâteaux et des gobelets de son sac en papier.

Edward fronça les sourcils puis se rappela ce matin où Bella l'avait mit à la porte.

_Oui…. En effet.

Edward se leva brusquement du tabouret et s'avança vers Bella. Une viennoiserie à la main, il la présenta aux lèvres de Bella. Puis d'une voix calme et le regard infaillible, il lui dit :

_Mais on n'est plus du tout dans les mêmes dispositions aujourd'hui. Non. Rectification. JE ne suis plus dans les mêmes dispositions aujourd'hui. On est… de super amis aujourd'hui.

Bella fixa Edward. Ce face à face la troubla quelque peu.

Bella avait du mal à cerner Edward. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis les choses au point, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Très bien même. Elle l'appréciait. Elle appréciait cet Edward. Très différent de ce dragueur qu'elle avait envoyé promener. Presque deux hommes différents.

Cependant Bella ressentait une certaine … ambigüité dans leur relation. Et en même temps, elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Edward. Il se comportait parfaitement bien. Rien de déplacé. Rien de dérangeant. Rien qui ne la dérangerait du moins. C'était juste… une impression. Une impression étrange. Dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de la regarder.

Comme à cet instant précis. Il ne la touchait pas, il n'avait rien dit qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il semblait… normal. Et pourtant… quand Bella le regardait se rapprocher de ses lèvres avec ce gâteau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être chambouler.

Si l'ancien Edward avait ne serait-ce que débarquer chez elle comme ça, il se serait déjà retrouver à la porte.

Mais le nouvel Edward lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Mais elle écarta rapidement ces idées vagabondes de son esprit.

Edward lui, se demandait ce qui traversait l'esprit de Bella. Immobile, elle semblait absorbée par ses pensées. Et lui qui restait avec son gâteau à la main. Devant l'absence d'initiatives de la part de Bella, Edward avança encore ses doigts plus près des lèvres de Bella. Son intention n'avait été de lui faire goûter lui-même cette gourmandise. Mais puisqu'elle n'y semblait pas réfractaire…

Bella sorti de ses pensées quand le gâteau entra en contact avec sa bouche. Elle porta alors ses doigts à ses lèvres pour rattraper le gâteau, mais elle ne fit que toucher la main d'Edward.

Edward vit alors un léger trouble apparaître dans les yeux de Bella. Il se redressa alors et écarta sa main.

_Alors ? Un vrai délice n'est-ce pas ?

Bella chassa rapidement les étranges émotions qui l'avait un instant parcourues et sourit.

_Oui. Je dois dire que tu as le chic pour dépenser agréablement ton argent.

A cet instant Edward et Bella entendirent un toussotement et tournèrent la tête pour faire à Embry.

Bella resta un moment interdite.

Quant à Edward, toute l'antipathie qu'il ressentait pour Embry lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Embry serait là ce matin. Chose plutôt stupide puisqu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Edward chassa rapidement cette pensée et se reprit.

« Allez un effort. Sois poli, Sois sympa ! »

_Hey Embry. Salut. Tu va bien. Pas trop fatigué ?

Totalement décontracté, Edward lui tendit le sachet et retourna près du tabouret, sur lequel il posa sa veste.

Bella se rapprocha d'Embry et chaparda une nouvelle friandise.

Embry passa un bras autour de la taille de Bella et regarda Edward comme si il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Bella, elle, reprit en main la conversation.

_Alors Edward ? T'es tombé de ton lit ?

« Je m'y sens bien seul sans toi dans mon lit ! »

_Oui. Excusez-moi d'ailleurs ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Avec la circulation je pensais arriver un peu plus tard quand même…

Du retard, Edward en avait causé toute la semaine à Embry. Pas de manière aussi flagrante qu'au début. Il s'était amélioré. Il avait réussi à le retenir au bureau sous des excuses pas toujours très claires. Surtout aux yeux de Bella.

Pour exemple, un soir alors que Bella téléphonait au bureau pour laisser un mot à Embry et l'informer qu'il devait la retrouver à leur restaurant habituel lorsqu'il aurait fini sa réunion avec Edward, Tanya avait parue étonnée. Elle ne voyait pas de quelle réunion elle parlait. Tanya s'était alors réjouie d'informer Bella qu'Embry avait dû se tromper. Il ne pouvait pas être en réunion avec Edward puisqu'Edward était déjà parti.

En l'occurrence, Embry se trouvait réellement en réunion avec un collaborateur, mais à la demande d'Edward, la réunion était plutôt informelle et Tanya n'était pas au courant.

Mais ce détail Bella l'ignorait.

Edward avait bien espéré créer un quiproquo de ce genre et ainsi semer le doute dans l'esprit de Bella, mais celle-ci lui avait grandement facilité la tâche en téléphonant elle-même.

Certes Embry s'était très facilement expliqué. Mais un très léger doute s'était tout de même installé chez Bella, surtout que des faits semblables se produisaient de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'Alice, Jasper, Emmet et Rose arrivèrent chez Bella, ils furent un peu surpris de découvrir ce trio confortablement installées, discutant et riant autour d'un petit-déjeuner improvisé.

Les filles contemplèrent encore une fois la bague d'Alice, tandis que les garçons charriaient Jasper sur sa future entrée dans la famille Cullen. Le groupe prit également connaissance de l'avancement du projet d'Emmet.

Dans la semaine, Edward avait visité plusieurs sites avec Emmet et ils étaient tombés tous les deux d'accord sans même se concerter. Ils avaient trouvé le lieu idéal. Emmet n'avaient alors pas hésité à signer le contrat et pourrait donc prendre possession des lieux dans quelques semaines.

La bande d'amis se mit ensuite au travail. Les filles s'occupaient de rassembler les livres, cd et autres affaires appartenant à Jasper. Quant aux garçons, ils faisaient marcher leurs muscles.

Après deux ou trois heures, les garçons se rendirent compte qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent un trajet jusque chez Alice car la camionnette était pleine. N'ayant pas une quantité astronomique de choses à emmener, Jasper n'avait pas voulu faire appel à un camion de déménagement.

Alice s'imposa dans ce premier voyage. Hors de question de mettre son appartement en désordre. Surtout connaissant les garçons. Alice décida donc de faire le trajet avec Emmet et Embry. Rose restant là avec Bella, Jasper et Edward.

_Bon je vais m'attaquer à ton engin de torture.

Jasper venait de tomber sur un carton de photo et revisitait ses souvenirs avec Rose et Bella.

Il leva la tête, et se mit à rire.

_Tu rigoles, ils viennent juste de partir. Attend qu'ils reviennent. On n'y arrivera jamais tous les trois.

_Tous les quatre !

_ROSE !

Isabella, Jasper et Edward fusillèrent Rosalie du regard. Ils n'avaient cessé toute la matinée de l'empêcher de faire des efforts inutiles. Mais la jeune femme qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille leur donnait du fil à retordre.

Rosalie finit par aller ronchonner dans le coin cuisine et entraîner par un appétit double se mit à réfléchir au déjeuner.

Edward avait réussi à convaincre Jasper et ils se retrouvaient à présent tous les trois devant l'appareil, réfléchissant au moyen de le démonter. Jasper n'était pas particulièrement convaincu, mais Edward semblait absolument vouloir s'y collé. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'Embry avait émit quelques réticence à s'y attaquer.

Tel un enfant jaloux, Edward avait le désir de surpasser son adversaire et d'impressionner Bella. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour marquer la différence avec son assistant.

_Edward franchement je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un bon plan. Si ce truc nous tombe dessus, ce n'est pas Bella qui va nous aider. On ferait mieux d'attendre, ils ne vont pas mettre toute la journée.

_Mais non… On n'en a pas pour longtemps.

_Ok. Bon, on commence par où ?

_Japser ! Jasspeer ! Viens m'aider !

Jasper jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir puis interrogea Edward du regard.

_Vas-y ! Emmet nous tueras si elle se fait le moindre bobo !

_Ok ! Mais ne t'attaques pas à ça tout seul !

_Oui oui c'est ça. File !

_Edward !

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix de Rose se faisait à nouveau entendre. Jasper essaya une dernière fois de dissuader Edward puis fila dans la cuisine.

Edward était ravi de se retrouver enfin seul avec Bella.

_Alors Bells, tu m'aides ?

Bella, adossés au coin de la porte, les bras croisés, secoua la tête et sourit.

_OK ! Mais Jasper a raison. Si ce truc te tombe dessus … Ne comptez pas sur moi !

_Oh mais je vois que je compte beaucoup à tes yeux !

Edward adressa une grimace à Bella et releva les manches de son T-shirt. T-shirt des plus simples mais qui lui seyait à merveille et mettait son corps en valeur –ce qu'il savait pertinemment !

_Très bien ! Je prends le risque !

Bella sourit et Edward commença à déboulonner la machine. Mais celle-ci était là depuis leur arrivée à New-York et l'affaire n'était pas aussi simple.

Edward commençait à avoir le bras endolori mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué à Bella qu'il n'y arrivait pas et que son dos lui faisait un mal de chien.

Premièrement par fierté. Il voulait démonter le tout avant le retour d'Embry et montrer à ce petit assistant qui était le patron. Deuxièmement, Edward n'avait aucune envie de rompre ce moment d'intimité avec Bella.

Isabella se tenait relativement proche de lui. Il pouvait sentir son délicat parfum aux notes florales.

_T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas mal au dos comme ça ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on attende Emmet ?

_Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi quand même ? A moins que tu veuilles te débarrasser de moi ! Tu meurs peut-être d'envie d'aller écouter Jasper te compter ses bons vieux souvenirs du temps de la fac !

Bella donna un petit coup de pied à Edward et soupira.

_Arrête tes bêtises !

Edward et Bella se regardèrent et se mirent à rire en pensant à Jasper. Lorsqu'il mettait le nez dans ses photos, on ne l'arrêtait plus.

Edward marqua une petite pause, créant un silence l'espace de quelques secondes.

_Et toi dis-moi ?

Bella fronça les sourcils.

_Comment ça ?

Sans tourner la tête vers Bella, Edward continua d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

_Comment tu vas ? Ca dois te faire drôle le départ de Jasper. Même si ma sœur l'avait déjà presque séquestré chez elle, ça représente un changement important.

Bella apprécia l'attention d'Edward.

_Oui c'est vrai… mais je ne suis pas seule. Vous êtes tous un peu comme une famille pour moi.

_Une famille un brin envahissante non ? Et un brin excentrique aussi peut-être ?

Edward adressa un clin d'œil à Bella.

_Oui ça je dois dire que quand on rentre dans la vie des Cullen, ça crée une certaine… agitation. Mais j'adore ça !

_Bon alors tant mieux si tu te sens bien chez Cullen !

Ce fut au tour de Bella de marquer une petite pause.

_Et puis… j'ai aussi Embry dans ma vie. C'est peut-être un signe. L'occasion d'avancer nous aussi.

De stupeur, Edward voulut se relever. Il se cogna la tête, coinça sa main dans l'appareil et une immense douleur se propagea le long de son dos, jusque dans le bassin.

_Edward ! Edward ca va ? Question idiote. Non. Ne bouge pas.

Bella eut à peine le temps de se lever qu'Embry et Emmet arrivait dans la pièce.

_J'ai entendu crier, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Emmet aperçut Edward, le visage défigurer par la douleur. Il essaya alors de dégager Edward.

_Edward ! Petit crétin ! On avait dit qu'on attendait ! Mais non toi tu t'es cru plus fort !

_Attend Emmet. Tiens ! Soulèves ça. Edward ne bouge pas, je vais t'aider.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

Embry et Emmet étalèrent Edward sur le lit de Jasper et le sermonnèrent encore une fois.

« Décidément, quoique je fasse, y a toujours un truc qui m'échappe ! Oh bon sang ! Ca fait un mal de chien ! J'ai dû me déplacer un truc.»

Edward essaya de jouer les durs et tenta de se relever mais il ne put qu'émettre une plainte avant de s'écrouler à nouveau sur le lit.

« A côté d'Embry, ce si parfait Embry, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un ringard ! »

Edward refusa qu'on appelle une ambulance ou un médecin, mais il fut également incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. La position allongée était encore ce qu'il le soulageait le plus.

Pour finir de l'achever, Embry démonta l'appareil en un tour de main.

Bref Edward prenait le rôle de celui qui crée plus de problème qu'il n'en résout. Il n'avait absolument rien prouvé à son assistant de malheur et pour ce qui était d'impressionner Bella, c'était plutôt raté même si elle semblait tout de même inquiète de son état.

Rose tint compagnie à Edward le reste de la journée. Quant aux autres, ils continuèrent à empaqueter mes affaires de Jasper.

En fin d'après-midi, ils s'assirent tous et se reposèrent un moment. Le temps s'était refroidi et Rose avait prévu une tournée de chocolat chaud.

Chacun s'apprêtait à rentrer chez soi et enfilait son manteau. Alors que tout le monde discutait, Bella débarrassa les tasses et alla voir Edward.

Isabella s'assit sur le bord du lit et sourit.

_Ne te moque pas de moi Isabella. Ce ne serait pas très gentil.

_Tu l'as bien cherché quand même !

_Oui bon… tu n'as pas tort !

_Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Bon… de toute évidence tu ne vas vraiment mieux. On s'est mit d'accord, tu vas rester dormir ici Alice t'amènera des affaires en venant demain.

« Dormir ici. Tu rigoles ! Avec l'autre asticot et toi dans le même lit juste à côté. Certainement pas ! »

_Non non c'est gentil mais je vais arriver à me lever et monter dans un taxi. Je ne veux pas vous déranger avec Embry.

Alors qu'Edward essayait tant que bien que mal de se relever, Bella posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le plaqua au lit.

_Ecoute-moi bien Edward, il est hors de question que tu bouges de là ! Et demain Paul va passer.

_Paul ?

_L'ami d'Emmet. Il ne fait pas que jouer au rugby tu sais, il est aussi médecin au passage.

_Ah ah oui je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas la peine.

_Je ne te demandais pas ton avis Edward. Emmet a déjà appelé Paul. Il passe demain à 11h.

Bella se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Edward essaya alors de bouger.

_Très bien! Mais hors de question que je reste ici !

Bella se retourna et posa ses deux mains sur les hanches. Puis elle fusilla Edward du regard.

_Edward ! Arrête tes bêtises. Tu ne me déranges pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

« C'est déjà pas mal ! »

_Non c'est gentil Bella, mais tu sais je doute qu'Embry soit ravi de dormir sous le même toit que son horrible patron.

Bella eut un petit sourire en coin.

_Horrible ? Oh moi j'aurais dit tyrannique !

_Hey !

Bella se lit à rire puis poursuivit.

_Tu ne dérangeras pas Embry,il n'est pas là ce soir. Tu n'as plus aucunes excuses. Maintenant si tu t'entête encore à vouloir te lever, je vais finir par croire que c'est moi le problème.

« En quelque sorte ! Comment veux-tu que je passe la nuit en te sachant seule à côté ? »

_Dans ce cas je suppose que je ne peux plus refuser. Mais …où est Embry ? Tu ne passes pas la soirée avec lui ?

_Je devais mais tu as eu la brillante idée de te coincer quelque chose dans mon appartement. Alors j'ai bien pensé à laisser là tout seul, mourant de faim et de solitude allongé dans les draps de Jasper…

_Oh ne me parles pas de ça bon sang. Si ça se trouve ma sœur est même …. Oh Non !

_Non sans rire, t'es incapable de tenir debout Edward.

_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par je devais ? Je gâche votre soirée ? Tu devais sortir avec Embry ? Oh ou il devait passer la soirée ici et ma compagnie gâche un peu vos plan alors vous avez annulez ?

« Tu parles. Embry le romantique ! Il devait encore avoir prévu un truc surprenant. »

_Non on devait dîner avec sa sœur et son mari. L'occasion de me présenter quoi. Embry voulait annuler mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu sa sœur et elle ne sera là que ce soir alors je lui ai dit d'y aller. J'aurais bien d'autre occasions, ne t'en fait pas.

« Là au moins j'ai de l'avance. Moi, elle connait déjà quasiment toute ma famille. »

Bella abandonna Edward et retourna dans le salon. Elle salua Alice et Japser, Emmet et Rosalie et se retrouva seule avec Embry.

_Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'annule. Lili comprendra tu sais. On passera la soirée ensemble. Avec … Edward bien sûr.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Bella et ses yeux pétillèrent.

Alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et se rapprochait de lui, elle lui dit :

_Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu es jaloux mon cœur.

Embry secoua la tête et gesticula.

_Jaloux ? Non. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher. Enfin je veux dire…

_Oui…

Embry regarda Bella et ses épaules retombèrent.

_Bon peut-être … un peu oui. C'est Edward dont on parle là. Edward mon patron. Edward, qui a rempli ton appartement de fleurs et qui t'a offert des cadeaux qui coûtent plus cher que ce que je toucherais en trois mois.

Bella haussa les sourcils et continua à fixer Embry.

_Trois mois ?

_Avec des heures supp !

Bella attrapa les mains d'Embry et le regarda avec tendresse.

_Tu vois ça ?

Bella lui montra son poignet et le bracelet fantaisie qui s'y trouvait.

_Oui.

_C'est le bracelet que tu m'as offert lorsqu'on est allé à la fête foraine de Brighton. Tu te souviens de ce week-end ? Moi je m'en souviens. Moi je m'en souviens. J'ai passé deux journées merveilleuses. Parce que je les ai passées avec toi. Et… ce bracelet, j'en conviens ne doit pas coûter plus d'une demi-heure de travail ! Mais quand je le regarde, c'est à toi que je pense. A toi tu m'entends.

Embry se mit à sourire et contempla longuement Bella.

_Edward a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps.

« Tu parles ! Je le vois dans ces yeux. Il a le même regard que moi quand il te regarde. Et je ne sais pas ce qui le dévore le plus, ne pas être avec toi ou se faire devancer par un larbin comme moi. »

_Et puis… c'est ton patron, c'est un idiot, mais c'est également le frère d'Emmet et d'Alice.

Embry encadra le visage de Bella de ses mains et lui sourit.

_OK. Je t'aime ma belle. Ne sois pas trop gentille avec lui. Il ne le mérite pas vraiment.

_Oui.

Embry embrassa Bella et partit. Bella referma la porte et contempla le salon qui lui parut bien vide sans les affaires de Jasper.

Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand il vit arriver Bella dans la chambre.

Isabella s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Bon … tu as faim ?


End file.
